White Magnolia, Pink Chrysanthemum
by Yashodoa
Summary: Captain Li Shang falls in love with a local opera singer Ping. Honor, duty, and war stand in the way of their love. Shang/Ping pairing, mature/adult contents. Gender-bend.
1. The Golden Princess

**White Magnolia, Pink Chrysanthemum**

Fandom: Mulan (Disney)

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: Shang/Ping (slash)

Rating: M

Summary: Captain Li Shang falls in love with a local opera singer Ping. Honor, duty, and war stand in the way of their love.

Warning: mature readers only. Lemon heavy.

Author's Note:

Okay, I lied on my bio that I do not write what I do not know. I do not know what it is like being in a yaoi relationship or man/man kind of love (I am a straight woman with a dirty mind that often end up in the gutter more times than I wanted to). But I do enjoy reading them from time to time and occasionally attempt my hands on writing a few. This is not my first time at it. I did post a few stories years ago but took them down. The idea of this story came to me rather hard after reading a couple of old favorite fan fictions and of course, with my specializing in gender-bending, I went ahead and wrote it and it just bloomed before I realized it was actually close to the finish and had to finish it. I took few more days on considering of posting it because it is heavy with yaoi lemon throughout the story. This story has a plot and the lemon is just part of it, like sex, is a part of life.

Forgive me if you find errors or anything that does not make sense. I did my best to keep close to the Chinese culture and style here. But you will have to admit that the movie Mulan is just way off.

If you do not like yaoi slash, lemon or anything of the sort, please leave and refrain from commenting, otherwise, I would have to prove my point with the word "assume".

Enjoy the story.

* * *

 **White Magnolia, Pink Chrysanthemum**

 **Chapter One: The Golden Princess**

Shang, a young captain of his father's Imperial Army, was a handsome man. He was tall with broad shoulder and finely chiseled face. He was a dream husband material for many young women. He was on his way to rise and become a general in his father's footstep and make a name for himself and earn the honor of the Emperor of China. Young and handsome as he was, he had no interest in marrying anytime soon and wanted to prove to his father that he was capable of handling a legion of his own. His father had hinted that the time would come soon. Trouble was stirring over the Great Wall of China where the Huns lies.

"Son, they have the Opera House here in this town." General Li gestured to the wall poster as they entered the town of Weizhuang. He pulled his horse rein to stop the horse and inspect the peePing paper that publicized the town's Opera performance. Shang had to smirk at his father's love for Opera houses. It was always like this, if there was one in any town they visit, his father must make sure to visit and watch at least one performance. He shook his head and held onto the control of his restless white steed that was stomping underfoot.

"A performance, then?" He asked his father as his horse made a full circle and settled to stand there. Shang noted the poster dictating that the upcoming performance was going to be tonight and featured the local singer nan dan named Fa Ping. What an unusual name, then again, it was a feminine name for a man and fitting for a nan dan, a performer that play female roles in opera, it had meant Flower Vase.

The General drew back from reading the poster and turned to his son, "yes. Tonight. The man who we are visiting in this town, Fa Zhou," Shang nodded, recalling his father's oldest and closest friend who had two sons, to whom they were planning to visit for several weeks before his father returns to his duty for the Emperor. "He wrote that one of his sons is a performance in the opera. I did not realize he would be a nan dan."

Shang shrugged, "maybe he was good for the role. Let's go. I tire of being on my restless horse's back." He gestured to his impatient horse, he had recently gotten his proud white steed and needed to train it to behave. They have been riding nearly all day from the last town across the eastern Henan Providence.

"I agree," his father urged his steed on and they entered the town's gate, taking in the sight of a beautiful town. The buildings were stone and trees of magnolia was in bloom, perfuming the area with a heady aroma. It was late summer and the heat was decent. Young pretty women giggled and cooed as they rode past down the road.

Shang glanced around, taking in the sight of the town. It had peaceful and idyllic feeling and he felt himself relaxing. Fa Zhou, his father's friend surely chosen a good place to retire and raise his family. He recalled the tall and handsome man from his youth. The last time he had seen the man was when he was around seven years old and the lieutenant has just gained a second son and had announced his retirement to stay with his family and raise his sons. At the time, his leg was already beyond the point of recovering and he was more adept to hobble than walk tall and strong. General Li was sorry to see his most loyal, trusted lieutenant go and lose a best friend at the same time.

They passed the town and approached a grand property and dismounted their horses. General Li gave a grateful nod to a servant that took their horses and another one took their bags. They entered the circular opening of the wall that separated the property from the town, to enter a beautiful and large garden. Shang could see how well kept the garden was and the path curved before them, leading to a nice sized home. A man in comfortable blue changshan, leaning heavily on a cane smiled at them from the front of the house. A portly handsome woman stood next to him, she had a sweet smile on her face.

"General Li!" The man called out to them and waved them to come in. "Welcome, I am happy you both made it safe here. Please unburden yourselves and be comfortable."

General Li embraced his old friend, "Zhou! I see your leg has not bested you yet. Thank you for opening your home to us."

The woman beside Zhou bowed, "I am happy to see you well, Li."

"Lovely Zanjun, you become more beautiful as time passes." General Li kissed the woman's hand and turned to his son, "my son, Captain Li Shang. He makes me proud by becoming a captain recently."

Zhou and Zanjun turned to Shang and bowed. The older man clapped Shang's shoulder, "last time we met, you were only this high." he gestured Shang's height when he was younger, much shorter. "You've become handsome."

"I am sure you have the matchmaker going crazy back home, searching for the right one for you?" Zanjun teased as they entered the house to sit at the table. A grandmotherly woman greeted them as she entered with a tray of tea and cups.

Shang chuckled, "ah, no."

Li shook his head, "he would not let me set him up with the matchmaker yet. He would rather train with the army and rise high. I believe he intends to take my title from me." He laughed as he took the teacup from the old woman.

"Or play around before he gets tied up, eh?" Grandmother crackled and everyone rolled their eyes at the crude mouthed woman.

Shang chuckled uneasily, "ah, that's not it. I just want to succeed before I get settled. Plenty of time for that, isn't that right, Uncle Zhou?" He turned to the older man, "you didn't get to settle and have a family until late in your life."

"That's right. But I would encourage you to consider a little bit earlier than I have done. I regret my leg limit my capabilities to keep up with my sons."

"Speaking of your sons, where are they?" Li asked as he glanced around.

Zhou placed his empty cup down and smiled, "Minling, my eldest, married recently and is living with his wife's family for the time being. He is happy with his bride. As for Ping, he is at the opera house, getting ready for his performance tonight."

"We saw the poster on the way in." Li supplied as he took another sip of his tea.

Shang watched Zhou and Zanjun's faces, noting they became neutral on the subject of their youngest son. They seem very prideful of the eldest but almost shameful of the youngest. he wondered why. He decided to be bold and asked, "Ping, it seem he does not bring you pride as much as Minling."

Zhou sighed and slipped his hands into his sleeve and sat back on his pillow, "do not get me wrong. Ping bring us honor, but not as we expected. We knew Minling would follow his mother's side of the family as a merchant from a young age. When Ping was born, we hoped he would follow my path in becoming a soldier and succeed and perhaps, one day hold the honor of being a lieutenant like I once was. But as he grew, it became very apparent he would not." He glanced at his wife who displayed a hint of sorrow in her face.

The grandmother crackled, "the gods decided to play a joke on us!" Everyone turned to the old woman who was crackling to her own internal joke. "Ping should've been born a girl!" She shook her head and sighed, becoming calmer. "We went to the fortune teller to find if we would have a girl or boy when Zanjun was pregnant with Ping. We were told they would have a girl, of a great beauty and would bring the family great honor. We even had a name for her, Mulan."

Shang whispered to test the name, "Mulan?"

"Alas," Grandmother continued, "when the baby was born, we were shocked to see a boy!"

Zhou smiled sadly, "Yes, I was overjoyed to have another boy. It did not matter if the fortune teller was wrong, we were happy nonetheless."

"But he grew into a pretty little boy!" Grandmother crackled again.

General Li frowned, "what do you mean?"

The father glanced at his old friend, "you would have understood when you see him growing up but you were busy. Ping isn't strong, rather he is more feminine and looks like a woman. He did not like to play rough like other boys, he preferred to read and write, play board games and stay out of the sun. It became clear to me as he became older that he would not follow my path at all."

Grandmother slapped her hand on the table, "bah. He's a great boy! He brings a great honor by being a nan dan!"

"Nan dan, yes." Zhou agreed, "it took me a while to figure out what would be best for him to bring honor to the family. The opera house master heard him singing and decided he would be a good nan dan for the opera. He has been part of the opera house for past few years and is very good."

"Well, I look forward to seeing Ping perform tonight. What role is he playing?" Li asked as he grinned at his old friend. Zhou smiled softly, knowing of Li's love for opera.

"He plays the main princess in the Golden Flower." Zanjun softly supplied, smiling softly. "It is a hard and challenging role and he is good, I have to admit."

Shang knew of the story of the Golden Flower, it was a popular opera play that is a favorite of the Emperor and often played in many opera houses throughout the providences. He has seen several different versions with his father through their travels. The main princess was a character of a great beauty and voice like golden bells, also a tragic one because at the end, she died. For some unknown reason, he looked forward to seeing the performance tonight, he was curious to what Ping looked like and what he is like.

WhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemum

Zhou hobbled down the slope of the amphitheater of the opera house, it was a small open centered performance stage on the west end of the town. The entire arena was like a bowl with a gradual slope toward the square in the middle that was the stage. Shang waited as his father helped Zhou by supporting one side while his wife supported the other. He glanced around to take in the surrounding, it was simple and yet beautiful with magnolia and cherry trees lining the outer edge of the amphitheater. The performance would begin once the sun go down and the lanterns turn on. He turned his head to the deepening reddish sky, the wind was warm and gentle and the stars would come out bright. It was an ideal night for the opera.

The Fa family and their guests settled near the stage, sitting on the blanket that Zanjun and Grandmother brought for them all to sit on the grass. Shang thanked these women and sat down on the edge and relaxed. Soon the amphitheater filled up and musicians took their place off the side of the stage and started to warm up with some light songs. The lanterns were being lit one by one by the stage helpers and soon, the chattering crowd became hushed as several brightly costumed actors danced down the amphitheater from the magnolia trees and settled on the stages, striking poses.

Shang watched as the actors danced and sang, expressing the tale of the Golden Flower. It was one of the tragic stories where the selfish rulers sacrificed their children for long life and beauty but failed in the end when the young princess fell in love with a soldier and exposed the truth. He knew the story by heart and looked for the princess to show up and the song changed. A lone figure came down from the east path to the stage, elaborate golden and white dress shrouded the lithe figure. Long flowing hair fell down the figure's back and elaborate headdress sat on the head. Shang felt his mouth go dry as he watched the princess take her place on the stage and all the other actors fell back, giving her a solo spot. She was beautiful and he became entranced by her goddess-like beauty when he saw her clearly. Her round face was like the moon and black mysterious painted eyes that glittered in the lanterns. Her deep red painted lips, tiny but plush, opened and the haunting song came out. She sang of her story, her woes, and sorrow.

For the remaining of the performance, Shang ignored everything but kept watch on the princess. He never felt such stirring deep inside him from a beautiful woman. He wanted to know her, to hold her and caress her pale face and taste the red lips. He was entranced up until she slumped down on the stage, dead, having being killed by her own jealous mother, the empress. The empress fell, slumped over the princess' legs as the soldier killed her. Soon, every character of the royal family was dead and lots of red fabrics were thrown across to portray blood and the soldier was left standing, weeping and singing in the deep tenor of his lament, finishing the play.

The enchantment over Shang broke as the audience clapped, cheering the end of the excellent performance. He blinked and looked to his father, noting the tear in his father's eyes. He turned back to see the actors stand up and bow and then the emcee came up and introduced each actor's name. The princess stepped up as the emcee shouted, "Fa Ping, the Princess!" The audience screamed and cheered wildly. Shang blinked and realized he had fallen for a male actor and shook his head, amazed by the talent of a small town opera actors. He had never been entranced like that before.

"Impressive!" General Li boomed as he slapped his friend's back, "your son, Ping, is a very impressive actor!" He chuckled and gestured over to Shang, "even Shang was drawn in!"

Shang blushed and looked away, watching as the actors interacted with the audience, greeting children and other people. He searched for the golden clad princess and swallowed as he found Ping approaching them in graceful stride worthy of a goddess.

"Ping." Zhou greeted his son, grinning with pride. Shang was surprised to see the pride on the older man's face when it came to Ping for the first time. "That was a beautiful performance tonight. I would like to introduce you to our guests, General Li, and his son, Captian Li Shang." He gestured to his friend. General Li bowed and commented on the performance.

Shang took the opportunity to study the young man's delicate feature under the paint. He searched for any trace of masculinity but found none, it was almost hard to believe that the beautiful goddess-like woman standing before him was a man. Ping turned to him and bowed, "It's nice to meet you, Captain Li. I hope your stay at our house is comfortable." He spoke. Shang found his voice not like a woman, but a soft melodious tenor. When he sang on stage, he sang in a beautiful soprano.

Shang found himself saying, "I look forward to spending my time at your home. Perhaps we will get to know each other and become good friends like our fathers."

"I look forward to that," Ping replied, smiling shyly. The actor who played the prince approached them and whispered in his ear before leaving. He turned back to them, "I apologize, I need to go and change. They want to close up soon. I'll be home in an hour, father." He bowed to Zhou.

"We should be getting back," Zhou commented as Ping left.

Shang sat on the edge of the floor board that gave way to the garden, his back leaning against the pillar that supported the house. The moon was bright and full, shining down and illuminating the garden. It was a different scenery from the daylight but beautiful nonetheless. He understood why his father wanted to rest here before joining up with his army in the next town over. It was peaceful and idyllic. He couldn't sleep and was restless. He opted to sit on the porch. His father had gone straight to bed after a drink with Zhou when they came back to the house. Grandmother had crackled upon looking at Shang when they came back from the opera house and left them be, leaving everyone puzzled at her antics. Shang quickly learned that the old woman was eccentric.

He saw a shadow move in the garden from the entrance and watched as a slender figure moved along the path, heading to the house. Once the figure moved out from the shadow of the trees and the moonlight hit his face, he recognized it was Ping. Ping has come home at last. Watching the young man and going over Zhou and grandmother's words from earlier. He understood now why it was difficult for the family to accept the boy's unusual appearance. He was definitely beautiful, with long hair that fell down his waist and his graceful movement. He was undeniably a male, flat chested with a lean figure. It was a no wonder he made a perfect nan dan, an opera actor that specialized in roles of female characters.

Deciding to call out to Ping, Shang spoke, "you're late."

Ping froze before he stepped up the stairs leading to the entrance of his house and glanced over to where Shang sat on the side. "Oh!" He startled and turned to him and bowed, "apologies. I did not expect the master to keep us so long."

Shang stood up and stepped down from the house and onto the garden grass, "not that it mattered. Your parents had gone to bed hours ago." He approached Ping and stood there, looking down at the smaller man, finding he only came up to his chin. "You look different."

Ping laughed softly, his laugh was like a bell. "Ah, it must be makeup and the dress then."

"That must be it." Shang chuckled, amazed how he felt at ease around Ping. He tilted his head and reached out to touch Ping's earlobe. He felt his finger sparked at the touch of Ping's cool skin and withdrew, showing his finger, a white powder was on it and smirked, "missed a spot." He realized he was finally starting to feel tired. "It's late. I'm going to turn in. See you in the morning." He bowed and turned, hopping onto the deck and slipped into the doorway that led to his room.

Ping stood stock still. When Shang had touched his ear, he felt the spark and his heart hammered. He reached up to touch his ear where Shang had touched and seen that he was right, he had missed cleaning the white makeup off there. He swallowed and shook his head, continuing his journey into the house and headed to his room. He glanced up to see the door across from his room ajar and saw Shang lying on the futon mattress, sleeping. His heart thudded hard and he closed the door. He had heard of General Li from his father his whole life, how the man was a great friend and a strong leader of the army. His father almost idolized Li and missed being in the army as General Li's lieutenant. He knew his parents had hoped he would follow his father's footsteps one day but were sorely disappointed that Ping did not meet their expectation.

When he had heard recently that General Li and his son, Captain Shang would be visiting for few weeks, he wondered what they would be like. It was a surprise to see them at the amphitheater tonight and he was pleased to see General Li to be a kindly older man. But to meet Shang, he was surprised to find the Captain young and handsome, not like a rugged man he had pictured. Shaking his head, he turned in his room and went straight to his bed and laid down, exhausted from the night performance. He would not be returning to the opera house for few days, earning the respite.

* * *

References and other things used in the chapter:

Nan Dan - Chinese Opera actor that specializes in female roles.

Golden Flower - inspired by the 'Curse of the Golden Flower' but not the same.

Fa Zanjun - Ping's mother. She has no first name in the movie.

Minling - Ping's older brother. He has little to no roles but is here for a reason.


	2. Stolen Kiss Under the Magnolias

Warning: Heavy Lime, yaoi pairing

 **Chapter Two: Stolen Kisses under the Magnolias**

Shang frowned as he thought about his next move on the board. Ping had brought out the game board out after breakfast and challenged Shang to a game. Several rounds later, Shang found himself stumped. He had lost three games in a row to a cheerful Ping and demanded another round. Now in the fourth game, he realized he was at a loss and no moves he would make would redeem him.

"Oh, admit it. You've lost this one." Ping giggled as he tapped his finger on the table.

Zhou and Li chuckled from the table nearby, watching with amusement.

Shang threw up his hands in the air and sighed, "I admit defeat. You're a good strategist." Ping laughed and stood up, stretching and brushing his long hair over his shoulder. Shang picked up the pieces and placed them in the bag and picked up the board. "I might need you to teach me some of the moves you used."

"Sure." Ping turned to the taller man and held up a finger to his cheek, "for as long you are here, we should play a game each day. Maybe by the time you leave, you'll finally beat me."

Shang blinked, offended, "you believe I will not defeat you in the game?"

Ping laughed and took the bag and the board from him, his hand brushing against Shang's hands. He swallowed to ignore the sparks that shot through his hands. "You're not that good."

Shang felt the sparks and suppressed his gasp, settling to glare at the shorter man, "cocky, are you?"

Ping grinned as he went to put the board away and returned. "Father, General Li." He bowed and knelt at the table, "I am going to the town market, do you need anything?"

Zhou shook his head, "No, Ping."

"I do not need anything, why don't you take Shang and show him around?"

Ping turned his head to Shang and gave him a questioning look and Shang shrugged as he nodded. "All right. We'll be back for dinner." He hopped up and grabbed Shang's arm and started to drag him away. Shang bit back a yelp and followed after Ping. They went to the town market and began to walk leisurely around, stopping every once in a while to look at different stalls of merchandise.

Shang watched as people approach Ping and give a small talk, praising his performance from the night before. He noticed Ping would blush and thank them and ask how whoever was doing and continue on with his shopping. Ping was obviously popular in this town and is praised for his role as a nan dan. Several times when they looked at the merchandise, they would reach for the same thing and their hands would collide. Ping would withdraw and look up from hooded eyes and a pink tinge appear on his cheek. Shang could not believe how a young man would be blushing like a girl at him. He couldn't help but feel slightly giddy. He decided to test Ping farther to see what the younger man would do.

On the next stall, he saw a nice dark blue scarf and picked it up. He felt the fabric, it was soft and well made and turned to Ping, wrapping it around the shorter man's neck, surprising him. "The color looks good on you."

"Oh. You think so?" Ping shyly asked as he looked down to the scarf and feeling the fabric. He gasped softly as Shang brushed against him and whispered into his ear, "it is yours. I just paid for it."

Ping turned to the older man and followed him to the next stall, fighting to control his blushes. He stroked the fabric and smiled. So, the other man want to flirt? He decided to play the game and glanced down at the things on the table. It was full of sword sheaths and in nice designs. Shang reached for the one with the sun on it and inspected it. It was of an average length and Ping smirked, standing on his toes and softly spoke into his ear, "That one won't suit you." He felt Shang shiver at his close proximity and their eyes met. Ping pushed Shang's hand down to make him return the sheath, "I believe I saw your sword last night at the Opera House, it was much longer…" He licked his lips and drew Shang's hand to the other sheath, for a longer sword and it had the design of a lion on it. "I think, a lion suits you."

Shang's jaw dropped slightly, realizing the blatant innuendo and watched as Ping step back and wink at him before brushing past him to the next stall. He swallowed hard as he felt his pants go slightly tight and was thankful he decided to wear a longer tunic to hide his reaction. He looked up to the merchant and saw the old man muttering and polishing a sheath, having never noticed the display between the two men. He let down the sheath and moved to follow Ping. Never another man made him feel like this and he realized he had never truly felt this excited being around a woman either.

Ping laughed silently under his breath as he saw the shocked look on Shang's face. He truly enjoyed his time with the captain since morning. They had run into each other coming out of their rooms when they woke up. Shang was topless and was about to put his shirt on and Ping found himself admiring the toned muscles and blushed. Shang had noticed this and felt oddly giddy. They ate breakfast in silence, observing each other until Zhou asked Shang if he played chinese checkers and after that, he got himself sucked into four games with Ping and losing badly. He did not like to lose but he found he did not mind losing to Ping, enjoying his banter and laughs.

"Ping!" The female merchant called out to Ping as they approached the next stall. "How are you this morning?"

He smiled at the woman and replied, "very good! How is Ming?" He asked, referring to the baby in the basket behind the woman.

"Ming is doing wonderfully. Shopping today?"

"Yes, and showing Captian Li around. He and his father are staying with us for a little while."

"That's very kind of you, Ping! Please, I know you love those plums. It is on the house." The woman handed Ling couple of plums.

"Thank you. Take care of Ming!" He bowed and turned to Shang, "Want one? It's really sweet around here." He bit into one and Shang watched the juice trail down his chin.

Shang leaned in, grasping his hand around Ping's hand that held the fruit and bit into it, his teeth grazing the skin of the younger man's fingers. Ping gaped as Shang darted his tongue out and lapped the juice that dripped down his fingers and bit back a groan that was rising in his throat and shivered. Shang nodded and replied, "Very sweet." He looked into the plum in Ping's delicate hand and took it, "I'll have this one." He chuckled quietly to himself and walked on. Ping took the other plum and smiled to himself and followed Shang, eating the second plum, having not expected the man to reciprocate in such manner. It was starting to get interesting.

They stopped before a vegetable stall and Ping began to inspect some fruits, selecting them and handing them to Shang as if they routinely done this for a long time.

"when are you going to do the next performance?" Shang asked after breaking the silence between them.

Ping looked up from inspecting peaches and smiled, "I am on hiatus right now and we will start doing the next opera in about a month before closing up for the winter. Between now and then, I will do little skits in teahouses."

"Skits?" Shang asked as he accepted the peaches from Ping and watched as the slender man inspect bok-choy.

"I have one coming up tonight at the Magnolia Tea House. I'll play flutes and sing, all while dressed up as a woman." He stood back up after selecting the bok-choy and grabbing a couple of carrots. He handed them to Shang and fished out coin bag from the depth of his sleeves and handed the correct amount to the merchant and started to pack the fruits and vegetables in the cloth bag he had brought with him.

"You do this kind of things often?" Shang asked as he slipped the peaches into the bag and held it, feeling like he needed to help out.

Ping nodded and they moved on to the next stall, pausing a bit to take a quick look and move on. "Yes, I get paid to do so. It helps with adding the income to the family and I don't feel like a failure to my parents. It also helps to stay in the art in between the opera performances. I've been doing it for about two years, training under the masters."

"I see. It is…" Shang thought, trying to find the right word.

Ping looked up at him and laughed, "it is all right. It is different, not something many men would be willing to do. I don't mind their contempts, they still enjoy the show anyway."

"Do you enjoy it?" the captain asked as they came to the end of the market and Ping led them around the block to enter a large garden park that would lead them back to Ping's house. Shang saw it would be a longer walk and was pleased he would be getting more time to spend with Ping. He wasn't sure why he felt that way and their earlier game of flirting had stirred something inside him. He wanted more.

Ping swayed his arms as he walked leisurely along the path, looking at the blossoms and stealing side glances at the tall captain. "Sure, I enjoy doing that. I am good at it. I could never swing a sword or fight, I am not strong enough. If I could bring my family honor by doing what I do best, then I do enjoy it."

Shang had to admit it was the most logical thing Ping had said and agreed. "I see."

Ping stopped by a magnolia tree and pulled down a branch that he could reach and plucked the large white flower. He brought it up to his face and inhaled it's perfumed and smiled, closing his eyes. Shang watched and felt his heart flutter at the sight, the wind had picked up a little bit and stirred, lifting Ping's long hair to dance in the wind. For a moment, Ping looked beautiful, eyes closed and holding the large magnolia blossom to his face. Ping opened his eyes and looked up, blushing as he caught Shang staring at him with an unreadable look in his eyes. He felt his face go hot and turned away.

"Say," Ping murmured as he continued on the trail, "any pretty girl waiting for you back home?" He berated himself mentally, wondering why he would ask such thing. Maybe he was curious. Homosexuality was common as heterosexual and no one really bats their eyes, except for those who demands honor to continue the family line.

Shang blinked and noticed Ping had moved away and continued on the trail. His long powerful legs easily brought him back to Ping's side. He was taken aback by the question and shook his head, "no. No one waiting for me at all."

Ping smiled to himself, feeling a little bit elated at the information. He had flirted and kissed several girls but none of them seemed to make him feel the way Shang made him feel. Their flirting in the marketplace had been spontaneous and left him wanting more. He glanced over his shoulder to the taller man, observing and taking in the man's feature. Shang has golden brown skin from being out in the sun all the time, soft black hair tied up in a topknot, strong jawline that made his feature handsome, and steel eyes that seem to bore into his soul. He would have liked to continue the flirting game with him. "For a handsome man like you, it's impossible. You must have lines of women waiting to see you again." Ping teased with a sly smile.

Shang glanced over to the other male and smirked, seeing the teasing smile. "I do not stay in town long enough to sway any women to my bed." He paused and turned to Ping and took a step forward. "I never really had any desire to even if I have bedded few." Ping swallowed and took a step back, seeing the dark look in the captain's eyes again. Taking another step forward, "but this time, I am staying long enough and only in one night, someone swayed my heart."

"Oh?" Ping squeaked as he felt himself backed up into the tree behind him and with no escape route as Shang caged him with his hands on the bark on each side of Ping's head. The bag forgotten by their sides. "Who caught your eyes then?"

"A golden princess, with the voice from heaven," Shang whispered as he leaned down, his nose barely touching Ping's nose. Their breath mingled and Ping stared wide-eyed at the taller man's face, trying to search the meaning in the actions that were happening. "I find myself bewitched and my heart was stolen…" he brushed his lips close to Ping's lips, barely tasting the sweet plum that he ate earlier.

Ping swallowed and allowed his eyes close as the lips came down, brushing ever so gently against his own. He asked softly, "who?"

"Someone named Ping," Shang replied and captured the smaller male's lips in a kiss. Ping gasped softly as his hands came up to rest on Shang's chest and slowly grasped his tunic to hold on as his legs became weak. Shang took the opportunity and swept his tongue into Ping's mouth, caressing against the other man's tongue. His hand came down and cradled Ping's head to bring him closer. They stood there, kissing until they needed to breathe and broke apart, panting.

Shang stepped back and stared at the flustered Ping, wondering what the hell he had done. He had never felt this way before, not with any women he had bedded in the past. His heart thudded in his chest as he breathed hard. It felt like he ran a marathon. Ping looked the same as he felt, breathing and his hands clutched to his chest. His lips were thoroughly abused, swollen and red from their kissing. "What… what have you done to me?"

Ping gasped, "I would ask the same thing. I've never…"

Shang stepped up and wrapped his arm around Ping's slender waist and drew him close, "Me either, but I can't explain this. This feel…"

"Right…" Ping supplied.

"I know." Shang exhaled and rested his forehead on Ping's head and closed his eyes. "We've only met last night but…"

Ping stepped closer and felt Shang wrap his strong arms around him to enclose him. He felt safe and secure, warm and loved. He rested his head on Shang's chest and he could hear the heartbeats thrumming. "Yes. I felt the same when I saw you last night in the garden. Shang?"

The captain looked down to the smaller male. He brought his hand up and caressed the soft cheek, tracing the smooth feature. "We'll figure this out."

"Yes…" Ping murmured softly. "We'll have to be careful. My parents may be all right with this but what about you?" He looked up, "I don't know how to do this… I've never done this before."  
"Me either. My father expects me to marry and bring a son to our family. I am the only child. I suppose we'll figure this out." Shang said as he let Ping go, almost regretfully. It felt right to hold the smaller man in his arms, he wanted to protect and shield Ping. He picked up the bag he had dropped and looked into the bag apologetically. "I hope they didn't get too bruised."

Ping laughed and took the bag to take a look. "Everything looks fine in here. Let's get back. It's getting late." He started to walk down the path and turned back to find Shang has not moved. "Shang?"

The captain shook his head and smiled, amazed at what had transpired. He wondered where things would go from now. There's no going back and he had not expected this at all. How can he be so enthralled by a single person in the short span of time. He looked forward to each day for the next few weeks during his stay.

WhiteMangoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMangoliaPinkChrysanthemum

Shang sat back and drank from his saucer as he watched Ping sing on the stage. True to Ping's words, he was dressed beautifully in silk gowns and his hair flowing down his back. His face was not painted like in the opera play but wore subtle makeups that enhanced his eyes and lips, making him like a woman. He moved gracefully and swayed, dazzling the audience in the tea house until late.

The owner of the tea house finally ushered the patrons out and was about to tell him to leave too. Ping stopped the owner, "It's alright, I'll be leaving with Captain Li after we finish our business."

The owner turned to Ping and bowed, "Thank you for coming. You have brought good business to my teahouse tonight. Here is your pay. Next week, same night?"

Ping nodded, taking the bag from the owner of the teahouse and bowed. "Yes, and thank you."

Shang rose and held his arm out for Ping to take. Ping laughed and wrapped his arm around the strong arm and allowed Shang to lead him out. "Amusing," Ping commented as he rested his head on Shang's shoulder as they walked down the dark street. It was late and no one was out. They slowly made their way back to the Fa household.

"You're dressed like a woman, so you get to be treated like one." Shang teased as he poked Ping's petite nose.

Ping rolled his eyes and swatted the finger, "under all of this, I am just Ping."

They entered the front entrance of the Fa property and Shang turned and led Ping into the garden, silently as they stole through until they got to the large willow tree on the far edge of the garden and crossed the small bridge. Shang brushed away the low hanging leaves and pulled Ping under. He turned and drew Ping to his body and cupped his face. Ping blushed as he fell against Shang's hard form and looked up, he saw the same look in his eyes from earlier and realized what they were. They were of lust and more.

Shang looked down at the beautiful dressed Ping and captured his lips, kissing them passionately. Ling grasped onto Shang's tunic for support as his legs felt weak from the heated kiss. Shang lips left Ling's lips and moved across the smooth jaw and down the slender neck, nibbling as he went, drawing gasp and moans from the smaller man. His hand held the smaller form tight to his body, he knew Ping had gone weak in the knees. His other hand caressed Ping's side softly, feeling the soft curves of the slender hip. He couldn't get enough of the smaller male in his arms. His pants were tight and he groaned as Ping ran his slender fingers through his hair and down his back, clawing sensual trails.

"Shang…" Ping whispered as he felt the larger man press against him and gasped, realizing what was poking his abdomen. He knew his own was straining and tight against the gown he wore. The silk shifted across his groin ever so sensually and he gasped again. "Shang…" He whimpered as the captain start to peel the silks away from his top, exposing his pale flat chest. Shang's lips trailed down to his collarbone and nipped there, eliciting another electric feeling down to his groin. He moaned loudly and gasped as the large hand slipped past the silks and caressed his chest, fingers tracing over the sensitive nub.

Shang couldn't stop himself, he wanted to taste all of Ping's delicate skin, he was sweet like honey. His length swelled and became harder each time Ping moaned and called out his name. His groin strained against his pants, feeling tight and painful as he rubbed against Ping. He wasn't sure how to process from there, it wasn't the same as bedding a woman. His fingers slipped into Ping's top and caressed the smooth flat chest. He drew back and watched Ping's expression as he teased the nipple and tweaked it. Ping looked like he was lost in ecstasy and buckled his silk covered hips, looking like a wanton woman. His long ebony hair swayed behind him with every jerk and thrust. They fell down to the ground softly and Shang laid Ping on the grass beside the tree and hovered over the smaller male.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have brought you here," Shang panted. He ran his hand through the long ebony lock, having messed it up earlier.

Flustered Ling looked up into the other man's brown eyes and smiled. He reached up, his delicate hands drawing his head down to let their lips meet. He whispered against the broader lips, "I want this too…" he traced his lips across the broad lips again and wrapped one leg over Shang's hip to bring him down to grind against. They both moaned as the pressure increased, soon their hips began to thrust against each other in fervent passion. Shang gasped as he felt his end coming and broke the kiss to grind harder against the smaller man.

Ling held onto Shang, his slender nails dug into the broad shoulders, biting into his skin. His hips rose and met with every thrust Shang pushed against him, their clothed members rubbing against each other heatedly. He let out a small wail as he felt his end come, his whole body stiffening as blinding sensation shot through every fiber of his nerves. He gasped as his member throbbed, spilling his come into the gown, staining it. Breathing hard as he felt Shang coming closer and held on, allowing the other man thrust few more times before stiffening, he could feel the captain's member throb against his abdomen. He reached up and kissed all over Shang's face softly until he came to.

"Ping." Shang murmured as he felt the soft gentle kisses on his face and looked down to see the beautiful eyes staring up at him with adoration. He smiled and caressed the delicate cheek and brushed the damp hair from Ling's forehead. He knew they looked like a mess and rolled over to the side and slumped on the grass. He winced as he felt the stickiness in his pants and knew Ling had the same problem under his gown.

Ling rolled to his side to look up at Shang, "I've never done this before…" He murmured and closed his eyes to inhale the older man's scent.

Shang looked down and wrapped his arm around Ping, "Me neither. It is not same as bedding a woman. It is interesting," He murmured softly. "I am sorry for surprising you."

Ping gave a small laugh, "Shang," he opened his eyes and sat up to look down, "I am happy it was you that I get to experience this moment with." He rested his chin on the broad chest and twirled a random design on the tunic with his finger, "maybe we can do this again?" he asked hopefully.

Shang laughed and rolled them over to pin Ping down, holding his hands over his head and kissing the smaller man before nibbling down the neck, drawing more moans. "we'll do more for as long I am here…" He then sobered up and sat back, straddling Ping.

"What?" Ping asked, getting up on his elbows.

"I'll be here for only a few weeks but after that, I will not be able to return for a while. I don't know how long." He looked down to Ping and sighed. He moved to sit against the tree and gather Ping into his side and laid his head back, "I don't want to leave now that I know you."

Ping rested his hand onto Shang's chest and sighed, "I don't want you to leave either. Let's not worry about that now." he pushed up and stood up. He held his hand down to Shang who took it and stood up. "Let's just focus our time together. I am glad your father decided to come here, bringing you here."

"I am too." Shang murmured and kissed Ping once more. "We better get back in the house before anyone find us here. I really don't want to explain this." He gestured to the state of the mess they are in.

They laughed softly together and stole their way across the garden and slipped into Shang's room from the side of the house to avoid traipsing through the house. Shang watched as Ping looked out in the hallway before darting to his own room.

Before Ping closed his door, a crackle their ears and Ping looked horrified as he glanced down the hallway to find his grandmother standing there in her nightgown. "Grandmother?"

The little old woman approached Ping and gave him a look over and gestured to his state of mess grinning, "too much fun out in the garden, eh?" she crackled as Ping paled.

Shang paled behind his closed door and turned to crack the door open a slit to see Ping looking horrified at his grandmother.

"Grandmother! I… I just came back from the tea house!" Ping stammered.

The old woman rolled her eyes and batted her hand in the air to wave off the ridiculousness. "Nothing gets by me!" She turned and pointed a finger to Shang's closed door and said, "you better treat Ping good or I'll come after you when it's my time and I'll bring our ancestors down on you!"

Ping gaped at his grandmother and waved his hands frantically, "grandmother!"

Shang opened his door to narrow his eyes at the old woman, "what are you on about?"

The old woman grabbed Shang's collar and Ping's gown, bringing both men down to her eye-level. "I know you two had been making googly eyes at each other. You two behave and keep it discreet. I really don't care what gets your jollies on but keep it down! I could hear you both! That willow tree is near my room. You both are lucky your parents didn't hear you! You both move fast!" Shang and Ping paled at the old woman. She let them go and grinned, "Ah, young love. Good night then." She ambled down the hallway and paused, turning back to them and winked, "Ping, remember the valley where I took you to play in the creek?"

Ping squeaked softly, "yes?"

"Just an idea." She tapped her finger on her nose and cracked before disappearing into her room.

"Did she?" Shang asked as he pointed down the hallway.

Ping sweatdropped and nodded, "yes. She did."

"Shit." Shang muttered, "well, good night."

Ping smiled and blew a kiss, "night."

Their doors closed and all went silent in the house.

* * *

References/notes in this chapter:

homosexuality in China: it was considered a norm during Mulan's time (around 400 AD) and occasionally is encouraged in some situation. It wasn't considered a taboo until western influence around the 1840s.


	3. Reflection of a Boy

Warning: heavy yaoi lime

 **Chapter Three: Reflection of a Boy**

The next week, they spent their time playing board games in the morning, retreated to the garden to read books and travel to town to shop. At night, Ping would perform at different tea houses and Shang would accompany him to watch. Sometimes their parents went too, enjoying Ping's performances. They stole kisses in between and sneak off in the town garden behind trees for heated passions when no one was looking.

Zhou sat at the table sipping his tea in silence, enjoying the stillness of the quiet morning. He enjoyed the tranquil and peace of his life and knew it would not last long. He opened his eyes to see his long time friend joining him at the table. His wife came out of the kitchen and set down breakfast before the other man and disappeared back into the kitchen to prepare lunch with Grandmother.

"It is nice." General Li murmured as he inhaled his green tea, savoring the bitter scent.

"Yes, it is," Zhou replied softly as he placed his cup down. He had long finished his breakfast and visited the family shrine out in the garden. He was always an early riser and rose with the sun. "Summer is coming to its end. It had been a nice long warm weather we have been having."

"I agree. I thank you for allowing my son and myself to rest here before we get too busy."

"Yes. Our sons are getting along rather famously." Zhou said as he looked across the table at his friend. They were oblivious to their sons' secret rendezvous, not caring how much they had spent together. "I admit, I was afraid that you and your son would not take so kindly to my son's unique way."

"Think nothing of it, Zhou. Shang and I have enjoyed opera and frequently visit each time we pass a town given if there's a show. To be honest, old friend, Ping is far the best nan dan I've ever seen. You should be honored. I would not be surprised if his skills reach the Emperor's ear and receive a request soon."

"That would bring the family a great honor the day that happen." Zhou agreed and sipped his tea once again.

Silence fell upon them and they enjoyed their breakfast in peace. Until a loud shout shattered their resolve and they both sweatdropped, turning their heads to see Ping bounce across the garden with Shang in a chase.

"Wa! I did not hide your sword sheath!" Ping cried as he ran toward the entrance and disappeared beyond it, heading the barn.

Shang shouted after the smaller man, "Liar! You were admiring it last night!"

"I returned it to your room!" Ping shouted from the barn.

The two women looked up to the window to see Ping fly past by. Grandmother chuckled under her breath, "admiring it, my ass."

"Mother! What are you on about?" Zangjun asked.

The old woman waved the bok-choy leave in the air, "nothing we need to be bothered about."

"If they had grown up together, it would have been a different story," Zhou muttered. Both of his sons were quiet and reserved with occasional squabbles growing up, being far apart in age. However, between Shang and Ping, they were much more lively.

Ping laughed as he leaned back against the wooden structure of the stable, waiting for Shang to catch up. The captain skidded and turned the corner right into Ping's arms and panted, "Where is it?" He muttered, allowing the smaller man kiss his way up his neck. He grasped the small waist and brought Ping closer so there were no spaces in between them.

"I told you, I left it in your room. It might have gotten knocked off the bed last night when you pulled me down."

"Ah," Shang chuckled, remembering the night before where they had sneaked into his room and made out until they fell asleep. He looked around the stable, seeing their horses in the stalls, watching them. "What's the plan for today?"

Ping drew back from nibbling Shang's collarbone and observed the light hickey he left. "Oh, since I do not have any plan for tonight or errands to run. Let's go to the valley." He winked and walked past Shang to the horses and patted the massive black horse's snout as it came over the pen to greet Ping. "Do you want to go out today, Khan?"

The horse nickered. Shang shook his head in amusement and went over to his horse in the next pen and together they both prepared their horses for the journey. "The valley your grandmother mentioned the other night?" He asked as they led the horses out of the stable.

"Where are you headed?" Zhou called out to them.

Ping waved to his father, "I'm showing Shang around the valley."

"Be careful out there," Zhou called after them.

"Valley, they said?" Grandmother asked as she popped her head out from the kitchen.

"Yes." Zhou turned to her as she came ambling out of the kitchen.

She crackled, "wondered when they would go. Don't expect them to be back until late."

General Li frowned at the woman and turned to his friend, "What does she mean?"

"I am not sure. She's always saying things that no one really knows. It is best to not question her."

They reached the valley an hour later, far from the town and Ping got off his horse and started to walk along the creek, allowing Khan roam nearby. Shang followed suit and got off his own horse and allowed it go to graze. He joined Ping's side and they both walked silently together, admiring the view.

"It's a beautiful place," Shang commented as he glanced around.

"Grandmother often take my brother and me here to gather the chestnuts from the trees. Autumn is coming, you can really tell out here." Ping pointed out to the trees and he gestured to the mountain, "the trees go high here and if fall comes, they start to turn at the top and it gives us the warning to prepare for winter. It's not happening yet but soon. It's in the wind." He turned to Shang and grabbed his hand, "come on! Let me show you my favorite spot." He quickly tugged Shang away from the creek and over the meadow and into a small grove of magnolia trees. The blossoms were still in the trees and the grove itself was shady and beautiful with soft moss underneath everywhere. Shang inhaled sharply as Ping let go and danced in a circle among the magnolia tree. He could see why his parents would have wanted to name Ping 'Mulan' if he was born a girl. The name Mulan came from the magnolia blossoms and it truly defined Ping. He even smelled like said flower.

Ping preferred to wear light colored pants with pale cotton or stain changshan and darker sash around his slender waist. Today was no difference from other days, he chose to wear white pants and pale purple changshan and black sash. He looked beautiful with his long flowing hair down his back, half of it tied up in a small topknot. The magnolia blossom fell down around him.

Shang settled to sit against the tree and watched with pleasure as Ping danced in the shade of the trees. It was peaceful and he was getting his own private show from the beautiful nan dan. He could not believe how much he had fallen for someone like Ping. He had never thought in a million dynasties that he would ever fall for a man. But that night, the first time he saw Ping on the stage, decked in gold and pearls, looking every bit like a goddess and hearing his soprano voice, he fell, hard.

Ping laughed and fell to his knees beside Shang and laid down, resting his head on the strong thighs, looking up at Shang with shining eyes. "What are you thinking?" In the past week together, sneaking off and stealing kisses and groping in secret, Ping found himself falling for the handsome captain, enjoying his company and strong protective arms. He never thought he was ever lonely until now and feared the day to come when the captain had to leave.

"You." Shang softly replied as he brushed the long hair, enjoying the soft feeling of the silky strand. Everything about Ping screams perfect female, yet he was a male. "Do you wish you were born a woman?"

Ping hummed at the question and rested his hands on his chest. "There were times that I wished I was a woman, then I realized. I might had been horrible as a woman." He turned his head, "I have that kind of bad luck. Think about it, I would have disappointed my parents being a girl, not being able to sit perfectly still, do everything that is required to be a perfect bride. I speak up, I run and I love riding." He sat up and faced Shang, grinning, "Imagine this; me, going down the matchmaker and stumbling about everything before the matchmaker. My tea would not make it in the cup, I would have cheat notes on my arm and it will become wet and the matchmaker might have gotten the ink on herself and making an absolute fool of herself and maybe set herself on fire, and it would be all my fault." Shang chuckled as he rubbed his hand across Ping's thigh softly. Ping sighed, "I am not perfect as a man, I am small, weak and I can't even lift and swing the sword. I can't shoot the target with a bow or fight barehanded. I would've been killed immediately in the front line. I am not perfect as a woman either. I am somewhere in between. I've come to accept myself and grateful that there is a way that I can bring honor to my family rather than disgrace them. Like my grandmother say, the gods are playing a joke."

"Perhaps. The joke is including me." Shang murmured as he leaned in and captured Ping's lips and kissing him softly. He drew back slightly that he spoke against Ping's lips, "of all the women I should've been able to fall for, it a man in a dress with the voice of an angel that I fell for. And I don't care." He kissed again, harder than last with passion. Ping reached up and laced his fingers into Shang's hair, undoing his topknot. Shang's hair fell down around his shoulder and he pulled Ping onto his lap, undoing the top button to gain access to Ping's slender neck, nibbling his way down.

Ping moaned as he threw his head back, loving the feeling of kisses down his neck and gentle teeth scraping against the sensitive spots. He groaned softly as he felt his pants become uncomfortable and tight. He felt his body shifted and found himself lying on the soft moss and Shang hovering above him. He smiled up at the handsome man, reaching up to caress his sharp angular feature. "I think… no. I love you."

Shang's eyes widened at the admission and saw the truth in Ping's eyes and smiled. He felt the same, "I love you too." He leaned down and kissed him again, his hand roaming the slender waist and going down to reach the bulge in the center, massaging the stiffening member. Ping was smaller and smoother than Shang was but the captain did not care, he loved every bit of Ping and groaned as Ping pushed himself against his hand. He moved them to work at the frog clasp of Ping's top, revealing his pale slender torso that had a hint of muscle tone. His waist narrowed and flared like a woman, giving away to long slender legs. He quickly undid Ping's sash and pushed the pants down.

Ping gasped as the air hit his bare skin and looked down to see Shang running his hand down his chest. His fingers paused to tease his nipples before going down over the flat abs and circling around his belly button. He swallowed as the large hand trailed down, following the thin hair trail that led to his groin. He moaned as the hand cupped him, enveloping him in warmth. They had fondled and groped, but only through their clothes and this was the first time Shang was seeing him naked and exposed. He threw his head back as Shang started to slowly rub up and down his manhood, every once in a while teasing the tip by swiping a finger over the weeping top.

"Please, Shang… please…" He begged softly as the sensation started to roll throughout his body from head to toes. He grasped the moss on the sides and clenched. Shang smiled as he watched Ping's expression as he gave him the hand job.

"What?" Shang asked, watching Ping's expressive face.

"Please, I don't know. It is so good…" Ping muttered.

Shang smirked and moved his head down and inhaled Ping's scent. It was clean with a musky scent and the perfume of magnolia blossom. He groaned as his own member became harder and his pants uncomfortable. He kept his hand motion in rhythm and Ping's hips were rising to meet his thrust. He leaned down and allowed the tip into his mouth and closed over it, allowing his mouth take over.

"Oh!" Ping's eyes shot open and he looked down to see Shang's mouth over his member. He gasped as the hot feeling of Shang's mouth doing the work and rolled his head back as the intense feeling shot through his body. He let out a weak cry as the sensation kept going, coiling tighter and tighter. He felt his sacks clench and grasped Shang's hair, "Shang… I'm… oh!" He saw stars behind his eyelids when Shang sucked tighter around his member and went faster. Ping let out a cry as his body spasmed, releasing the tension in rolling waves. He clenched his hands in the moss and Shang's hair as his member throbbed in Shang's mouth, filling up with his release.

Shang swallowed and licked his lips, surprised at himself for giving a head and looked to see Ping boneless sprawled out on the moss and panting. He leaned over and kissed, allowing the smaller male taste himself. Ping reached around and held onto Shang, kissing until they were out of breath.

Ping realized Shang must also be in a state too and pushed him up to sit up. He smiled at the larger man and pushed Shang down to lie back and with deft fingers, he opened up his tunic and traced his muscles, his cool fingers dancing over the hot skin that was beginning to become slick with sweat. He inhaled Shang's scent, strong and masculine, of vanilla and sandalwood soap and his own scent. Shang watched as Ping lean down and lick across his muscle and tease his nipple before taking it in his mouth. He groaned at the sensation, never having realized that it felt good. He had always thought it was something women felt and not men. Ping had proven him wrong again and felt the small hand going down his abdomen, teasing and dragging the nails, giving him goosebumps. He heard the soft bell of laughter and opened his eyes to see Ping undoing his sash and pulling his pants down, freeing his straining member.

Ping gasped softly as Shang's member stood to attention. It was large and thick and dark pink, weeping at the tip. He reached out and touched it, wrapping his fingers around the girth and finding that he could not fully wrap his fingers around. He looked up to see Shang watching him intently and smiled. He wanted to pay back for what Shang had done to him and glanced down to the large throbbing member in his hands. He leaned down and licked the tip with his tongue, tasting the saltiness of the precum. Shang groaned and rolled his head back, feeling the warm wet appendage lap him while the slender hands stroked him.

"Faster, Ping." He moaned as he felt that the speed wasn't enough for him. Ping opened his mouth and allowed as much he could get Shang's thickness in without choking. He could not get it all in but wrapped the rest with his hands and started to bob his head. Every once in a while, he would lick around the tip and teased the top before returning to the rhythm. Shang groaned and stroked Ping's hair, assisting with the speed and murmuring encouragement.

Ping smiled inwardly, feeling powerful bringing a strong man to weakness with such sensual act and freed one of his hand to fondle the sack that was beginning to tighten under his ministration. Shang gasped as the sensation was spreading throughout his body in tingling warmth and rolling waves. He clenched Ping's head and urged him to go faster. Ping complied and soon, he tensed as the coil within him released, sending powerful waves of tingling through his body. He bucked his hips several times into Ping's mouth. Ping held on as the member throbbed and spewed salty fluid into his mouth and swallowed as much he could but it was so much that some dribbled out from the corner of his mouth. He sat back up and grinned at Shang, his arm across his eyes as he panted.

Shang peeked under his arm to see Ping licking the corner of his mouth and wiping the remaining of the semen fluid and licking them off his hands. He felt his member throbbed at the sight and sat up, grabbing Ping's hands and kissing his lips with fervent passion, tasting himself. He gathered the naked young man into his arms and laid back, holding him close. They sighed together and allowed the speckles of sunlight warm them through the ceiling of the magnolia trees. They fell asleep together in each other arms.

WhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemum

Ping walked back to his house from the Opera House, just finishing up with the meeting with the master about the upcoming performance. They would need to start practicing soon. He frowned as he saw people gathered on the street outside his family's property. They lived on the edge of the town and the street led eastward to the road that connected to the other roads leading to other towns and the Imperial City. He rushed to find his father standing in front with his mother. General Li and Captian Shang was nowhere to be seen.

Earlier that morning, they all were enjoying breakfast and Ping and Shang was squabbling over the chess game, arguing about who cheated and who did not. It was a good amusement until a messenger showed up and handed the letter to General Li. He had read the message and with a stoic look on his face, he stood up and left, gesturing for Shang to follow. Shang gave Ping one last look and left. The messenger also handed Ping another letter and he read it, finding that he was being summoned to the Opera House for a meeting. He got up and bowed to his parents, explaining where he was needed. He knew General Li was summoned elsewhere and worried if it were serious.

The sound of drums filled the air as Ping reached his parents' side and he asked quietly, "what is happening?"

Zhou shook his head and clasped his son's shoulder. "Not a good news."

Ping gasped as legions of soldiers being led by General Li and Captain Li in full regalia armors came in from the east side. They all paused as they entered the street and a scrawny man in a blue robe, a governor from the Emperor upon the horse back opened his mouth, his loud screeching voice announced, "Citizen! I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City! The Huns has invaded China!" Ping paled and looked to Shang, their eyes met and the captain gave a tiny shake of the head with a hint of a frown. Ping swallowed and covered his mouth with the blue scarf around his neck with his hand for comfort. The man continued, "by the order of the Emperor, one able-bodied man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army." He pulled out the list and started naming family.

Ping looked up to his father who looked somber and standing tall. "Father?"

Zhou looked down to his son who could have been his daughter. He shook his head, "no." It was a simple command and Ping gasped.

"The Fa Family!" Ping shot a look to the scribe and felt his father's hand leave his shoulder, attempting to walk without the assistant of the cane and straining to not hobble. The older man was nearly red in the face as he reached up to take the conscription paper. The scribe sneered down at Zhou and asked, "You have a son, right?" His beady eyes shot to Ping. Shang started and his father shot his hand out to stop him.

Zhou started resoundingly to the scrawny scribe, "I am ready to serve the Emperor."

"I remember you. Lieutenant Fa, you retired because of your leg. Your son is going, not you." The scribe grabbed the conscription and pointed to Ping, "Come here!"

Ping paled as he stepped up to stand next to his father, "how old are you?"

Zhou looked angry but held his tongue as he waited. He did not want to send his son to war. Ping wasn't suitable and he knew his eldest son was being conscripted into a different army for his wife's family since there was no son for that side of the family. He cursed the gods silently for taking both of his sons at the same time.

Ping replied softly, "sixteen."

Shang's eyes widened and shot a look to the young man, not realizing how old Ping was the entire time. He had always assumed Ping was older, perhaps eighteen or so. He swallowed hard and watched as Ping take the conscription note and helped his father back to the house. He saw Ping look over his shoulder and caught the unshed tears in the lovely eyes. He frowned and turned his head away, following his father deeper into the town.

General Li noticed his son's behavior when it came to Ping and softly told him, "It had to be done. I know Zhou would not want Ping to serve in the Imperial Army. That kid would not make it on the front line."

Shang frowned and turned to his father, "then assign him to my legion so I can protect him! The Fa family had been generous to us, we should do them the favor in return!"

"I did not realize how passionate you would be for Ping. In short two weeks of knowing him, you both have become very close. I have suspected," General Li murmured and saw his son pale, confirming his suspicion, "I see. There is no room for that kind of feelings in the army, especially during the time of war." He took a moment to study his son. "Very well, I will make sure he is assigned to your legion. You are going to be training your own batch while I go to the front line."

"Father!" Shang exclaimed and drew back, remembering that he was a soldier and not a child anymore, "I apologize," and bowed his head.

"Remember! Do not allow your emotions lead you to the wrong choices. What done is done." He pulled the horse's rein and trotted off. Shang sighed and followed after his father with one last look to the Fa house.

Ping knelt beside his father in the master bedroom. His father had exhausted himself and was beyond grief that he was losing both of his sons to war. He looked over to Ping and held his hand, "Ping, I tried. I do not want you to go. You belong in the opera house, not in the Imperial Army."

"Father. You tried to teach me when I was younger. I will do my best." Ping softly replied and looked down to the conscription note. He was to report to the Mushung Camp in the morning, it was several hours ride to the camp and he would have to leave several hours before dawn.

Zhou looked over to his wife and gestured for her to go to the cabinet in the corner of the room. Ping looked over to see his mother open up to reveal his father's armors. "Take my armors and my sword. Let the ancestors protect you as well. The gods made you who you are for a reason and I believe you will find your way. I am proud of you, son. Try it on and let your mother and grandmother help to adjust it to fit you. You will need to leave early in the morning."

Ping nodded and stood up and approached his mother. His grandmother handed him the clothes and Ping silently undressed and dressed in the heavy rough fabric, the material scratched his delicate skin. His mother reached up and pulled his long hair in a tight topknot and tied it off. Ping gasped softly as he was donned in the armor and allowed his grandmother and mother adjust the straps and tied it on him. Soon, he was fully dressed and his father looked over at him and gave a sad smile. "I will honor you, father." Ping fisted his right hand into his left palm and bowed. He turned and allowed the women take the armors off and set it aside. He would need to sleep.

Sleep did not come easily to him. The sky wailed and wept that night. Ping slipped out of his bed and stole away into the garden and to the shrine. He entered the family shrine and sat there, looking at his reflection against the smooth polished stone with his ancestors' names etched in them.

He bowed his head and opened his mouth and sang softly, "look at me… I will never pass for a perfect soldier." He glanced up to see his reflection, his beautiful face staring back, "or a perfect son. Can it be? I am not meant to play this part?" He stood up and walked around the shrine as his hand trailed along the wall where the scenes of his family history were painted upon. Small stone guardians sat on the top of each pillar around the circular room. "Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart." He thought of Shang and a tear fell from his eye. "Who is that boy I see?" He paused before the large polished stone that was taller than he was, it held the most ancient of his family's ancestors. "Staring back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide who I am." He turned and left the shrine, letting the down pouring rain drench him. He walked along the garden trail and over the small bridge into the willow's grove. He looked around and recalled the first night he was with Shang. "Though I tried. When will my reflection show who I am inside?" He shook his head and left the grove to make his way back to the house. He paused at the large stone dragon at the head of the garden and climbed onto it and in between the dragon's legs. "When will my reflection show who I am, inside?" He let his voice trail off, drowned out by the rain and thunder. He curled up tight into a ball and allowed tears to fall, mingling with the rain.

His grandmother glanced out of her window, watching her grandson wander the garden. She barely could hear his beautiful voice in the rain and understood his sorrow. She looked up to the sky, "Ancestors, please watch over Ping. You allowed him to be born that way, protect him and let him find his path."

* * *

References/notes in this chapter:

'Reflections' song, rights reserved to Disney, were slightly altered to fit for this story.


	4. Nan Dan Soldier

Warning: light yaoi lime and lewd comments

 **Chapter Four: Nan Dan Soldier**

Ping rode hard to the campsite and arrived at dawn. He could see that most of the soldiers had arrived and was mingling around, it was breakfast time. He pulled out the conscription note from his armor and felt the pendant that his grandmother gave him that morning. It was a simple circular pendant with the dragon on it.

"This was my husband, Mushu's pendant. It had always brought him luck. I want you to have it." She told him as she handed the pendant to him.

Ping shook his head, "no, I shouldn't. You always wore it."

"And it had brought me good lucks and long live. I want you to have it." She told him sternly and clasped it around his neck and slipped it in his tunic. "Stay safe."

"Thank you."

He slipped the pendant back in his shirt and looked up. He swallowed hard and entered the campsite, allowing a soldier take his horse to join with the others for now. He was pointed to the center of the camp where he was to report.

He walked and heard whispering that surrounded him as he passed the soldiers.

"Isn't that Fa Ping? Fa Zhou's son?"

"He's too pretty to be here."

"Don't you hear, he's a nan dan. He is not going to last long."

"Isn't that the nan dan from Weizhuang?"

Ping sighed and stopped as three soldiers of different size. One looked like he had a black eye and another tall and lanky squabbling and punching at each other and the third, a large bald man stepping up and picking both up and rocking them to ease their squabbling. His humming mantra seemed to immediately calm the two soldiers down.

The skinny one shook himself as he was settled down and spotted Ping, "Hey! You're new."

Ping chuckled nervously, "Uhm, I think we all are new."

"A smart one, aren't ya?" The short one with black eye growled as he peered up at Ping with his good one.

"Er, where do I report to?"

The large one gestured to the tent nearby, it was the largest one and more ornate than the rest around the field of tents. "The General and the Captain is in the tent, report there."

"Uh, thanks." Ping bowed and walked past them. He looked over his shoulder and shook his head to see the two soldiers began squabbling again.

He reached out and started to pull back the flap but a person stepped out, nearly running him down. He looked up and swallowed, meeting with a familiar set of steel eyes. "Captain Li, Fa Ping reporting to duty." He handed up the scroll.

Shang stepped out of the tent and looked down as he felt his chest hit someone and found the familiar face staring up at him with nervousness. He softened slightly and took the scroll and nodded, "Welcome to Mushang Camp." He then whispered, "you could've run."

Ping frowned, "and dishonor my family? No. I am here."

Shang tucked the scroll into his armor, "go and see about getting yourself settled. We'll talk later when I am free."

"All right." Ping stepped back and watched as Shang retreat. General Li stepped out and glanced at Ping and bowed his head at the smaller man and followed after his son. The scrawny scribe, Chi Fu, came out and sneered as his beady eyes darted around and landed on Ping. He narrowed his eyes and turned his nose up and chased after the two men. Ping gave a loathing look to the scrawny man, "ugh, that man."

"Yeah, you go that right." An arm landed on his shoulder and he looked up to see the thin soldier from earlier. "Chi Fu is the snottiest man alive. Just keep clear of him and you'll be fine. I'm Ling."

"And I am Yao." the short burly man pounded his chest with his fist.

"Chien-Po, nice to meet you." The gentle giant smiled.

"Fa Ping." Ping murmured.

"Fa Ping?" Yao asked and roared in a laugher. Ling stifled his snickering and then lost it, rolling down on the ground laughing loudly.

Ping frowned, "What? What is so funny about my name."

"Ah, nothing… nothing. Fa Ping." Ling giggled and then laughed out loud again.

"Ugh." Ping scowled and went to search for someone to see about setting up his tent.

Chien Po shook his head, "I believe you both were rude."

"Oh come on! His name is funny!" Ling gasped in between breath.

Yao grinned, "Pretty boy with a funny name."

Ling burst out laughing again, "pretty boy! Bawahaha! Yes, everyone would be Fa Ping for him!"

Yao roared, laughing and slapping his legs as Ling laughed on the ground again. Chien Po shook his head but smiling.

WhiteMangoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMangoliaPinkChrysanthemum

Ping had found be assigned a spot near the end of the campsite and struggled to set up his tent and gave up as it collapsed halfway. He threw down the stick and grumbled, settling on the ground. Khan had been returned to him and grazed the grass nearby.

"Need some help?" Ping looked up to see Shang and glanced back down in shame.

"I'll figure it out," Ping muttered and stood up, turning his back to Shang and started to pull at the string to straighten up his tent. Shang came around and silently helped to set up the tent. In few minutes the tent was erected and secured. It was a small one but just enough to give Ping a privacy and room to store his armors. Shang noted it was Fa Zhou's armors and knew Ping father must have given it to him.

"I…" Shang started softly. He saw Ping look away and a tear was threatening to spill from the corner of his eyes. Shang sighed and grabbed Ping's hand and led him to the forest and they kept on walking until they reached the river. Shang then turned to Ping and embraced him. Ping finally let his tears free, basking in the warmth and feeling secure in Shang's arms.

"I'm pathetic, aren't I?" Ping asked as he rubbed his eyes free from the tears and looked up.

"No. You're being you," Shang replied with a small smile and wiped a stray tear with his thumb. "Why didn't you tell me you were sixteen?"

Ping was taken back by the unusual question. "I thought you knew. I mean, your father and my father are friends. I just assumed."

"How old do you think I am?" Shang asked.

Ping pursed his lips and thought, Shang nearly groaned at his expression because it was having an effect on him. "Twenty-three?"

Shang rolled his eyes, "you proved your point. You're right."

"Oh." Ping moved away from Shang and sat on the rock, watching the water trickle by. "I am sure you're not here to talk to me about my age. It does not matter, I am of age to be in the army and here I am."

"I do not want you to be here, Ping. You do not belong here."

"I know. But fate made got here, so I am going to see it through." Ping looked up.

"Yes. About that… I am your Captain, your superior and I can't be seen treating you the way I have been with you back home. You have to treat me with respect and we can not let anyone know of our…" he swallowed, "relationship."

Ping looked up and gave a sad smile. "I know. It was fun while it lasted." He stood up and saluted, "Captain Li, if I may be excused?"

"No." Shang murmured and grabbed Ping's hand and pulled him to his chest, capturing his cheek with another. "But we can do this…" He kissed Ping. Ping sighed and allowed Shang ravish him. "Only if no one is watching. It won't be often as we want." Shang said against Ping's lips.

"Mm, okay," Ping smiled and kissed Shang again, sweeping his tongue into the older man's mouth and moaning as he felt his large hands knead his backside, grinding him closer.

WhiteMangoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMangoliaPinkChrysanthemum

Ping made his way to the mess tent and got himself a bowl of rice and some eggs the next morning. He had sorely missed sleeping in his own bed, sleeping on the hard ground was not comfortable. He turned and saw Ling wave him over. He exhaled his breath more than necessary and went over to sit with Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po. They were the first soldiers he knew the names and figured he might start with them and get to know them.

Digging into his rice, he listened to the conversation float around him. It ranged from some soldiers talking about their family they left behind, to their anticipation of what would come in the war and there were some lewd conversations.

The men behind him were talking about sex and what they could do without women since there were none around. Ping scrunched his nose up at how disgusting they were going on about.

"you stick the sword in the chrysanthemum." a soldier told another and Ping frowned at the odd statement and glanced over his shoulder, wondering what the hell the man was going on about.

"What?" He muttered to himself and turned back to his breakfast.

Ling saw this and giggled, "you have no idea what that mean?" He had heard the conversation and saw Ping's expressions.

"Do I want to know?" Ping retorted back.

Yao laughed, "You with the lewd name has no idea!?"

"All right, what the hell is with my name?"

Chien Po whispered into Ping's ear and Ping's eyes went wide and he shouted, "Oh gods! Why am I a joke to you, gods?" he buried his head in his hands and groaned.

Yao chuckled and went back to his breakfast. Ling nudged Ping and gestured to the table. Ping looked up and glanced to see a couple of rows of rice grains arranged in a circle like a flower, a chrysanthemum. Ping frowned and looked to Ling, feeling unsure what the thin man was going on about. Ling held up a middle finger. Ping realized what Ling was going on about with his finger and watched as Ling stuck his finger on the table in the center of the chrysanthemum flower. "That's the sword in the chrysanthemum. Now, I've broken your virgin mind." Ling giggled and stood up, taking his empty bowl with him.

Ping stared at the rice formation on the table, the center had been spread, pushing the rice out farther and he blushed horribly. He finally understood the meaning and covered his face, muttering to himself, "oh gods… oh, gods. Why me?"

Shang had seen the whole scenarios from the distance and wondered why Ping looked so embarrassed. He made a mental note to ask him later. He looked up to his father who appeared by his side and got up in silent to join the General for another meeting.

General Li pointed to a place on the map and moved his hand as he spoke, "The Huns has attacked. Here, here and there." He walked around the table and pointed to another place between the camp and the Imperial City deep in the mountain, "The Tung Shao Pass, I will be taking the main troops there and defend the Huns before they destroy the village here."

"Excellent strategy, sir!" Chi Fu exclaimed as he brushed some notes and waved his brush around, splattering inks, "I do love surprises."

The General bit back a grimace as he glanced at the short governor. He wondered why the Emperor had sent this scrawny man and felt sorry for his son. He turned to his son, "You will stay and train the new recruits as I have promised you. Chi Fu will be here and when he decide your troop are ready, you will join us, Captain."

Shang bowed his head, taking in pride that his father acknowledged him as Captain for real. He had only recently received the title but this would be the first time he would truly act upon the duty.

"Oh!" Chi Fu tittered, "This is enormous responsibility, General!" He turned to the older man, "Perhaps, a soldier with more experience would be better?"

"Shang will do. He is number one in his class, extensive knowledge of training technique and military lineage. My son will do an excellent job."

Shang gave a small smile to his father and deeply bowed, "I am honored, father. I will not let you down, sir."

"Very good." General Li replied with a small smile of his own and turned to Chi Fu, "I expect reports periodically. Please allow us some privacy."

Chi Fu sputtered and saw the intensive look in the General's eyes and bowed, swallowing his pride. "Yes, General Li." He turned and left.

The flap fell and General Li sagged slightly, showing weariness. "Shang," he said as he moved to his son's side and placed his hands on the younger man's shoulders, facing him. "I know you can do it." He allowed his hands to drop.

"Thank you, father." Shang replied. His brow furrowed slightly in concern, "what is it?"

"I should've followed Fa Zhou's path and retired years ago. Ah, perhaps after this war I will make the request. There are many fine officers that can replace me, perhaps you would."

Shang shook his head, "let's not be hasty." He heard his father laugh softly and smiled at him. The smile fell from his face soon as he saw the seriousness on his father's face once again.

"About Ping, do watch after him. He is special and I do not want Fa Zhou to lose his son." Shang nodded weakly. "Remember, you are the Captain and he is your subordinate. No favors." He pointed a finger at his son's face and shook it lightly, "it is not uncommon for soldiers to share a bed but I do not want to hear you have been distracted from Chi Fu, we will never hear the end of it."

"Father," Shang started but was silenced by the general.

"I can see it in your eyes that you do feel for the boy. Just heed my words. Just consider carefully how far you will take this with Ping. Our family looks to you to marry someday and bring us a son. Zhou does not have to expect this of Ping because his eldest son has done so. Ping is free to sleep with anyone he wishes. I just did not expect it had been you." He reached up and tilted his son's head up by the chin and grasped his head with strong affectionate hold, "not even the gods can sway the hearts when love happens."

Shang bowed his head, "yes, father."

"Good. I expect good reports soon." General Li pulled Shang's head closer and their foreheads touched for a moment before they parted. The two men stepped out and the eldest Li mounted his horse and looked down to the younger Li, "Good luck, Captain! Yah!" He rode off, his own troop following after him.

Chi Fu appeared by Shang side and announced in his scathing voice, "Day one."

Shang closed his eyes in annoyance and stiffened his back, bringing himself to full height and shouted, "Soldiers!"

The men assembled and stood attention, making several rows of lines. Shang walked down the line and stated, "You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning." He turned and stood to face them, "otherwise, you will answer to me." He shifted his belt and pulled his tunic off and tossed it aside. He took the bow and an arrow from the rack nearby.

Ping had ended up standing in the front row and nearly to the end heard Yao several feet away mutters, "Ooh, tough guy." He leaned forward and peered to see Shang pulling back the bow with a powerful force of his arm. He swallowed as he felt his mouth go dry at the sight. Shang looked powerful and commanding. He wondered then how he would make it through the training if Shang was going to be displaying his physique.

Shang let loose the string and the arrow whistled in the air as it soared high to the tall pole that was in the center of the camp. He turned back to the men, "Yao, thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow."

The men stepped back, revealing Yao to the Captain. The short man grumbled, "I'll get the arrow, pretty boy." He shifted his arms and pulled his tunic close tighter, "and with my shirt on." He went over to the pole and prepared to climb up to retrieve the arrow.

Shang held up his hand, "hold on. You are missing something." He turned and pulled out two giant discs with silks tied to it. He held one up, "this represent discipline," then held another up, "and this, strength. You will need both to reach the arrow." He tied them to Yao's wrists and stood back, "go ahead."

Yao gaped at the heavy discs tied to his wrist and grumbled, turning back to the pole. He started to climb but found he could not, the discs weighed him down and he strained to hold onto the pole but slid down to his rump.

Shang shook his head and gestured for the next soldier to try. Many tried and failed. Ping was up next and he watched as Ping held the discs, barely able to lift them. He felt a pang of guilt as he watched on, knowing the younger man was lightweight and probably the smallest of all of the soldier in the camp. A nan dan soldier. It had sounded wrong in his mind.

Ping felt his arms strain under the weight of the discs and looked down to them, wondering how the hell he would be able to climb up the pole with them. Even the biggest soldier could not do it. He looked over his shoulder discreetly and under his hooded eyes, he glanced at the Captain and wondered why he wanted them to be able to climb up the pole with the discs. Had Shang done it too in the past? Perhaps with that strong arms and chest.

"Come on, flower boy!" Yao shouted at him, "hurry up and get the move on!"

Ping narrowed his eyes at the portly man and turned back to the pole and reached up and tried to grasp on. He gasped and fell down. He sat there on the ground, feeling defeated and humiliated. He could not do it. He could barely lift his arms with the discs. It was impossible. He inhaled sharply as he felt the discs being untied from his wrists and looked up to see Shang take them.

"You'll figure it out." the Captain whispered and stood up, handing the discs to the next soldier.

Ping frowned and stood to move out of the way and rejoined the line. Ling slapped his back, nearly knocking him off his feet. "At least you aren't alone in this."

"Yeah," Ping replied and watched on as the other soldiers give the pole the try.

Shang gave a long sigh, glancing to his men, "We've got a long way to go."

WhiteMangoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMangoliaPinkChrysanthemum

Shang waited by the river, throwing a stone into the water and watch it make splashing ripples before settling again. He heard the twigs crack and snap behind him and smirked, "You need to learn to walk silently in the forest." He turned to see Ping emerge from the bush.

"Oh." Ping looked down to his boots and shrugged, "eventually." He groaned and rotated his shoulders and stretched his arms, wincing in pain.

"Sore?" Shang asked softly, feeling a pang of guilt because he was the cause of Ping's pain.

"Yeah," Ping replied and sighed as Shang moved around and started to knead his back and his arms. He groaned and moaned every time Shang worked on the knots he found.

"I see you are making friends today." Shang softly said into Ping's ear as he pushed against a partially stubborn knot at the base of Ping's back, "the three guys."  
"Yeah. They're not that bad."

"You looked really upset at breakfast this morning." Shang sat down and pulled Ping to straddle his lap and continued to knead his shoulders face to face.

Ping frowned and tried to recall breakfast and it came to him and he blushed. "Ah, that was nothing."

"I can see the blush on your face, come on, tell me," Shang smirked as he pulled Ping close that they were touching chest to chest. Ping rested his hands on the larger man's chest and chewed his lips, considering if he should tell Shang.

Deciding to tell him after some moment of considering, "they laughed when I told them my name and explained to me why it was so funny."

Shang frowned, "how is your name funny?"

"Fa Ping?"

Shang took a moment to think and it came to him and he closed his eyes and shook his head. "Ah, I can see why."

"And I overheard something from the other table and it was unusual but Ling told me what it meant. I never thought it was possible." Shang looked curious and Ping leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "sword in the chrysanthemum…"

Shang looked back at Ping with bemusement on his face, "what?"

Ping realized Shang might not have known too and remembered he had only been with women before. At least he wasn't the only one who did not know until now. He asked, "how often do you sleep with women in the past?"

Shang shook his head, "what does it have to do with the flower?" He saw Ping's insistent expression and replied, "I've only slept with few, but it was far in between. I am a busy man. You're the only one who I get to go about it often."

Ping nodded, "I learned today that it is code words that represented something else." He blushed, "It's something men can do together if there were no women around. It is also common among the soldiers in camp." He leaned forward that their noses touched and put his hand on the other man's crotch, feeling the hardness. With a free hand, he took the other man's hand and brought it around to settle on his backside and pressed it there. "That's how…"

Shang inhaled sharply as he understood immediately, "seriously? Is it possible?"

Ping nodded. "I was horrified at first but through the day, the soldiers would not stop talking about lewd things and I picked up enough here and there to understand it can be…" Ping blushed, "pleasurable if done correctly."

"And you want to try?" Shang asked, realizing that he was also curious and squeezed Ping's bottom.

Ping shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Maybe someday… only with you."

"Oh," the Captain murmured, "perhaps when we're both ready."

Ping smiled and nodded and rested his head on Shang's shoulder. "Mm. I am tired."

"Yes, so am I but I wanted to see you."  
Smiling, Ping leaned forward and kissed Shang on the lips, enjoying the warm arms around his waist holding him close. He just wanted to fall asleep there with him but he could not, accepting what short time they had that night.

* * *

References/notes in this chapter:

Mushu: He will not be making any appearance in the story. His name has been given to Ping's grandfather and that's the end of it. This story is loosely a historical fiction and no mythical annoying wisecrack dragons will be included.

Chrysanthemum: in Chinese culture during the time, it is also used as a profanity referring to anus because of the shape of the hole that looked like the flower. "Sword in the chrysanthemum" basically mean homosexual act, no need to describe it. Ling had already painted a pretty vivid image.

Fa Ping: I couldn't resist the joke. Recently came across it by researching names and found a thread on Reddit and oh boy. Just combine the name and spell it out. Disney, you've done it again and I can't unsee it ever again. I know there is no such word during the time but it was too funny to not put it here.


	5. Mysterious as the Dark Side of the Moon

**Chapter Five: Mysterious as the Dark Side of the Moon**

Chi Fu brushed furiously on the scroll, holding the portable board in his arm as he listened to Shang selecting six of the best recruits he had chosen from his observation and named them first and second lieutenants to help him with training the men. He could not train the entire hundred of men in camp and decided to delegate the duties to six men and have them rotate groups of soldiers through the training.

"Now," Shang turned to the hundred of men that he had divided up into seven groups of roughly twenty men each. "Let's get down to business." He gestured for the Lieutenants to start and waited as they shouted commands to their own groups and leading them off to different parts of the campsite to start training. Once the majority of the men dispersed, he turned to the twenty before him. He saw that he ended up with Ping and the three men that the younger man made friends.

He glanced at the pathetic group of men standing in two rows and rubbed his face before grabbing the sticks from the barrel and threw them toward the men, "Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?"

Ping tried to grab the staff but Yao took it and with a quick move, he twirled the staff to hit behind Ping's knees, knocking him down. Shang turned and glared as Ping frantically stood up and grab the staff from Yao. "You're the saddest bunch I've ever met."

Ping winced as his legs smarted from the underhand move of Yao and stepped away to avoid another mishap. He watched as Shang moved in steps, demonstrating moves that they all needed to learn and do.

"Now, you all do it," Shang said as he finished the moves and watched. He frowned as the men attempted to follow the move and spied Ling inching toward Ping, wondering what the skinny soldier was trying to do. He heard Chi Fu mutter something and glanced to the scrawny governor and rolled his eyes and returned to the men to see Ping frantically waving his staff around, knocking the other men down around him and groaned.

"Ping!" He shouted to the younger man but was ignored. He stepped up and Ping had butted the end of the staff into his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. Growling, he grabbed the staff, making Ping stop his wild movement and narrowed his eyes, he saw a beetle fall out from the bottom of Ping's tunic. Ping had frantic look in his eyes and was shuddering. "You can bet before we're through," he let go and stepped back, motioning for the men to continue and watched as they copied his movement earlier awkwardly. "Mister, I'll make a man out of you." He saw Ping halfheartedly went through the movements with a desolate look on his face. He turned away and shouted, "again!"

They continued for several hours before taking a break for lunch. Ping took his bowl and went to sit at the far end of the table and started to eat, wincing as his muscles screamed in pain from the exercises. He saw Shang walk past with Chi Fu and sighed, remembering how annoyed and angry Shang had looked earlier.

The Captain had seen Ping sitting alone as he walked by and heard the sigh. He wanted to turn back and grab the younger man and pull him away to comfort him. But he could not, not when he was under careful eyes of Chi Fu and upholding his duty as a Captain. He needs to see this through and make sure all of his men were trained. he had met with the other Lieutenants and learned the other groups were not doing any better than his own. It had only been the first day of training and it was not even over.

"Your men are a bunch of undisciplined monkeys, this will not do!" Chi Fu turned his nose up and attempted to look taller.

Shang turned sharply to the man, "it has only been few days. You must allow them time and you will see them get better."

"We'll see." Chi Fu sniffed, "I am not sure about your ability to manage these lot," he turned away and trotted off to find his lunch.

Shang growled under his breath, glaring at the backside of the obnoxious man. He turned to the men, they all looked tired and not lively as they were at breakfast. He moved along the rows and softly whispered under his breath, "tranquil as a forest, but on fire. Once you find your center, you are sure to win." he looked at the sky and exhaled, it was what his father had told him once when he started training.

Shang released the arrow and pinned the apple to the tree, demonstrating the next exercise for his group to do. He stepped back and watched as several men lined up and attempted to shoot the arrow. Many had no experience of handling the bow and arrows. He waved his arm to single for the next group to give it a try.

Ping had stood behind Ling and waited for his turn to shoot the arrow into the target. Ling turned and handed him the bow and he stepped up to take his position and took the arrow from the skinny soldier to notch his arrow. He frowned at how heavy the arrow was and glanced down to see an apple hanging at the end. His eyes widened and turned to Ling, seeing the skinny man snickering and moving back to the end of the line.

"Ping!" Ping gasped and turned to see Shang next to him, looking angry. "I do not condone cheaters in my army!"

"But…" Ping uttered, mortified. "I…" He was shut as Shang held up his hand and grabbed his arrow, turning to the men, "You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot and you can bet before we're through, I'll make a man out of you!" He threw down the arrow and stormed off. Ping felt tears welling in his eyes as he looked down, seeing the broken arrow with smashed apple. He turned and thrust the bow into the other man's chest and moved to the back of the line. He crossed his arms angrily, blinking his eyes to fight back the tears.

Shang pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. He was surprised to turn around to find Ping holding up the arrow with an apple on it. How dare he tried to cheat? He would have a word with him later.

They had moved on to jog up the mountain trail, carrying buckets of water on staff in the evening before dinner and train to balance the water on their head and deflect the stones. Ping had been the only one who was able to gracefully balance the water on his head, however, Yao and Ling had been cruel enough to pelt him with too many stones at once. Ping tried to deflect them and managed to shoot one back, nearly hitting Shang in the head before the bucket overturned and land on his face, soaking him. He pushed the bucket up to see Shang looking furious. Sighing as he let the bucket down and move out of the way, feeling as if he had failed.

The evening fell and Ping staggered away from the mess area of the camp to head to his tent. All he wanted to do was to fall down and sleep. He no longer cared if the ground was hard and uncomfortable. He just wanted to stop moving. Upon reaching his tent, he changed his mind and grabbed his towel and change of clothes, the cool river sounded better and made his way there.

"Ah," Ping exhaled as he stepped into the river, feeling the relief of the water washing over his legs. He waded far enough to be able to dip so the water would be at his chin and allowed the cool moving river caress his skin, washing away the sweat, dirt and grimes from the day and soothe his sore muscles. He closed his eyes and breathed.

He opened his eyes to see bare chest and glanced up to find Shang looking down at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Swallowing hard, he stood up and nodded, "Shang."

"Explain the attempt to cheat," Shang bit out, glancing down at Ping.

Ping blinked confusedly and drew back, "what?"

"Earlier!" Shang snapped.

"I didn't do that!" Ping gaped, "Ling handed me the arrow and it was already on it! I never intended to cheat!"

"Yet, you were about to fire the arrow." Shang grounded, unsure if he wanted to believe Ping. The younger man stared at him with a hurt expression and he looked away, feeling his resolve weakening. "Don't do that to me. You can not take advantage of me and make me weak for you!"

Ping shook his head, feeling tears swelling up again in his eyes, hurt from his harsh words. "I am not! How can you think that way?"

"The looks you gave me today!" retorted Shang, recalling every time he had seen Ling glance at him with the despairing look, almost begging him to help or save him. It had made Shang angrier, thinking Ping was trying to play the damsel in distress.

Ping shook his head, "I don't know why you would think that. I have not done such thing! Maybe it is you making the assumption! I am trying my best here and the only thing I have managed to do the best was to balance the damn bucket on my head and that was a thank to my performance training!" He pushed past Shang and made his way back to the shore and grabbed his towel, not bothering to redress and disappeared. Shang stared after Ping, wondering if he had made a mistake.

Shang growled, "damn it!" he slapped the water hard and turned to move back to the shore. Ping had long gone and by the time he reached the camp, he saw Ping's tent closed tight and the light was out. His shoulders sagged in defeat and feeling weary, he turned away and went to his tent.

The next morning, Ping joined the trio and glared at Yao and Ling, "the hell you doing yesterday playing pranks on me? I got in trouble with Captain Li."

Ping looked embarrassed and grinned nervously, "just trying to lighten up the mood. You were a perfect target."

Yao nodded, "yeah."

Ping narrowed his eyes, "I'll get you guys back. I promise this."

"Ooh, I am scared." Ling mocked shivered and laughed, digging into his bowl of rice and eggs.

Chein Po shook his head at the other men's antics and turned to Ping, "I'm never gonna catch my breath, Captain Li is hard."

Yao muttered under his breath, "say good-bye to those who knew me."

"Boy, I was foolish for cutting gym back then," Ling supplied and stood up, "another day. Come on."

Ping finished his breakfast and looked about, he saw the men's expression and their body language, "this guy's got 'em scared to death."

"You got that right," Yao growled and got up.

Ping followed the three men and placed his bowl away. He turned to find one of the second lieutenant approaching him with couple other men.

"You are Fa Ping?" the man asked and saw Ping nod. "I am Fang, I have seen few of your performances in the past and I must comment that you are a very good actor."

Rubbing the back of his neck, he laughed nervously, "ah, thanks."

"I have assumed you would be exempted from the army since you have an older brother? Is that correct?" Another man asked and Ping recognized him from his hometown.

Shaking his head, "no. My brother is stepping in for his wife's family and I have to join up for my family. There was no way I can get out of it anyway."

"Ah, that's too bad. I hope you manage through, it would be a real tragedy if we lose you. You have the golden voice throughout the providence." Fang said and Ping blushed.

"You're being too kind."

"You sing?" Ling asked.

Fang turned to Ling, "you have not heard of Fa Ping? He is famous through several providences as the opera house main nan dan, performing the main roles of the best plays."

Ping waved his hands in embarrassment, "please, do not flatter me so. It's something I do." He turned to Ling, "yes, before coming here, I sing, dance and perform on stages."

Yao peered at him with his good eyes, "so that's why you're a pretty boy."

Fang laughed and wrapped his arm around Ping's shoulder, "he's the best! His best role was the golden princess from the Golden Flower. Makes me cry every time I see it."

Ping turned several shades redder and ducked his head. "I really shouldn't be praised. Those days are behind us and I am here to be a soldier."

Fang turned and clasped Ping's shoulder, giving him a friendly shake and butted his chin with his fist, "maybe there is a reason that you are here. We all sure need our spirit lifted and that where you come in! Sing for us tonight at dinner! Be our golden princess and inspire us to do better!"

Ping pursed his lips and thought of it. He had missed donning the costumes, getting into the roles, dancing and singing on the stage. "I don't know…"

"We'll even pull together some sort of costume for you! Please?" Fang begged.

Ping looked up to the lieutenant. The other man was handsome and young, reminding him of his eldest brother. He nodded, "I will just need a simple gown and I'll take care of the rest."

"Excellent! Leave it to us, we'll get the gown for you. Dinner, tonight?"

"Yes and uh… see if you can get some men to play flute and drums? It's an easy music and I can teach them quickly."

"You got it." Fang smiled and squeezed Ping's shoulders. "I am already looking forward to tonight!" He then turned to leave and waved at Ping.

"He is correct, we all need our spirits to be lifted. It is good that you are here." Chien Po supplied as they watched the lieutenant and the other men leave.

Shang stepped out of his tent, ready for the day and Chi Fu had been nagging him about what he should do and not do in the training. He had to fight back from biting the governor's head off. He did not need to start the day with Chi Fu's annoying incessant noises. He could see that most of the men had finished breakfast and was starting to disperse to their respectful groups. He frowned as he spotted Ping with lieutenant Fang and few soldiers surrounding them. They all seemed happy. He watched as they chatted and grew red as Fang slipped his arm over Ping's shoulder and pulled him close. The man was overstepping his boundary with Ping. He did not like it. His rage boiled as Fang turned and held Ping a bit too close for comfort.

"Only in few days and already that boy is going through the army like his personal whore house." Chi Fu muttered from Shang's side.

Shang shot a look at Chi Fu, feeling his anger boil over. He turned back and saw Ping looking flustered and smiling shyly and nodded. He narrowed his eyes and wondered what did Ping agreed to do? Was he already starting to look to others and agreeing to sleep around? He stormed off, needing to cool down before he starts training his group. He then realized that Ping was in his group and threw a fist to a pole as he passed by, it cracked and splintered under his hand.

Ping had seen Shang passing by and heard the splintering thud and winced, wondering what had gotten the Captain so angry. Ling shrugged and pushed Ping to get on to join the others to start the day. Yao muttered under his breath, "Captain must have slept on rocks last night."

Ping struggled through the morning, doing the run up the mountain, falling over often. He felt humiliated at one point where he fell behind and tripped and to find Shang returning to him and taking his burden with a stony face and taking off. He did no better in the staff training but managed slightly better with pulling back the bow string and making his arrow fly, however, going way off target.

He was almost glad that Shang led them to the creek to practice some exercise but at the same time, fishing for fish barehanded. Ping watched Shang make the movement and caught a fish. He looked down in the river and waited, slowly moving his body in graceful movement, searching for a shadow of the fish. He spied something and smirked, it was time for a payback and quickly shot into the water and grabbed Yao's foot, upending him into the creek. He let go and smirked maliciously at the man and whispered, "payback."

Yao glared and nodded, "fair enough."

He was unsuccessful in getting any fish but he was satisfied that he got Yao. Now he needs to pay back Ling twice fold for the beetle and the apple. He decided to wait and see what opportunity would rise.

Chien Po wobbled on the pole over coursing river, trying to keep his balance. "Now I really wish that I knew how to swim."

Shang called to the large man, "Be a man! We must be swift as a coursing river."

Ping took a turn and jumped onto the first pole and swallowed hard. The river looked harsh and flowing and one wrong move, you get pulled under and probably end up in the China sea. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Shang looking up at him with a challenging look on his face and squared his shoulders. Swift as a coursing river, right. He started to leap over the poles nimbly as he could and nearly lost balance halfway and twirled, pulling up his graceful dancing skill, he shifted his balance and regained his hold on the pole and continued.

Shang swallowed hard as he watched Ping, he may be angry at the young man but did not want to lose him to the river. He felt his heart stop when he saw Ping nearly lose his balance. But he found himself pleasingly surprised that Ping had managed across, with graceful skill and looking almost as if he flew like a swan. Of course, it had to be his dancing skill that he used. It was too bad that Ping was terrible at everything else.

The day ended and the soldiers ambled back to the mess area for dinner. Fang found Ping and handed him the bag, "here you go. There's a village nearby and one of the men has relatives there and they were kind enough to lend a dress."

Ping peered in the bag and laughed, it was red and pink, with smattering chrysanthemums embroidery on the edge. "Thanks. I just finished up with dinner. I'll be back shortly."

Fang grinned, "thanks! You remind me of my wife sometime."

"Oh? Thanks, I guess." Ping laughed and retreated to his tent and grabbed another bag and made his way to the river. He needed a quick dip before putting the dress on. He quickly made work slipping the gown over his underclothes and let loose his topknot and combed through his long hair. It fell down nearly to his knees in inky sheet, smooth and shiny. He dug in his bag and pulled out two small jars he had brought with him. He wasn't sure why he had packed it in the first place and was glad he had done so. He applied the red cream onto his lips and did the same to his eyelids, putting red shades. He finished off with sweeps of kohl, making his eyes larger and mysterious. He made his way back and spied some wild chrysanthemums in the wood and paused to pick one, it was hard to see in the shadow and he thought he had picked the white one but found it was pink with a closer look. He stared at the flower, recalling what he had learned recently about the flower the other day and blushed. The pink one did indeed look like what it suggested. He shook his head and placed it in his hair over his ear. His ensemble was finished. He couldn't do much for his feet and opted to keep his uniform shoes on anyway, at least the gown covered them.

He returned to the mess area and Fang came up to him with couple men in tow, "I got a couple of guys who could play flute and drums as you asked. They know the song to the Golden Princess from the Golden Flower. One of them said he played flute for your opera house." He gestured to a man on his right, holding a flute. Ping smiled, recognizing the man and bowed. "He was able to teach the song to him," the man on the left bowed, he was holding a small drum in his arm. It was an army drum but it would have to do.

"Is that what you want me to sing, the Golden Flower?" Ping asked.

Fang shrugged, "the play is popular and he said it is a solo act you can do."

"That is true."

"All right, they're waiting for you." Fang turned and held his arm out for Ping to take as if he were a woman. Ping hesitantly slipped his arm through, recalling Shang having done to him that one night a few weeks ago. It seemed ages ago. He felt homesick immediately. Swallowing, he went with Fang and they approached the waiting audience of the soldiers. They cheered as they saw him and Ping blushed, grinning in return.

"All right, all right. Settle down men!" Fang waved his arms and laughed as the men begin to boo at him. "Come on now! We have here Fa Ping! Our own personal opera house singer. He'll be giving us a special performance. I know we all are tired and exhausted. Please!" he clapped his hands and turned to Ping, "the stage is yours."

Shang had finished his meeting, having to spend his dinner in his tent with Chi Fu to go over the day record and reports. He heard the cheering outside and wondered what was going on with his men. Usually, they would finish dinner and disperse to their tent for the night. He stepped out of his tent to find the men sitting or standing in a large circle, surrounding the center of the mess area. He bit back a gasp as he saw Fang gesturing to a woman in pink and red. How the hell did he get a woman in camp?

Chi Fu pushed after Shang to get a better look and gasped, "a woman! It's forbidden! We must stop this."

Music began to play and the men fell silent. Shang held his hand up, realizing what was happening. "Be silent. There is no woman here."

"What? Are you blind? There's clearly one down there!" Chi Fu pointed.

Shang glared at him, "shut your mouth. That is an opera singer, one of our soldiers is an opera actor and is giving a performance for the men, nothing more." He turned to watch.

Ping opened his mouth and sang in beautiful soprano, singing the song of the Golden Princess. He had enchanted his audience with swaying and dancing around on the makeshift stage. The gown may have been simple but it swayed mystically as he moved. His hair swayed under the moonlight and the lanterns around the stage cast a golden glow upon the inky black.

Shang watched, enchanted as he was the first night he saw Ping dance and sing. He found himself lost in the memories of the past few weeks, of the times he spent with Ping and longed to return to the moments. He suddenly felt homesick, not for his home but for Ping's arms and kisses. The song ended and silence fell upon the area as Ping gracefully lowered himself to his knees, the gown fluttering to stop. After a few long moment of stunned silence, the men burst into cheering and applauding.

Chi Fu stammered, trying to hide that he was also entranced. "Ah, I see. Well, this is not the place for it."

Fang had spotted the Captain and called him over, "Captain Li! Come!" Shang made his way to the center and watched Ling who had stood up and folded his hands demurely, playing a perfect role of a coy woman. He saw the flower in his hair and tinged slightly, seeing it was pink and recalled their conversation of the flower. He turned to Fang who had asked him a question, "I was thinking, if Ping wouldn't mind, maybe he give a performance once in a while as a respite to the men. Something to encourage us to keep going with the training?"

Shang glanced at Ping and saw him nod once. He took in the pale face that had darkened slightly from the sun in the past week, the smoky eyes, and the red lips. He turned to the audience and saw the waiting looks of the hundred men around them. They looked lively and motivated. "I will consider it."

"Fair enough." Fang replied and turned to Ping, "Thank you for giving the performance." He then turned to the men, "the Captain will consider it!" and everyone cheered. They started to get up and disperse from the area.

"It is no problem, Lieutenant Fang." Ping bowed and turned to Shang, "Captain Li."

Shang gave a small nod and watched as Ping step off the stage and make his way back to his tent, the pink gown swaying behind him and his hair fluttering in the light wind. He turned to Fang and frowned, "what is your intention with the soldier?"

Fang looked confused, "uh, sir?" he glanced over to where Ping had disappeared to, "none, sir. I knew of his performance and thought the men needed some inspiration. We're all feeling the stress of the upcoming war and the training. They were beginning to grumble and complain and I figured if Ping could give performance once in a while to lessen that, perhaps they would feel the motivation and improve."

"I see." Shang murmured, realizing that he had thought wrong. "Very well, I'll see how everyone is with the next few days and decide if Ping would give another performance."

Fang bowed, "thank you, Captain Li."

Walking toward the end of the campsite, he saw a streak of pink heading toward the river and decided to change his course. He needed to talk to Ping. He found the younger man easily, kneeling at the bank of the river under the willow tree that was fast becoming their spot.

"Ping," Shang said as he approached. Ping rose and turned to him, smiling softly. He felt his resolve go weak and clenched his hands. "Good performance tonight. Thank you."

"It was nothing." Ping looked away coyly and brushed the long hair from his face as the wind blew past, "anything to help the men."

"Yes." Shang said and reached up to run his fingers through his hair and sighed, "you look beautiful as usual." He gave the younger man a sweep over, committing the feature to his mind.

Ping had felt elated when Shang appeared but as the conversation dragged on, the feeling turned and he felt like a stone was sinking his stomach. Cold sweat was starting to break out as he met Shang's gazing eyes, unsure. He asked softly, "Shang?"

"Uh. I think it is best that we stop meeting like this here. I can not have any more distraction. I am sorry." He nodded weakly and turned, leaving before Ping could see him shaking.

Ping looked at Shang in shock. When his mind had processed what Shang had said, he shakingly inhaled and fell to his knees. He clenched his hands on the skirt of the gown and fought back rising nausea and struggled to breathe through his nose. He heaved and panted for a few moment and managed to regain his calm.

Shang had not gone far but slipped behind a tree nearby, unable to keep going as he felt his chest tightened. He was sure he did the right thing but it felt so horrible. He heard Ping slump to the ground and winced, expecting sobbing noises to follow but all he heard was harsh paced breathing and slight choking. He bit his lips and thumped his head back on the trunk hard, he did not care if he had a headache. The pain in his chest was far worse. He had not known how much emotions could hurt until now. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaws, tensing up as he fought the nauseous feeling that was fighting to rise. It was like someone close to him had died.

He glanced up at the full moon in the sky through the tree. With all the force of a great typhoon. He thought to himself, it was what he needed to keep going.

Ping rose his head and loosened his fists. He took a deep breath as he looked up to the moon. With all the strength of a raging fire, he decided he needed to do his best. He can not let Shang do this to him.

Both men watched the sky until the clouds covered the moon, casting a dark shadow over the valley. The time ahead was mysterious as the dark side of the moon. They had no idea how things would go from there and they both felt alone.

* * *

References/Notes for this chapter:

I'll Make A Man Out of You song: half of the song is referred here in this chapter and the next half will be in the next chapter. It is used as lines instead of a song.

Military ranking: first and second lieutenant are the position under the captain. Fa Zhou is considered General Lieutenant, a rank under the general title. A single man would have difficult time training about 150 men and to delegate to split up the groups are easier. I am just making up shit here (though the ranking is real).


	6. Pink Chrysanthemum

Warning: Swearing and some violence. Yaoi Lemon at the end.

 **Chapter Six: Pink Chrysanthemum**

Chein Po hummed softly to himself as he made his way through the trees. He had needed to go and relieve himself but then wanted to sit by the river to meditate before retiring to bed. He heard rustling and stopped humming and looked around, muscle tense and ready to defend himself against any surprises that would jump at him. He spied a shadow going past him few yards away and stared, recognizing Captain Li. The man seemed to be upset and unaware of his surrounding. He started to follow but paused, glancing over his shoulder for some reasons and spotted a pink shape several more yards farther out, closer to the river. He turned and made his way silently as he could with his large body.

He felt his heart wrench at the sight when he got to the bank of the river. Curled up in a tight ball was Ping, huddled over his knees and hugging his legs tight. He could hear the young man struggled to control his breathing. He knelt and gingerly touched Ping's back and saw him jerked but stilled. "Ping?" He asked.

Ping looked up over his shoulder to see Chein Po and flustered. He had thought he would calm down but broke down again as memories attacked him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes furiously, smearing the makeup across his face. He glanced down at his sleeves and cursed, dipping it in the river to soak it and clean his face. Chein Po waited, watching him.

Finally, Ping sat back on his heels and sighed, "I'm fine," he sound forced.

Adjusting himself to sit cross-legged and slipped his hands into his sleeves over his round belly, he replied gently, "you are not. You are upset and that is clear. I have seen Captain Li heading back to the camp." He saw Ping drop his head and his hands began to comb his long hair, he assumed out of nerves. "Has he upset you about your performance tonight?"

"No."

An eyebrow rose, "oh. I see. Then it was a lover spat." Ping shot a disbelieving look at Chein Po and stammered but the man pinned him down with a glance and quieted. "It is not that hard to notice. It is a habit of mine to observe people. People often ignore me because of my size and soft nature growing up and I learned to observe people passing the time. That's how I learn who to trust and who not to trust." He nodded to himself, "of all men in the army, there are few that I do not feel trustworthy and Chi Fu is one of them. He may believe he is above everyone but he is also greedy."

Ping chuckled weakly, "I think everyone saw that."

Chein Po smiled and turned to the smaller man. "When I first saw you, I saw something special in you. I knew somehow you will bring this army a gift. I also saw how you and the Captain look at each other. It was clear you both knew each other before coming here."

Ping exhaled a long sigh and found himself calmer than before. Chein Po seemed to have that kind of effect on everyone, it was his special gift, much like he was gifted in singing and dancing. The man was trustworthy and he felt he could trust him. "Yes. Our fathers are good friends and were comrades in the past. Shang," he paused and shook his head to correct himself, "Captain Li and I met about a month ago when he and his father visited our home to rest before coming here. We became close."

"Very close, I presume?"

Ping peered up to the other man through his hair and nodded meekly. His quiet voice confirmed, "we were lovers until tonight. He decided to end things to avoid troubles."

"Ah, I see." Chein Po replied and they became silent watching the river shimmer under the half moon.

Ping's mind whirled with memories and his lips began to quivers and he cursed himself for being so weak and rubbed his eyes to prevent any more tears. He finally broke the silent, pain lacing his voice, "it hurts when he does that. I understand why he did but it still hurts."

The larger man withdrew his hand from his sleeves and patted Ping on the back gently. "There is no gain without pain. He did what he believed was right. Perhaps he was afraid of being weak, you do have that power to sway men with your voice, your look, and movement. I would believe you would be able to bring down the Huns with a song and a dance." Ping gave a small giggle at the thought.

Chein Po smiled and continued, "but be strong. If you and Captain Li are tied together with red string, you both will find your ways back together. Right now, it seems to not be ideal. If you two truly love each other, trust in that and be patient."

Ping felt the burden he did not know ease off his shoulders and his heart's pain lessen. It still hurts but Chein Po's words were a soothing balm. "Thank you." They fell silent, sitting together and gazing upon the glittering slow moving river in comfortable silence.

After the moon had reached its zenith, Ping stood up and brushed the pink gown and turned to Chein Po, "thank you for your words. Please do not tell anyone else, I would not want Captain Li to lose face."

Chein Po stood up and bowed his head, smiling gently. "It is not mine to tell."

Ping smiled and nodded, "good night. See you in the morning."

The larger man watched as Ping made his way back to the tent, he looked down to see a chrysanthemum on the ground and remembered that Ping had worn it in his hair earlier. He picked it up and observed the flower. Indeed there was a red string between the two men and they did not know it yet. He let the flower drop from his hand and left it there.

WhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemum

The next few weeks were the hardest for Ping. He struggled through the training and constantly flinches inwardly at Shang's disapproving look. The other men were improving slowly but it was painfully obvious Ping lagged farther behind, lost every sparring fights, could not hit any targets, stumbled and fell. The only saving grace of his own was his balance and grace that kept him on his feet and persistent stubbornness that kept him going.

Shang withdrew emotionally farther and farther as he went on day by day. He no longer found joy or pride of being a soldier training the men, they proved to be a difficult bunch. He felt like he was on a decline of failing and disappointing his father. It was even disappointing having to constantly watch Ping fail in about everything. He had not allowed Ping to give out any more performance because he felt the men did not deserve it, also at the same time, he felt he did not deserve to watch Ping sing or dance.

He started to lead his group up the mountain run, "Time is racing toward us, 'til the Huns arrive," he told the men and led the run. The group ran along the trail, each had a bamboo stick over their back with sandbags on each end. "Heed my every order, and you might survive."

Halfway up the trail, Chi Fu gestured toward the back with a patronizing look. Shang looked back to find Ping had fallen and struggled to get up. He ran back, it was not the first time and he grabbed the stick from the smaller man's back. Ping gaped as he looked up and fisted the ground in frustration and got up, jogging along, remaining in the back and fuming to himself.

During archery practice at night, learning to dodge the flaming arrows. Ping was among the group that was to shoot the arrows. He pulled back the bowstring and watched as Ling ran across. He recalled how the man had teased him the first few days and aimed at the man's feet, intending to hit near his feet. The arrows had no tips, just blunt end with swaddled cloth dipped in oil and lit up. He let loose and his eyes went wide, his aim had hit the target, the right on Ling's end, sending the man hollering and hopping around trying to get the fire to stop burning his pants. He snickered under his breath and saw Shang shot him a look and sobered up.

Ling had managed to get the fire out and came to collapse next to Ping, "I wonder who shot that one!"

"Payback," Ping muttered darkly. "For the beetle and apple."

Ling gaped at him with surprise, pointing a finger at the smaller man, "You shot that arrow?"

"So what of it?"

Ling grinned and slapped Ping's back, sending him off balance. "Well, fair is fair. I think your aim is getting better."

"Like that matters." Ping got up as it was his turn to do the run.

Shang had overheard the conversation and guilt ate away at him. He was impressed that Ping had been holding his own so far but he was not up to par yet. He suspected that he might need to send Ping home soon, for his own safety and the army's safety, given if he does not show more improvement. It was minimal but not enough. He gave the order, "Fire," and watched as Ping maneuvered through the flaming arrows. He could see that he had been using his grace and nimble movement to avoid from getting singed. Perhaps there is some good advantage of having a small body, he hoped.

Training continued on. Ling and Yao ended up pranking Ping often and getting pranked back in return. It became common nearly daily, there was something new each day and the soldiers found it amusing. Ping would find snakes in his bed and retaliate with frogs in the other men's bowl of porridges. Ping had his clothes stolen and had to show up to training with the pink gown and Shang had ordered him to go back and get properly dressed. Ping had snuck in Yao's tent to find his clothes and ripped the seams in all of the man's pants. Yao ended up ripping his pants the next several days, showing his hairy bottom to the world. Ling replaced Ping's oils with itchy oils. Ping had shown up with welts all over his body and dumped the oil in Ling's rice bowl as he was eating it. Ling had, unfortunately, took a bite of his food and his tongue was swollen for couple days. It went on back and forth to the army's amusement.

The started to practice shooting rockets, they were to aim and shoot the rocket to hit a target in the field. No one managed to hit the target and was way off. Shang rubbed his face in frustration. It seems that the men could not understand the simple math. He looked up, remembering Ping had been a good strategist and hoped perhaps the smaller man would be able to hit the target. He searched in the darkness to find him and spied him. Ping was angling his rocket and a surge of hope rose in him. Ping has seemed to be angling the rocket correctly, carefully measuring the distance and was about to strike the fuse.

Then all the sudden, once the fuse lit and he was not sure what had happened, the rocket seemed to lose balance and Ping grabbed the rocket to hold it up, forgetting it was already lit. He winced as the rocket blasted with a loud explosion. He gasped as he watched the rocket flare way off course and toward the campsite. It landed on a tent near his own with a loud explosion and setting the tent on fire. He saw Chi Fu standing outside the tent, looking shell-shocked. He groaned in frustration and glared at Ping before shouting, "That's it! We're done!" And he stormed down to the campsite.

Ping looked on in shock, holding the smoking empty barrel. He had everything perfectly aligned and all set to fire the rocket. But the legs that held the rocket had been kicked underneath and all he could think were to grab it before it fell, thinking it would explode right then on everyone. But it did in his arms, searing big time and covering his face in soot. He slowly glanced up to see Ling covering his mouth, torn between deciding to laugh or apologize. Ling had kicked his rocket off balance on purpose.

He threw down the rocket and stood up and shouted, "you did that on purpose! How dare you!" He jumped and tackled the thinner man and started to pound on Ling's face, all the same, time screaming in frustration and anger.

Shang had run to see if Chi-Fu suffered any damage and found him to be all right, having only just exited the tent just before it exploded. He was just charred on the back side. He then heard shouting and looked up to see men gathering in a circle around the commotions.

Chi Fu looked up and asked, "are your men fighting?"

Shang was at a loss, "what? That can't be." He jogged back up the hill and pushed his way through the crowd to find Ping and Ling fighting, rolling on the ground, punches flying. He narrowed his eyes and stepped in to break the fight. He got caught in the jaw by Ping's excellent roundhouse. He shook his head in surprise and observed briefly that Ling and Ping were actually fighting with the skills they learned from martial combat. Having enough, he grabbed the smaller man to pry him off Ling. "Stop this right now!"

"He did it!" Ping spat, spitting blood out of his mouth. He was sporting a black eye, scratches and bruises littered his face. Ling looked no better. "He made me lose my target on purpose!"

"That's enough. You two, my tent now!" Shang bit out and dropped Ping down, pointing down the hill to the campsite. Ping started to object and Shang pinned him down with furious a glare, "now!" He turned to the others, "clean up this mess and go to your tents. I do not want to hear anything more tonight." The soldiers scrambled to clean up and Shang stormed down the hill, following Ping and Ling.

Once they reached the tent, he ushered them into his tent and demanded them to kneel before him and bow their heads, hands on the ground. Chi Fu tutted beside him and stroking on his paper with his brush. Shang's eye twitched at the sound of the brushstrokes. He glared at the two men prostrate before him.

"Several weeks now, you two had been at each other with petty pranks. Tonight, your pranks had gone too far!" He was aware of the pranks and was secretly impressed that Ping had held his ground and retaliated back every time. It was amusing at first but as it gone on, it became tiring and bordering dangerously until now.

Ping winced at Shang's angry words and closed his eyes, keeping his forehead to the ground. He did not know why he had jumped to beat Ling senselessly. Ling had fought back as well.

Shang continued, "I am not sure if I want to hear your explanations." He glanced at Ling, "Ling?"

The skinny man rose to his knees but kept his head down. "I have only intended to make this fun, to keep the spirit up," he quietly replied.

Ping whispered faintly, "my ass."

"Ping!" Shang snapped, having heard the comment. "Explain yourself!"

Ping rose and turned his head up defiantly to meet Shang's angry eyes with his own furious eyes. Chi Fu gasped and shouted, "disobedient! I knew it! Keep your eyes down!"

Ping refused, ignoring the governor and spoke, his voice even, "it did start out as playful pranks. Ling and Yao had chosen me as their main target and I felt that I needed to retaliate to hold my position and not being viewed as a weak man. Yes, tonight we have gone too far and put a man's life at risk."

"No! It was a deliberate attempt!" Chi Fu spat.

Shang shot his hand up to Chi Fu and growled, "shut up. It was not a deliberate attempt and I have witnessed it myself. Not another word out of you and I don't give a fuck if you run off to the Emperor at the moment." Chi Fu stammered and shut his mouth, his eyes wide. Shang turned back to the two men, "Ling, starting tomorrow, you are on latrine duty for a week and Yao will help you."

Ling winced and bowed to the ground, "Yes, sir."

"Tell Yao and get out of here," Shang told him and Ling scrambled and escaped the tent.

Ping stared at the Captain, waiting for his punishment. Chi Fu narrowed his beady eyes at him and muttering under his breath to himself about proper punishments for little ducks. Shang clenched his hands at his sides and closed his eyes in deep frustration and bit out, struggling to control his voice, "Chi Fu. Shut the fuck up and get out. I will handle Soldier Fa."

Ping winced at the use of his name but refused to drop his eyes. He did not want to look down timidly anymore. He had enough of being a weaker man. Chi Fu sputtered and turned on his heel and strode out of the tent, muttering how he will report the incident to the Emperor and General Li.

Shang clenched his fist several times before forcing himself to relax slightly and stepped up to Ping, looking down at the defiant eyes that stared back at him under the mask of soot. The eyes were beautiful, glittering and so full of fire. He regretted not having seen it before, the strength and the fire within Ping. He knew his next words was going to be a lie but it had to be done. "You are on the bottom of the list in this camp, with the lowest scores. There is no redeeming you to allow you to stay on. You are unsuited for the rage of war." He felt his chest go hollow, "So, pack up, go home. You're through."

Ping felt the air leave him, choking him as he stared up at Shang's hard face. He stood up and bowed before turning to leave the tent.

The Captain watched as Ping leave and sagged once the flap fell down. He murmured more to himself, "How could I make a man out of you?" He felt thoroughly exhausted and the guilt gnawed at him even worse. His heart and head ached. He did not want to see Ling go, he did not want to hurt him but it had to be done. He told himself it was because Ping had not shown any improvement and unsuited. But it was a lie. Ping was actually starting to show improvement, he was at his turning point. He sent him home because he wanted Ping to be safe, to wait for him to come home after the war like a good wife and greet him with a beautiful smile and loving arms. He slumped down on his bed and buried his head in his hands, cursing himself. It was not going to happen, the damage has been done. They have parted with so much pain and anger.

Ping went to his tent and started to pack silently. He strapped his bag and onto Khan's back and pulled his rein to leave the camp. He did not know how his father would react. He had dishonored his family by failing in the army. He is good as a ghost now. Maybe he should do his family a favor and not return home, but go somewhere else and make a life on his own. He could find another opera house and go under a different name.

He led Khan through the camp, the road he needed to take was on the other side. Everyone had gone to sleep and the moon was at its zenith. He felt hollow as he trudged along the path. Khan nickered softly, nudging his shoulder in comfort, sensing his master's troubles.

"I'm fine, Khan," Ping told the horse softly, patting its nose. "Let's go home."

As he passed the center of the camp, he saw the discs on the ground beside the pole and frowned. He recalled his father saying something a long time ago, "You can't have discipline without strength, or the other way around. They are tied together."

Ping understood instantly and picked up the discs. He finds that his strength had improved since the last time he had picked them up and it dawned on him that he was actually slowly getting better. It was just that they did not notice it yet.

"Be a man," Ping started and tied the discs together, joining the two and slung it around the pole, pulling it tight. "We must be swift as a coursing river," He started to climb the pole, using the discs to make his way up. "With all the force of a great typhoon," it wasn't difficult but it took some effort to hold on and keep going. All he had to do was to find a way to do his best by using the advantage his small body could give. He exhaled, "with all the strength of a raging fire." Nearly the top, he was starting to have audience below and they were cheering him on. He kept going, slipping every once in a while and made it to the top as dawn began to rise. He looked down and saw Shang stepping out of his tent. He grinned, finally understanding the meaning behind the words of being a man, and finally felt like he was a true man for the first time in his life and said, "mysterious as the dark side of the moon." He flung the arrow down and gave a look to question Shang of his position in the army when he looked up.

Shang had heard cheering and wondered what was going on and stepped out of his tent to see soldiers around the pole. The arrow whizzed by him, making him look up in surprise to see Ping on the top. He smiled in pride and saw the question on Ping's face and nodded. He can stay after all. Ping had figured it out.

WhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemum

Ping combed his long damp hair as he stood in the river. It had been a long week but he felt relieved that he would not be sent home. He had proven himself by taking the arrow from the top of the pole and saw the pride shined in Shang's eyes. He had missed the man and the training had taken the toll on their relationship. His failing was humiliating and it had hurt, in his mind, body and soul. But after retrieving the arrow, he was given another chance and proved that he did improve, being able to shoot and hit targets, launch a rocket and have it explode precisely on target, do the complex katas and hit Shang across the jaw in sparring fight and hold his own. Much to Chi Fu's displeasure, Ping had improved and the entire army had harmonized and proved themselves to be worthy of the Imperial Army.

He heard the soft snap of a twig and glanced over his shoulder to see Shang standing there. "Hey." He said and turned back, running the comb through his hair once again. The entire week, the man had been giving secret smiles and prideful look every time Ping had done something.

Shang had wanted to see Ping and searched for him in the campsite, only to find his tent empty and saw the towel missing and made a guess that the younger man would be at the river washing up. Ping liked to be clean and Shang appreciated that it made it all better for him to taste Ping's skin. Thinking of kissing the pale skin of his lover that he had long missed caused him to groan in frustration and was about to throw the tent flap down but spied something on Ping's makeshift pillow, it was a pink chrysanthemum. He reached in the tent and picked it up. He brought it to his nose and inhaled its earthy scent, it wasn't sweet but smelled like earth after the rain. It seemed fitting for Ping, pink and delicate yet with a manly scent. Making his mind, he made his way to the river past the forest.

He stood there on the bank, watching as Ping run the comb through his long hair. His back was to the bank and he could see Ping's slender form. The water was up to his hip, just hiding half of his buttock and below. Ping's graceful movement of combing his hair reminded him of a naked water goddess under the moonlight. He shifted and allowed his foot to break a twig, to alert the other man.

"Hey," was all he got from Ping and it felt like a stab to his heart. He could not blame Ping for his attitude, with what had happened that night a week ago. The training in the past several months had been hard and Ping struggled most of all. His position as the Captain was stressful, especially under Chi Fu's beady eyes and being disappointed in his soldiers' failure caused him to direct it all upon Ping when he had really not intended to do.

With determination to make up to Ping, he kicked off his shoes and undressed. Soon, he was wading in the water toward Ping. The smaller man did not turn but tensed as Shang reached him. He reached out and grasped his shoulder, feeling the tension, "Ping."

Ping closed his eyes as he felt Shang's warm hand grasping his shoulder in a strong grip. It had meant that Shang was not going to let him slip off easily. He turned and faced him. He found they were standing toe to toe and he did not have to look up so much anymore, he had grown and his eye level reached Shang's nose instead of his collarbones.

Shang had noticed this too. He reached and tilted Ping's chin to bring his eyes to meet his own. "You've grown. You lost your roundness." He allowed his hand to caress the angular face, it was still feminine but no longer cute like a girl. He had transformed into a mature beauty. He dropped his hand and stepped back, giving Ping room. He allowed his eyes to drop down, taking in the naked torso, noting the muscular definition that replaced the soft feature he once had. Ping had grown up in the past few months and he regretted not noticing it until now.

Finally, Ping broke the silence, "what is it you want?"

Shang remembered why he came to the river in the first place and met with Ping's mysterious eyes. He ran his hand through his loose hair and replied, "I wanted to talk to you. I apologize for treating you like…"

"Shit? Garbage?" Ping suggested scathingly and crossed his arms and stood there with his hip cocked, he glared at the taller man. "Yeah, it's expected for a superior to treat his soldiers that fail again and again."

Shang looked ashamed, "I have no right to do so. I was stressed and disappointed and took most of it out on you."

Ping sighed and dropped his arms to his side and turned halfway away to look down the river. "It hurts when you did that to me. But…" He turned back and stepped up to Shang and reached to rest his hand on his chest, "it made me improve. Gave me enough motivation to prove myself when I thought I could not." He saw Shang's surprised look and continued, "don't think I forgive you for that. It is easy to take it out on someone who is closest to you, but the damage is harder to repair."

Shang covered Ping's hand with his own and brought it up to his lips, kissing the fingers. "You're right. What I did was not forgivable. You have proved to me this week alone and I can see that you can improve further. You have become one of the best soldiers now." He turned the hand he held over and inspected it idly, noting the calluses. It wasn't there before. "I can't promise that I would stop mistreating you, I am not perfect and I do get angry and upset sometimes. I wanted to make it up to you every time I hurt you but I was a coward. Tonight, I decided to stop being a coward and come to you and apologize."

Ping softened at his words and nodded, "Shang," he started and felt the other man's strong arms wrap around his slender waist and bring him closer that their chests touched. He had missed his touches and the feel of his skin on his. He stood on his toes slightly, not having to reach far up and kissed Shang. He had missed the Captain so much.

Shang tightened his embrace and returned the kiss with more passions. He felt like the world of burdens eased from his shoulders the moment the lips touched his own. He could never have enough of Ping. He still smelled like magnolia blossoms and he missed that. He felt Ping's leg rise and wrap around his waist to draw them closer and groaned. His member became hard and rubbed against Ping's length. He moved his lips to trail hot open mouthed kiss down his neck and his collarbone. Ping's hands wrapped in his hair and clenched.

He reached down with his hands and grasped Ping's bottom and lifted him up, feeling the slender legs wrap around his waist. He turned and slowly made his way back to the bank while kissing Ping's lips, making them red and swollen. He sucked at the bottom of the lips and heard him mewl in pleasure. With every step through the water, their groins rubbed together and it became almost unbearable.

Finally reaching the bank, Shang reached and pulled his tunic and laid it down under Ping and allowed him to lie back on the ground. He began to rock his hip against Ping and ran his hand across his chest and teased his nipple. Ping threw his head back and moaned softly, bucking his hips against Shang in rhythm.

"Please… Shang," Ping begged softly and pushed against Shang to get him to lift off him slightly, "wait."

Shang frowned and looked down at Ping and asked, "what is it?"

With redness rising to his cheeks, Ping bit his swollen lip before replying softly, "I want to do it."

"Do what?" Shang asked, confused.

Ping pulled Shang down and whispered in his ear, "pink chrysanthemum."

Shang blinked and frowned as he looked back at Ping. It only took a moment for him to realize what the other man meant. "Oh… oh!" Ping nodded and twisted under Shang's arm to reach to his supplies and pulled a bag and dug into it before bringing out a small pot. He turned back and held it to Shang. He took it, confused at the pot.

"Oil. You will need to use oil for it. That's my magnolia blossom oil," Ping explained, blushing.

Shang glanced down at the pot and smiled. He uncorked it and smelled it, finally figuring out why Ping had always smelled like the magnolia blossom. "This is what you use…"

Ping laughed, "yes. I use that for my skin to keep it soft. I love the smell."

"So do I. Every time I smell it, I think of you. I can not think otherwise. My White Magnolia."

Ping laid back and spread his legs wide, showing his most intimate parts to the older man, his face dusted pink, "Please, be gentle."

Shang felt his member throb painfully at the sight of Ping spread wide eagle before him, offering his body. He swallowed hard and glanced down to the pot in his hand before looking up to see the pink chrysanthemum below Ping's sack. He could see it pulsing under the moonlight and felt his throat go dry.

He tilted the bottle to let the oil slick his fingers. He did not need much, it was slippery and brought himself to settle in between Ping's legs and reached down, letting his fingers circle the puckered hole. He watched as Ping gasp at the coolness of the oil and winced slightly as he slipped a finger in. He leaned down and whispered, "relax… I'll go slow."

Ping nodded, "yeah. It feels strange." He gasped as Shang started to thrust his finger in and out. Soon, the uncomfortable feeling was gone and gasped as he felt sensation build up in the depth of his abdomen. It was strange as it was coming from behind his member, much deeper. He wondered if that was what women felt like, feeling from the inside.

Shang felt the muscle around his finger relax and throb against his finger, sucking him in. He added a second one and watched in pleasure as Ping's face contorted into different expressions of pleasure. He moved them in and out and twisted his fingers around, trying to find where Ping would feel the most pleasure. Soon, Ping was panting and mewling. He spread his fingers open, testing the hole.

Ping gasped as Shang's fingers started to do strange things to him. He threw his head back and whined, "please!"

A third finger was added and Shang found that Ping was stretched out enough and relaxed. He withdrew and poured some more oil before setting it aside and rubbed his throbbing length until it was slick. He moved close and allowed his tip to push at the entrance. Ping grasped his shoulders and Shang leaned down, kissing his lips, drawing the plump lip to suckle on it and bite gently. He pushed in and gasped as the heat enveloped his length, sucking him in deeper.

Ping's eyes went wide as he felt the tip go in and grasped on Shang's shoulder tightly. It was not as painful and he was grateful that Shang was going in slowly, filling and stretching him. He let out a lustful moan as Shang filled him to the hilt and breathed hard. He felt so full, so deeply connected to the man above him.

Shang grimaced at the throbbing heat that surrounded him. It was so not like bedding a woman! Ping was tight and so hot and drew him in deep and it was beyond wonderful. He felt like he was going to come right then but held back, he did not want to finish so soon. He rested his head on Ping's shoulder, waiting for the intense sensation to settle. He felt Ping start to move against him and gasped. He heard his mewling begging and drew back out until his tip was the only thing left in and pushed back in. Ping's nails bit on his shoulder and he gave a small scream. Shang repeated the motion starting slow and increasing the speed. Ping's legs wrapped around him, holding him tight. He kissed his lover as he lost himself in the sensation.

Ping let out moans and mewls every time Shang pushed back in him, filling him up over and over. Soon, Shang found the sensitive spot inside him and started to hit that special spot over and over faster. They were panting and clenching at each other, meeting thrust for thrust. Shang's balls slapped against Ping's bottom and he grasped Ping's member to not neglect the length and stroked in the rhythm of their thrusts.

"Ping!" Shang bit out, "I am coming…"

"Please, Shang!" Ping whimpered, "I am coming too… fill me up, please."

Shang groaned at how dirty Ping sounded, like a wanton concubine. He sped up and gasped as his member throbbed, spilling his life fluid deep inside Ping. Ping came too all over their chests, coating them in the sticky fluid.

Shang panted, trying to get his breathing under control. It felt much more intense than running the marathon and he collapsed onto Ping. He could feel his lover stroking his back lazily and pulled himself out, causing a small moan and rolled over onto his back next to Ping. He gazed up at the stars and murmured, "that was something…"

Ping laughed softly and turned to mold his body to Shang's side and rest his head on the broad shoulder. "Yes… it was."

"Pink chrysanthemum?" Shang asked as he glanced down at Ping who laughed in response.

* * *

References/Notes in this chapter:

Duck: I couldn't find a better reference than this. Duck is a reference to paid boy-toy in Chinese culture for bored housewives. I tried to find better term but keep getting results to sites that I did not want to go to. x_x;

Being a ghost: in Chinese culture, if being disowned or without honor. A person is considered a ghost, no longer existing in the family's eyes. It's worse than being dead. (correct me if I am wrong)

Are you enjoying the story? Please do let me know. I'd like to hear your feedbacks, thanks!


	7. The Sword and the Chrysanthemum

Warning: swearing and several yaoi lemons.

 **Chapter Seven: The Sword and the Chrysanthemum**

Ping swayed his arms around in graceful movement and paused, grinning to his audience and sang, "I put him in the doghouse," he shifted and pretended to look in shock, covering his mouth at the soldier that volunteered to get included in his little skit, "he ran off to the cathouse!"

The men roared in laughers. Shang chuckled as he watched, leaning back on the grass and enjoying the skit Ping was putting on. After some begging from his Lieutenants and agreeing that the men had improved and was doing excellent, he allowed Ping to give out performance. When he told Ping of the news when the camp took a day respite to go into the local village nearby, the smaller man looked overjoyed. Shang all but wanted to drag his lover away and do unmentionable to him but refrained as Ping shot off into the marketplace to get supplies. He started to give out performance every other night and begun recruiting soldiers to get involved in the shows and all of his men looked forward to the next performance.

Ping bowed, singling the end of the play and laughed as the men whined and then cheered, "I can't keep going on all night! If I did, you all would be very disappointing tomorrow and become an easy target for the Huns!"

One soldier shouted, "Nah. You're our secret weapon! All you have to do is sing and the Huns will bow to you!"

"Yeah!"

Shang stood up and waved, "go on to bed now! The show's over!" The men got up and grumbled and they dispersed. He turned back and grinned at Ping, "good show again."

Ping nodded and swept his long hair over his shoulder and stepped down from the makeshift stage and they started to head toward Ping's tent. He asked, becoming somber, "Chi Fu sent a letter to your father that your army was ready weeks ago."

"Yes," Shang was beginning to worry. He would get a weekly letter from his father but it had been couple weeks and he had not heard from him. It had been nearly six months and they trained through the winter in the valley. The weather was mild and dry, it hardly snowed, yet the mountain that surrounded the valley were thick with snow. Spring was coming around the corner. Chinese New Year was approaching fast.

Ping ducked into his tent and grabbed his things and threw off his dress and exited the tent. He saw the mournful look on Shang's face and grinned, "preferred me in a dress?"

Shang reached over and mussed up Ping's hair. "you're just too tempting either way." They disappeared under the cover of the forest after seeing that no one had been watching and he pulled Ping to him. He turned his lover around and pushed him up against the tree, kissing along his jawline and down his neck, making him moan. "But, I very much preferred you in nothing…" he reached up to Ping's ear and bit the earlobe before whispering, "writhing under me as I drive myself into your pink chrysanthemum over and over… and over." He bucked his hip with each emphasis of the word 'over'.

Ping fluttered his eyes close and wrapped his legs around Shang's waist, pulling him tight, feeling the hardness against his own and groaned, "please Shang, I want you now."

Shang pulled back and let Ping down, "not here," then he pulled Ping toward the river to their spot and glanced around to be sure they were alone. It was late and no one wanted to bathe in the cold water that night. It was a chilly night. His skin felt heated against the cool air as he hurriedly pulled his tunic off and turned to proceed nearly ripping Ping's under tunic and pants off, his lips tasting and sucking the skin as he went.

Ping tangled his fingers into Shang's hair and rolled his head back as Shang took him in his mouth and proceed to suck him off. "Shang… ah! Please!" He gasped as a finger entered his back hole and nearly buckled as his knees went weak.

Shang smirked and let go of Ping's length and helped him down on his tunic and pushed his pants off. He grabbed the bag and searched for the familiar pot and pulled it out. "we're going need to get you more of these." He shook the pot, it was running low on the scented oil.

Ping nodded and pulled Shang down to kiss him and rub his hands over the defined muscles and scraping his nails down over the sensitive tits, causing the older man groan in wants.

Shang couldn't wait and proceed to make his length slick and pushed slowly into Ping, biting down the slender shoulder as he went. Soon, they were thrusting, reaching their lustful high.

"I can't believe you spilled the sauce all over me!" Ling's loud voice carried over to them and they froze.

Shang cursed and held a finger to his mouth, still deep inside Ping. He glanced up, they were still hidden but he could see through the shrubbery that Ling was approaching the bank several yards away from their place.

Ping's eyes went wide and bit his lips worriedly, not wanting to be caught. It would not have mattered if they had caught, it was more of not wanting to deal with the trios ribbing and Chi Fu finding out and giving Shang a hard time. He liked the secret and the sneaking off, it made it all the better. He bit back a moan as Shang shifted to look through the shrubbery, his hard length hitting the sensitive spot in him. He clawed at his shoulders, leaving red marks.

"It was your own fault for sneaking the food into our tent!" Yao grumbled. "You got it all over me too!"

"I do not fancy a bath in the cold river tonight!" Ling complained and proceed to remove his soiled tunic and fingered his hair, "ew, it's all over in my hair."

Shang narrowed his eyes and whispered to Ping, "stealing food… those two are more trouble than I thought."

Ping whimpered softly as Shang shifted again and pulled his face down. "Please! I am so close! Ignore them, they can't see us."

Shang looked down and felt his length being squeezed and remembering what he was doing. "Ah… they'll catch us. You're too vocal."

Ping narrowed his eyes and smirked his little fox-like grin. Shang swallowed and felt himself being pushed up and Ping threw his leg over, twisting around but never breaking contact with him. Shang bit back a moan at the movement and saw Ping was now facing down and he was straddling him in dog position. It was a position they had just started to experiment with recently. Ping pushed back against Shang, drawing him in deeper. "I'll be quiet. Get going!"

Shang needed no encouragement and started to ram into Ping's backside. He reached down under the smaller man and stroked his member in rhythm with his thrusting. Ping was arching under his ministration and biting his lip, trying to not make a noise. They could hear Ling and Yao squabbling away several feet away and washing.

They reached their climax and Shang fought to hold down a lustful moan as he spasmed into Ping. Ping let out a tiny cry as he came hard, splattering all over the inside of Shang's tunic.

"What was that?" Yao asked as he looked around, pausing from scrubbing his hair. He and Ping were kneeling at the riverbank, trying to clean the sticky sauce off their chest and hair. He thought he heard a cry.

Ling looked up, "I heard that too." He stood up and walked over to the shrubbery that divided him apart from the two other men.

"You two! What did you do to the sauce in the mess tent!?" Chi Fu's shrill voice stopped Ling from pulling the shrubbery apart.

Shang's eyes widened and he buried his head into Ping's shoulder, hoping he would disappear. Ping held onto him tight, watching the shrubbery, he could see Ling's head over the top edge of the leaves. Too close.

"Ah, heh…" Ling laughed nervously as he turned to face the skinny governor, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"The sauce for tomorrow lunch! I just was in there and it's gone! You two happen to be here, obviously eating it!" Chi Fu accused, wagging his finger at Ling and Yao.

"Hey, if you're blaming us, what are you doing in the mess tent at this time of the night then?" Yao grumbled.

Chi Fu stepped back, realizing he had been caught sneaking into the mess tent too. "Ah, doing inventory."

"At midnight?" Ling grinned, leaning down on Chi Fu's shoulder, "shame. It would be a real shame if the Captain found out the Imperial Officer has been stealing food from the army and report it to the Emperor?"

Chi Fu stammered. "Well. Excuse me, I think I can hear Captain Li calling me." He ducked under Ling's arm and ran off.

Shang and Ping had slid away into the river during the interrogation and silently waited in the freezing water, hiding behind the rock around the bank.

"That little asshole," Shang muttered softly as he held Ling to his chest.

Ping smiled and leaned his head back against Shang's collarbones, holding the larger man's hands to his chest, "you going to tell?"

"Nah."

Ling chuckled, "Captain Li wasn't calling for him." He turned to Yao and held up a pair of pants, "He's somewhere around here," Shang's eyes widened. Ling pushed the shrubbery apart and pulled up another piece of cloth and whispered, "and Ping."

Yao peered at the clothing in Ling's hands, "where are they then?"  
Ling stuck a tongue to cheek and grinned and whispered, "oh, I have a better idea." He turned and reached over and grabbed the rest of the clothing and turned back to Yao and said loudly, "let's get back. I am tired. I am clean enough."

Yao grinned and replied, "good idea. I am getting sleepy," then he followed Ling back to the camp, laughing silently.

"They're gone," Ping softly said.

"Good. That was too close a call. I think we need another spot." They swam back to shore and shivered. The water was cold and their heated passion had been effectively smothered for the night. He stood and glanced around, frowning. "Where are our clothes?"

Ping's eyes widened and searched through the shrubbery and over the rocks in the area and turned back to Shang, glowering. "They took our clothes."

"Shit!" Shang spat.

"They know now too."

"Too?"

Ping gave a shrug, "Chein Po knows. Nothing gets past him but he said he would not tell."

"So, I have three men in my army, the worse bunch of them all, knowing of my rendezvous with you." Shang pursed his lips and rubbed his face. "We need to get back."

Ping nodded. "How? I can't be streaking across the camp to my tent naked, it's right out in the open in full view of the entire campsite, being at the edge where it is. They'll figure it out."

The taller man nodded. "I have some extra clothes in my tent. We can sneak in around the back." He saw Ping grin, the smoldering kind and shook his head. "No, no more tonight," Ping whined and followed Shang after picking up his bag of supplies. They stole through the forest around the edge of the campsite to the opposite end and ducked behind several tents, keeping watch for anyone who would be out. Finally, they reached the back of Shang's tent and entered, sighing relief.

Shang dug into his chest and pulled out a spare tunic and pants, tossing them over to Ping. He then pulled his own on and turned to find Ping in his bed, patting the side for him to lie down. He shook his head, "oh, no, no. You're going back to your tent."

"Aw, why not? I'll leave before dawn."

"It is before dawn, go."

Ping sat up and grabbed Shang's hand, pulling him down and whispered, "I'm cold…" He nipped the other man's lips, "I won't be able to sleep if I am cold." He moved to nip the chin and traced a kiss down his neck, "just until before dawn and I'll be gone."

Shang felt his resolve break and slipped into bed and pulled Ping tight to his chest, kissing him.

WhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemum

"Still no news?" Shang asked as he stepped out of his tent, greeting Chi Fu the next morning.

Chi Fu shook his head as he read his scrolls. "No. I just sent a runner out with another letter. We should know soon."

"All right," Shang observed his campsite, the men were just finishing up breakfast and starting to assemble, waiting to start the day. Six lieutenants approached him and Chi Fu. He gave them a nod as they bowed to him, "we'll continue to train. Zhong, take your team for a mountain run this morning and archery this afternoon. Fang, cannon practice and sparring. Fu, archery and mountain run. Dong, sparring, and weaponry. Young, join with Zhong and, Ruchang with Fu. I'll be with Dong."

"Yes, sir!" the six men replied in unison and bowed.

Chi Fu held up his hand, "before we start, there is a matter I need to settle."

Shang cursed inwardly and gave the governor attention, "yes?"

"there has been improper activities at night. The men are sneaking around into each other tents and I believe it should not be condoned."

Shang reached up and pinched his nose bridge in agitation. So that's what Chi Fu wanted to bring up? "And what is your point on this?"

"Sharing bed lead to distraction and issues!" Chi Fu spat. "And it's improper!"

"What's your evidence on this?" Ruchang, a homely man with a scar down his left side of the face from being burned in the previous war, asked. He was known to share a bed with other men and was open about it. "The men needed to be stated or else they'd be suffering cases of blue balls. They have not seen women for a long time. There is no whorehouse around here. The nearest one would be two hours away."

Chi Fu sputtered and held his ground. "It matters not. It is improper!"

Shang held his hand up before Ruchang could retort back, "enough. Chi Fu, drop the matters. What the men does after dinner and before breakfast is none of our business as long they keep it to themselves and shows up for duty and perform well. Shut up and maybe consider getting yourself laid. You're too uptight."

The lieutenants snickered under their breaths and Chi Fu gaped like fish at Shang. "Why you!" Shang gave him a challenging look. "If I catch any one of the men sneaking about, I'll report to the Emperor and have them dishonored!" He stuck up his head and walked off.

"You're more than welcome to," Shang called after him and turned back to his lieutenants who were openly laughing. "Shut it, you guys. Let's get on with the day."

Shang and Dong met with their troops and led them to the field where they would start the day with exercises and sparring. They decided to make a game of it by putting their teams against each other and see who would earn the most point.

The morning wore by and Shang smirked with pride as his men did very well with their sparring practice. Ping was holding his own very well and using his smaller frame up against the larger men. No one could pin him down or beat him. He watched as Ping duck and sweep his leg around, knocking the larger soldier down with a crash.

Chi Fu joined them with disdain on his face and brushing notes on his scrolls. He had been going around and observing the other groups. He saw Ping bowing to the other soldier as they finished their match. He muttered under his breath, "I don't get it why that man is still here."

Shang glanced over, "what was that?"

Chi Fu narrowed his beady eyes, "that man. Why is he still here even after you ordered him to go home a while ago?"  
"He proved himself. He retrieved the arrow after I ordered him to go."

"Then he broke the regulation!" Chi Fu argued.

Feeling agitated and irritated, Shang turned and snapped, "enough about Fa Ping. You have been harping about that man since day one. What is your problem?"

Chi Fu stuck his head up and glared, meeting with Shang's challenging gaze. "the army is no place for a man like him."

"Oh, what kind of man is he?" Shang seethed, taking a step toward Chi Fu, towering over him

"A man with no honor, a whore that sleeps around." Chi Fu spat and gestured widely, unknowing bringing attention to himself from the other soldiers. "He wears a dress!" he sneered in disdain, "he is a woman!" his words were coated in an insulting tone.

Shang narrowed his eyes, "so if he wears a dress? You forget your place. He is the son of Fa Zhou, the honorable general lieutenant of his time. He is also the famous nan dan throughout these providences in this area. I know for sure he does not sleep around, he works harder than most men here because of his size and stature but excelled. He has more honor as the son of Fa Zhou and as the opera house singer than you could ever have by kissing the asses of the politicians. You, on the other hand, are not suited for army nor war. Remember your place and stop interfering with my job." He poked a finger on Chi Fu's chest hard, causing the man to step back. He followed growling, "you do your job and nothing else. Keep your flapping mouth shut."

Chi Fu sputtered and stepped back. His heel caught the stone sticking out of the ground and fell back, into the mud puddle behind him. The roar of laughers erupted around him and he pushed his toppled hat up, gaping in humiliation. He stood up and brushed his robe to shake the mud off. He glared at Shang and stormed off in a huff.

Ling leaned against Ping, his arm on the smaller man's shoulder, "about time the Captain shut the scrawny guy."

Ping stared at Shang, feeling slightly hurt at what Chi Fu had said about him. Shang had defended his honor. Chi Fu had not been kind and had always given him the nasty attitude, more than any others. "Yeah," he agreed.

Yao grumbled next to Ping, "ah, he doesn't know what he is going on about. We all know you do not sleep around."

Ping turned his head to the burly man, "what?"

Yao shrugged, "everyone here knows you belong to Captain Li."

Ping paled, "Yao…" he glanced over to Ling and saw the skinny soldier grinning ear to ear and asked, "what…" He was not sure if he wanted to deny or ask how everyone knew.

"Oh, pssh," Ling waved his hand, "don't fret. We don't give a fuck. We can see how much of a googly-eyes you both have been giving each other from the start. Only we have just confirmed what everyone thought last night."

Ping dropped his head into his hands, "oh gods, why me?"

Ling and Yao laughed, slapping Ping on the back, nearly knocking him off balance. "When are you going to steal your clothes back? They're starting to reek in our tent." Yao asked, guffawing.

Ping closed his eyes and punched the two men with his fists on their arms, making them yelp in pain. "You guys can keep it for all you want. Didn't they say, finder keepers?" He walked off, leaving the two men to gawp after him.

"Oi! I don't even want your clothes!" Ling called after him, "there's stain on one of them and it's nasty!"

"Still yours," Ping called back, smirking as he heard Ling make disgusted noises.

The training resumed for the rest of the day in relative peace. Chi Fu was nowhere to be seen and nearly everyone sighed in relief, happy the blue robed governor wasn't around sniping and muttering.

WhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemum

The weather was beginning to warm up and the river was more pleasing again after a long hard day. Ping waded in the water, enjoying the cool temperature the river offered. Shang popped up before him and grinned, grabbing him and pulling him under.

They rose to the surface and Ping spluttered and smacked Shang and broke away from him. They gave each other a merry chase in the water before settling on the large rock protruding from the depth.

Ping combed his hair with his fingers, untangling the strands and started to braid them. "Everyone knows, with an exception of Chi Fu, about us." He stated.

Shang snapped his head to his lover and asked, "how did you know this?"

"Ling and Yao." He saw Shang clench his fists and turned to him, clasping his fisted hands. "No. They explained that everyone knew from the start. Only they just confirmed when they stole our clothes the other night." He felt Shang's hands relaxed and let go, "they said no one cared. I am all right with it."

Shang sighed in defeat, "I suppose. My father knew too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He warned me to not let it get to me. I am afraid it's too late."

"Shang." Ping climbed higher and sat next to Shang and leaned his head on his shoulder, "you did well. We're ready to go on first notice."

"I know. That's what I am afraid of. It is not easy… war, that is."

Ping nodded and glanced up to see a group of men coming to shore and stripping. "Look like we can't use this spot."

"That's disappointing," Shang murmured as he felt Ping sit up and move slightly away from him, feeling the loss of the other body's heat against his body. "I had a hope of putting this rock to use."

Ping laughed and nudged Shang. "Oh, come on."

Ling looked up and yelled, "oi there! No hanky-panky allowed!"

Yao yelled as he made a running head start and jumped into the river, "cannonball!" He made a splash and surfaced in time to see Chein Po following and yelped. Waves rolled and the water swished as Chein-Po rose to the surface.

Shang shook his head and chuckled.

"How's the water?" They looked to see Fang undressing and wading in. Soon, the river was filled with a quarter of Shang's army.

"Good," Shang replied. "What bring you all here?"

Fang made his way to the rock and leaned on it with his arms, "the weather's getting warm and we just felt like getting a swim. We're all in high spirit. I heard about what happened. About time you shut him up for good the other day."

Shang shook his head, "I don't know how long he will stay quiet. He's like a cockroach, keeps coming back."

Fang laughed and nodded toward Ping who were chatting with some men on the other side of the rock. "So, you guys open about it now?" Shang glanced down to his lieutenant and Fang laughed, "we suspected from the start. You both proved a really juicy gossip for the camp, keeping us on our feet with your drama."

"Pleased to provide." Shang sarcastically replied and slipped into the water. "It is nobody's business. We're the Imperial Army and we're to serve the Emperor with honor."

"Yeah." Fang agreed and turned to rest his back on the smooth side of the rock, appreciating the cool stone against his aching muscles. "Hear anything from General Li?"  
"No."

"Think we should go ahead up to the Tung Shao Pass? We are ready."

Shang rubbed his chin in thought, "maybe. We're supposed to defend the valley."

"Leave some men behind, a group or two," Fang suggested.

"I'll consider it." He felt more than saw Ping slide up to his side and looked down to see him emerge from the water. "Hey there."

Ping nodded to Fang, greeting him before looking up at his lover's face, "I'm going to get out now. I am tired." He winked and swam past, gliding against Shang's chest and waved farewell to Fang.

Fang's eyebrow rose at the smaller man. "He can really fool anyone into thinking he is a woman. I wouldn't want to cross with him after seeing how good he fights." He saw Shang staring after Ping and nudged his shoulder, "I think that was an invitation to join him."

"I know," Shang replied, grinning. "I'm going to make him wait a little bit. He is really a tease."

"Perhaps he is a fox spirit sent by the gods. He is also good with pranks."

"Perhaps. Good night and make sure the men behave themselves." Shang started to swim after Ping.

Fang called after him, "you two behave too!"

"Fuck off!" Shang replied and Fang laughed.

Shang got out of the river and quickly dried himself and pulled on his clothes. He wondered where Ping had disappeared and started to walk down the beat down the path and paused. "Where would I find him?" He then heard familiar tinkling laughers. He immediately imagined a fox-like Ping, with the ears and a wagging tail and followed the sound of laughers and found Ping sitting in a hidden clearing. "You little fox," He said and joined his lover, pulling him close to kiss him.

Ping arched his back and started to pull Shang's tunic off and wiggled to lie under Shang and wrap his legs around his waist. "I want you."  
"Ay. You'll be the end of me." Shang murmured against Ping's skin as he peeled the clothes off Ping's body and grasped the hardening member, causing Ping to moan. He enjoyed making and hearing Ping being vocal in their lovemaking. He gasped as the slender hand grabbed his length and started to stroke. He bit down the slender shoulder and moved his hand down to tease the tight ring.

"We have no oil here," Shang said against Ping's lips before kissing. He could feel Ping pushing himself down on his finger wantonly, begging.

Ping grasped Shang's hand and brought it up to his lips and sucked on two of his fingers while watching Shang with hooded eyes. Then he pushed the hand down to his bottom and gasped as Shang stuck the saliva coated fingers into him. He turned his head and slicked up his palm, coating it with saliva and grasped Shang's member, stroking him. "Now, please."

Shang positioned himself and pushed in, groaning as the tight muscles sucked him in.  
"Ping! You're so hot…" He started to rock against the smaller man and crashed his lips down to kiss him passionately.

"Shit…" Ling muttered as he glanced around, "got to find him." Chi Fu had come by the river, searching for Shang, saying that he had a message for him. Fang said that Shang must have gone back to the camp, not wanting Chi Fu to bumble around the wood. He knew Shang had gone off with Ping somewhere privately. Once Chi Fu headed back to the camp to look for Shang, he told Ling to find him, guessing the general area where Shang and Ling might be.

Ling stumbled into the clearing and yelped, finding the two of them on the ground in the middle of passionate throes and instantly turned around. "Sir!"

Shang cursed colorfully, he was so close to finishing when Ling stumbled onto them. He withdrew and stood up, grabbing his tunic and barked, fighting down the blush, "what is it, Soldier Ling?"

Ling kept his back to him and sputtered, "Chi Fu was looking for you. He said he had a message. Fang sent him back to camp so he wouldn't find you two and sent me out to tell you."

The Captain frowned and pulled his pants on, "all right, thank you." He hurried past Ling.

Ling asked, "can I turn around now?"

Ping had already pulled his pants on, "yeah."

"Oh. I need strong soap to wash that picture out of my mind." Ling commented, grinning at Ping.

"Shut up." Ping blushed as he pulled his shirt on and tying it off. "What's going on?"

"Don't know." They started to walk back to camp, "Chi Fu's appearance really put a damper on our fun and I am sure everyone is back at camp now."

"He sure does have that effect," Ping muttered darkly.

"So… tell me." Ling slipped his arm over Ping's shoulders, "sword in the chrysanthemum," he snickered as he saw Ping turn red. "when I told you about it, you decided to give it a try, eh?"

"Shut up."

"Come on, we're buddies here."

Ping rolled his eyes and shoved Ling off, "fine. Yes." Ling laughed and they reached the camp.

* * *

References/Notes for this chapter:

none.

Are you liking this story? I'd like to hear what you think. ^_^


	8. Tung Shao Pass

Warning: swearing.

 **Chapter Eight: Tung Shao Pass**

Shang entered his tent to find Chi Fu standing there. "I was told that there is a message."

Chi Fu nodded and moved to reveal an exhausted soldier sitting in the chair, bowed over, breathing hard. "He came from your father's army."

The soldier looked up and stood up to salute. He stopped as he saw Shang wave his hand to dismiss his salute and sat back down. "Captain Li. We have been holding down the fort in the Tung Shao Pass in the past couple months. No one could get in or out. The Huns has attacked. I managed to slip out to come to you."

Shang, "and my father?"

"He is waiting for you." The soldier pulled out a scroll and handed it to Shang. "This is the location."

"How long ago did you leave?" Shang asked as he read the scroll.

"I rode straight here without stopping. My horse collapsed and died from exhaustion and I had to make the rest of the journey on foot for about few hours before getting here. I have been riding hard for a day." He took the bag of water from Chi Fu gratefully and drank deeply before continuing, "the location," he gestured to the scroll with the bag. "Is three days ride with stops. You must leave immediately."

Shang shook his head, "we will, at dawn. We're going to break camp now." He went to the flap of the tent and waved down couple soldiers, "take him to the medic tent. Tell the lieutenants to gather the men immediately." One bowed and ran off to search for the lieutenants and another entered to help the exhausted soldier to the medic tent nearby.

Chi Fu frowned, "that explains why we have not heard from General Li."

Shang nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the tension coming on. "The time has arrived." He turned as the six lieutenants entered his tent. "We are to break camp and we are leaving dawn. Dong, your group is to remain behind to protect the village. We will leave enough arsenal for you."

Lieutenant Dong saluted and bowed, "yes sir!"

"Rest of you, get your men and pack up! We will all bunk up in the remaining tents. I want everything ready in an hour and a half. We need to rest before we start the journey." Shang turned to Chi Fu, "go and pack your things."

The men left, shouting commands and soon, the entire camp was breaking up.

Chi Fu decided to open his mouth, "your army is not ready. You need to send out some men to other camps and have them respond to assist General Li!"

Shang rounded on the governor and grabbed his robe, raising him up to meet his eye-level. He snarled at the wide-eyed man, "you do not have the command here! General Li, my father, specifically asked for me to respond! It said so here in the letter. If you can get it in your little head that we are the closest army camp to the Tung Shao Pass. All the other camps are days and weeks out of range! I have enough of your incessant squawking. Get out!" He nearly threw the man down and turned his back.

Chi Fu wisely said nothing and scrambled out of Shang's tent. Terrified, he went to his tent and began to pack. He started to think and mutter to himself. "Undisciplined! Not suited for his title! I'll be sure to report to the Emperor once we get to the Imperial City! I have never!"

Within the time frame Shang had ordered, the camp broke and was packed. Wagons were filled and men were reassigned six or seven to the remaining tents to rest for the night. Shang had his tent taken down and packed. He glanced around tiredly and rubbed his face. Fang approached him, "I have assigned you to the last tent."

Shang nodded, "who am I bunking with?"

Fang grinned, "I figured you needed a break. You are bunking with one soldier, sir. I'll be in the next tent if you need anything." He patted the Captain's shoulder and walked past him. Shang had missed the underhand comment and headed to the last tent. He yawned and stopped, realizing it was the small one, only enough to fit two or three men. He reached for the flap and ducked in. He blinked, "Ping?"

Ping rolled over in his bed and sat up, "Shang."

Shang gave a small chuckle, "Fang is one sneaky bastard." He knelt down and pulled his bedroll closer to Ping's bedroll and laid down, pulling the smaller man to his chest and pulled the blanket Ping was using on them. He wrapped his arms around Ping and buried his nose into the silky hair and inhaled the magnolia blossom scent. Ping said nothing and wrapped his arm around Shang's waist and closed his eyes.

WhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemum

They left at dawn. Only twenty-five men including lieutenant Dong remained behind. Ping had lent his horse to pull a large wagon full of rockets. Khan was easily the largest and powerful horse, he was a Clydesdale horse. Ping looked tiny next to his beloved horse.

They traveled all morning, passing several villages, rice farms, and the road was starting to become steep. The men were nervous, no longer anticipating for war, it had become reality and they were nervous. The first day of the journey was mostly quiet, the men's talking in low tones among themselves. Shang rode in the front, leading the army. He was silent most of the day, only responding to the lieutenants and ignoring Chi Fu.

They reached their first stop on a farm. Shang ordered his men to set up camp and required them to bunk up like last night to cut down the time of breaking camp in the morning. Usually in training camp, the soldiers would bunk up to four per tent. Ping had been one of the last ones to arrive at camp in the beginning and was given a small tent for himself because all of the tents were full. Now, with doubling the number, he still had no place to bunk with and Fang had doubled him with Shang when the Captain was supposed to have his own tent. It had worked out in the end and no one was wiser for it as long Chi Fu does not make a fuss about it.

Dinner was a simple affair and quick. The farmer was kind enough to give the army rice and vegetables from his own farm in thank for protecting them from the Huns.

"I think the men need a distraction from what is to come," Shang said as he sat back against a tree, looking on to his men that were scattered through the field, surrounding several fires. Ping was sitting next to him, sharpening his sword.

"What distraction?" Ping asked as he inspected his sword for sharpness.

Shang rolled his head over to glance at his lover and grinned, "I miss hearing your voice. Sing for us. A happy song or something."

Ping looked up, "I think it is you who wants to be distracted."

"Okay, you caught me. Go on."

Ping laughed and stood up. He took a deep breath and started to sing, turning the men's heads to listen;

 _"For a long time, we've been_

 _marching off to battle_

 _In our thundering herd_

 _We feel a lot like cattle_

 _Like the pounding beat_

 _Our aching feet aren't_

 _easy to ignore"_

Ping walked around the field, seeing the men smile at him and he continued;

 _"Hey, think of instead_

 _A girl worth fighting for_

 _Huh?_

 _That's what I said_

 _A girl worth fighting for"_

He paused and nudged Fang and laughed as Fang grinned in response. Shang watched and smiled, enjoying Ping's melodious voice.

Ping strikes a pose, his hands under his chin and his hips cocked to the side and batted his eyes as he continued;

 _"I want her paler than the_

 _moon with eyes that_

 _shine like stars"_

He changed pose to show off his strong arms and beat his chest, the men laughed as he sang;

 _"My girl will marvel at_

 _my strength, adore my_

 _battle scars"_

He moved around to the next fire and grabbed an empty bowl with chopstick and pretended to stir food in it and held it out'

 _"I couldn't care less what she'll_

 _wear or what she looks like_

 _It all depends on what_

 _she_ cooks _like_

 _Beef, pork, chicken_

 _Mmm"_

He pretended to eat and rub his belly before turning the bowl over to land on a soldier's head like a hat and stuck the chopstick in the next soldier's topknot. The soldiers laughed and he kept going, walking around the field;

 _"Bet the local girls thought_

 _you were quite the charmer_

 _And I'll bet the ladies love_

 _a man in armor_

 _You can guess what we_

 _have missed the most_

 _Since we went off to war_

 _What do we want?"_

The men joined in chorus;

 _"A girl worth fighting for"_

Ping continued on and gestured as he sang'

 _"My girl will think I have no faults_

 _That I'm a major find_

 _How 'bout a girl who's got a brain_

 _Who always speaks her mind?"_

 _"Nah!"_ The men chorused together.

 _"My manly ways and turn of_

 _phrase are sure to thrill her"_

Ling stood up and gestured to Ping;

 _"He thinks he's such a lady-killer"_

Yao stood up and belted out in his growly voice but kept in harmony;

"I've _a girl back home who's_

unlike any other"

Ling laughed and replied;

 _"Yet the only girl who'd_

 _love him is his mother"_

The men hooted and Yao grumbled, sitting back down.

Ping wagged his finger;

 _"But when we come home_

 _in victory, they'll line up_

 _at the door_

 _What do we want?"_ He gestured to the men and they replied;

 _"A girl worth fighting for_

 _Wish that I had_

 _A girl worth fighting for_

 _A girl worth fighting for!"_

Ping made a grand gesture and bowed his head. The men cheered and clapped and yelled encouragement. He laughed and waved as he went back to the tree where Shang sat. He slumped down, feeling in high spirit.

"Thank you," Shang told him and clapped his knee, "that did the trick." He tilted his head and murmured softly, "you are worth fighting for, my White Magnolia."

Ping gave a half-cocked smile, "and you are for me, my Captain."

WhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemum

The army kept on moving the next couple of days, but in better spirit because of Ping's songs and performances he gives during dinner. Occasionally, they would belt out in song and sing together. It made the passing of time easier.

Ping had left his horse to another soldier and joined to walk beside Shang up at the front of the group. "We're getting close, aren't we?" They had started up the mountain trail the day before and it was getting colder and colder as they kept on. Chi Fu had pulled out his thick lambskin jacket and donned it, complaining of the coldness.

Shang nodded, "the village should be over the next hill. I've been there few times with my father in the past. It is a nice place." He held his hand down for Ping to grasp and pulled him up to sit in front of him on the horse.

"A village high up in the pass?" Ping asked, leaning back against Shang. Chi Fu had looked over to them and grumbled to himself.

"It is actually a fortress. Some of the soldiers eventually settled to protect the pass. They had their families relocate to stay with them. It has been about three generations since the fortress turned into a small village. This is the fastest way to the Imperial City."

"I can see why the Huns would want to try to get through this way to get to the Imperial City."

"My father had set up camps along all of the paths to the city to fortify the defense. It is apparent that this is the path the Huns had chosen."

"And we're the closest one."

"Yes."

They rode on in comfortable silent. The soldiers chatted and amused with different songs. Shang chuckled as they finished a drinking song. He spied a familiar landmark and waved his hand to single the men to be quiet and stop. They immediately silenced. Ping slid off the horseback and went back to Khan and took the reins. "The village is over the hill," Shang announced and turned his horse, urging it on.

The men followed and suddenly, Shang reared his horse, staring on with an astounded face. Ping frowned and hurried to see what had gotten the Captain to stop and the other men to look on with horror on their faces. He gasped as he got to the top of the hill. Below, the village was decimated, burning and there was no one left alive. Bodies littered the ground and the wind shifted, blowing the putrid smoke toward them. They had been downwind and unaware of what had happened.

Shang demounted and commanded, "Search for survivors!"

They left the horses and wagons outside the edge of the village and moved along the ruin of the village. It was clear to Ping that there was none. He felt his feet hit something and looked down to see a doll. He picked it up and felt his heart wrench, afraid to find the owner of the doll.

"I don't understand. My father should've been here." Shang murmured as he looked around the charred village.

"Captain!" Chi Fu called from the hill and gestured to the valley below past the village. Shang ran up and recoiled as he saw the carnage before him in the valley. The snow was stained red, bodies of soldiers laid everywhere.

Chein-Po came up the hill, sorrow on his face as he handed the helmet to Shang, "The… General, sir."

Shang took the helmet and closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the cold metal. Ping went up to him and watched as he pulled out the sword and stick it into the snow and set the helmet. He knelt and said a silent prayer.

"I'm sorry." Ping softly said as Shang stood up and turned. Shang simply nodded and patted Ping on the shoulder, unsure what he wanted to do. Part of him wanted to run away and forget all of this happening but he knew his place. He made his way back to the front of the village, Ping following close by in silence.

He grasped his horse's saddle and mounted, turning to the men. "The Huns are moving quickly. We'll make better time to the Imperial City. We're the only hope for the Emperor now. Move out!" He waved his hand and commanded for his horse to turn and go.

The army of roughly a hundred and thirty men marched silently on through the treacherous pass of the mountain. Shang has believed that they would manage to reach the Imperial City by nightfall.

Ping held onto his horse's rein tightly. Khan seemed restless and was thrashing his head around. He reached up and patted the horse's flank and murmured softly, "What is it? Khan, it's all right." He brushed the horse's snout and looked over to see Shang looking back to take stock of the army. Their eyes met. Shang asked silently if everything was all right. Ping replied with a nod. As soon Shang turned around, a cannon exploded from the back of the wagon. Ping gasped and his horse whinnied, rearing in surprise. Ping held onto the reins and gasped as his arms jerked up along with the powerful horse and winced as the pain shot through his arms.

Shang's eyes widened and he turned, rushing to Ping's wagon and demanded, "What happened? We're exposed now!"

Ping shook his head and rubbed his shoulder, "I don't know. Something made the cannon explode."

He gasped as Shang was thrown off the horse. The Captain stood up, an arrow stuck in his arm and he grimaced, pulling it out. "Positions!" He yelled and the men scrambled, lining up, facing the vast field of snow. They glanced around, keeping watch as everything became still and quiet. Ping went around the back of the wagon and spotted an arrow. He pulled it out and went over to Shang, showing the arrow. "The Huns. They tried to blow up our wagons but only got to one. The rest of them are safe. Luck is on our side."

"Let's not decide so soon." Shang took the arrow and looked up to see a lone figure on the top of the cliff. "Shan-Yu." He whispered.

"Who?" Ping asked softly, feeling fearful. The lone figure looked frightful. He inhaled sharply as more dark figures of the Huns filled the horizon of the cliff. They were only a hundred and thirty men and the Huns are in thousands.

"Fuck." Shang muttered turned to the soldiers, "Get the cannons."

The cannons were passed and lined up. Shang gestured for the archers to take place behind the cannons and held his sword up. "Hold!"

Ping knelt beside his own cannon, holding the flints, waiting for Shang's command.

"Prepare to fight! If we die, we die with honor!" Shang shouted and turned, they saw the Huns spilling down the cliff, rushing toward them. "Fire!" He shouted, throwing his sword down. The cannon boomed and exploded among the Huns. They realized immediately that their cannons were not making impacts. The Huns were hardy and kept going. He twirled his sword in the air, "Archers! Aim!" The archers drew back and held, "Fire!" and released, sending a volley of arrows into the air. The archers had better luck yet, Shang commanded for the cannons to be set.

Ping hurried as he set up the next cannon and sparked, sending it to fly.

"Sir! We're out of cannons!" A soldier ran up to Shang. "These are the last ones."

Shang shouted, "Yao! Aim that cannon to Shan-Yu!" Yao grunted and realigned his cannon, watching as the lone figure in the front of the Huns sped toward them.

Ping gasped, pulling his sword out, ready to fight upon Shang's command. He glanced down to the surface of the metal and frowned, being the reflection within. The sheer mountain above them had a thick sheet of snow. An idea came to him. Quickly putting his sword away, he ran to Yao and grabbed the cannon and turned, running down the field. He heard Shang shout after him.

He kept going, heading directly toward Shan-Yu and his army. He glanced up and decided the spot would be good, he knelt and aimed the cannon and fumbled with his flints. It fell into the snow, "shit…" he muttered and fumbled, searching. His hands hit the rocks in the freezing snow and he pulled it out, striking the rocks furiously. He could hear Shan-Yu's growl. The Hun was getting close. The fuse lit and he grinned, standing up and pulled his sword out.

As soon his sword came free, he yelped as Shan-Yu was on top of him. The cannon exploded and whistled toward the mountain, nearly missing the Hun leader. The jagged sword came down in an arc and Ping yelled, feeling the sharp sting of the blade hit his side and he fell.

Shang watched on with horror as Ping ran down the valley with the last cannon. "Ping! Get back!" Horrified as he saw Ping get closer to Shan-Yu and wondered if Ping had intended to shoot at the Hun leader at point blank but he saw the angle was wrong and clenched his hands. "Shit. The angle is wrong."

Yao nodded, "it's suicide. Fucking kid's nuts."

The cannon blasted, they gasped as the cannon missed Shan-Yu, speeding toward the mountain. Shang looked up and shouted, "Fall back! Now!" He had realized what Ping had intended to do. He yelled, "Ping!" He saw Shan-Yu strike Ping. He grabbed his horse and jumped on, rushing down to the valley, hoping to get to Ping.

The cannon exploded against the mountain. Shan-Yu glanced up and then back down to Ping, "you missed." He laughed and raised his sword to strike again. The Huns leader looked frightening up close, massive body, dark skin, yellow eyes under the hooded leathers.

Ping sat up from the snow, holding his side. He could tell he was bleeding badly, his hand was coated in warm blood. "I don't think so."

Shan-Yu narrowed his yellow eyes and turned to see the mountain begin to crumble and the snow crumbled, falling down. Avalanche of the massive amount came rolling down, billowing white cloud of snow thundered, spilling over the valley.

Ping held up his fingers to his mouth and whistled. He got up and turned to see Khan rushing toward him. He grabbed the reins and used the horse's momentum and jumped, allowing the horse turn and pull him up. Ping straddled the saddle and held on, shouting, "Get out of here, Khan!"

Shang's horse reared and refused to continue on and turned. He watched over his shoulder as the avalanche roared, covering and burying the Huns. He saw Ping do his crazy stunt with his horse. Hope surged in him but plummeted immediately as he saw the avalanche quickly overtaking, swallowing him into the white clouds.

"Here!" Ling waved from the top of the rock near the edge of the cliff. His men had found cover. Shang urged his horse on and they ducked behind the overcrop of the rocks, holding onto for their lives as the avalanche crashed and roared overhead, shooting across the rocks into the cliff below.

"Ping?" Chein-Po asked over the roar. Shang shook his head, wrenched. He did not know if Ping had made it or not.

It took a while for the avalanche settle and stop. Shang peered over the rocks and saw a vast field of white. No Huns were seen and exhaled. "They're all dead." The men cheered, but he could not feel their joy.

"What about Ping?" Yao asked as he popped up next to Shang, searching the field.

"Should we search for him?" Ling asked.

"He saved our lives. He saved China." Fang said as he climbed onto the rocks and shielded his eyes, searching for a sign. Everything was white and there was no bodies or anything to give a hint of where they would have been buried. The snow was too deep.

Chi Fu sputtered and brushed the snow off his hat and stood up from his cowering position. "We should get to the Imperial City immediately."

Shang swallowed, "Regroup." He commanded, "We're going to check our supplies and see who are missing."

"No, we need to get to the city." Chi Fu demanded, "the Huns are destroyed and there's no reason to stay here any longer."

Shang turned and grasped Chi Fu's jacket and pulled him up, snarling, "I said, regroup! We will go when I say so."

Chi Fu sputtered and fell back onto his bottom as Shang dropped him.

Lieutenant Fang and Ruchong reported that they have only lost several men to the avalanche, the majority of the wagons with their supplies had been buried. Lieutenant Young informed that they did not have any rations, having lost them along with the wagons.

"I see." Shang nodded and turned to see Lieutenant Zhong approach him. "Anything?" He had sent Lieutenant Zhong's team to search through the snow.

""Sir. The snow is too deep, there's no way anyone could have survived that. I sent some men out to where we last saw Soldier Fa, nothing."

Shang swallowed hard and nodded somberly. "All right, get your men. We're moving out. Next stop, Imperial City." He turned to Fang, "Take the lead. I am going to ride in the back."

Fang bowed, "yes, Sir." he looked up and sighed, "I am sorry."

"Thanks." Shang muttered and mounted his horse, watching as the men began to march, following Lieutenant Fang down the snow covered trail, leading down the mountain. He glanced over his shoulder, hoping against hope for Ping to pop up anytime. After the last of the soldier passed him, he closed his eyes and clenched his hands. He breathed shakingly and dropped his head to rest on the horse's neck. A tear fell from his eye and he inhaled once again, regaining control of his tumbling emotions. He murmured softly, nearly choking, "Ping…" He decided he would grieve later when he was alone and urged his horse on.

WhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemum

A hand shot out of the snow and grasped. Gasping and wheezing, Ping pulled himself out of the snow. He remembered being knocked off Khan once the avalanche hit them and felt the rumbling snow crush him, rolling and tumbling him violently. It felt like an eternity, tumbling and rolling in the white, unable to breathe. Once everything turned black and became silent, he had thought he died. It was a little while before he was gasping for breath but getting the freezing snow into his mouth and realized he was buried alive. He wasn't sure if he was digging the right way but the snow felt softer in one direction and went that way. It had hurt so much and he was freezing. His armors were heavy and he decided to abandon them, pulling his way out of his armors and broke through the surface. He inhaled the sharp cold air and felt his lungs burn painfully.

Lying on the top of the snow, halfway out and wheezing. He winced and felt his side, the blood had stopped bleeding but it had hurt so much. He was sure he had broken ribs. He managed to get his breathing to calm down and the pain lessened. He squinted his eyes from the bright snow and looked around. He saw Khan break out from the snow and gave a whinny. He smiled weakly and dropped his head onto the snow, closing his eyes.

He felt the horse nudge against his head and patted the horse on its nose. "Khan. I am glad you're alive too." He grasped the bridle and held on. The horse reared his head, pulling Ping out of the snow. "Thanks." He muttered and grasped the saddle and winced. He definitely had broken ribs. He saw the bag on the side of the horse saddle and opened it, digging into it, searching. "How you managed to keep the bags and the saddle is beyond me." He muttered and shook his head, "no, how we managed to survive this is beyond me."

Khan nickered in agreement and Ping laughed and winced at the shooting pain in his ribs.

"Ah, here it is." He pulled out the vial and uncorked it. He held it to his mouth and drank the vile liquid and grimaced, "opium. Every soldier has one in their supply bag to hold them over until the medic get to them. It's weak but it's enough to keep the pain down." He threw down the empty vial and checked his body gingerly. He felt the medicine take effect and exhaled deeply. The pain in his ribs was no longer stabbing but throbbing. He pulled out the bandages and pulled his tunic open and started to wrap around his torso. He saw the cut under his ribs from Shan-Yu's sword. It was an ugly cut and muttered, "that's going to scar. Hope Shang appreciate war scars." He finished and pulled his tunic back on and tied the sash.

Khan nickered frantically and Ping looked to see what the horse was trying to tell him. He gasped as he saw a figure climb out of the snow in the distance. A hawk screeched overhead and he looked up, realizing it was Shan-Yu's hawk, remembering it from the attack. "Shit." He looked around and noticed the holes in the snow, a sign that the Huns had already climbed out. He grasped onto his horse's saddle and jumped on, straddling the saddle. He pulled the reins, "let's get out of here, Khan."

* * *

References/notes for this chapter:

A Girl Worth Fighting For song: the approach for the song is different here than it was in the movie.

Opium: I have no idea if the soldiers would carry this with them in their pack. I just thought it might be a good idea since it would be really painful for Ping to continue on with several broken ribs, slashed up side and bruised from the avalanche.


	9. Golden Flower of Imperial City

Warning: swearing and fighting violence

 **Chapter Nine: Golden Flower of Imperial City**

The crowd in the Imperial City was packed and Ping found it difficult to maneuver through with his large horse. The crowd was pushing on, trying to get to the palace, the celebration was in full swing. He could see the dragon float disappearing beyond the great doors of the palace.

Khan let out a loud whinny and nickered as he stomped the ground and backed up as people started to crowd past him. Ping patted his horse to comfort him, "All right, I'll have to get you to a stable so you don't have to deal with this." He scanned the area and found one nearby. He exhaled in relief and got off his horse and led him through the crowd to the stable. "Can you take my horse in for tonight?"

The stableman turned, just about to lock up. "Uh," He glanced at the large horse hovering over a tiny, yet beautiful man. "I am about to close up, didn't you hear? We've been saved from the Huns and we're celebrating tonight!"

Ping rolled his eyes and bit out. "Yes, yes, I know. I was there when the Huns were defeated. Please, I need a place for my horse tonight. The crowd is too much for him."

The man gawked at Ping, "You're a soldier!? You don't look like it." He gave him a look over, "alright, luckily for you, I have one stall left." He pushed his doors open and led Ping and Khan in. Ping thanked the man and tossed him a small coin bag and left with shouting over his shoulder, "thanks a lot! I expect for Khan to be given a good care! I'll pay you more if I am satisfied with your service." And he was gone.

Ping pushed his way through the crowd and saw that he would not make it through the main gate. He spotted a smaller gate in the distance and changed his direction. He panted as he reached the smaller gate and saw two burly sentry standing guards. "Hey," He waved at them and went up to them. "Soldier Fa Ping, from Captain Li Shang army. I need to get in. I need to speak to Captain Li."

The sentry glanced down at him and gave him a look over. "If you're a soldier of Captain Li Shang's camp, you should've already been inside. Sorry. I can't let you pass. Besides, where is your armor?"

Ping looked down to his tunic and pants and cursed under his breath. He was wearing civilian clothes. His uniform had been bloodied and left behind in the last village at the bottom of the Tung Shao Pass when he changed out of them favoring clean clothes to wear into the Imperial City. His armors were buried in the mountain under the snow.

"Get out of here." the other sentry told him and waved his hand to shoo him away.

Ping turned and walked down the street and paced, trying to think of another way to get in the palace. He has to warn Shang, the Huns were already in the city. Most likely in the palace.

"Come on! We need to get back! The Emperor is going to start the ceremony soon and we have to be present!" Ping heard a women giggle and looked up to see a group of four finely dressed concubines rushing out of a building. An idea came to him and he went over to the women.

"Hey!"

The women paused and giggled as they got a look at him. One whispered, "my, my. He's really handsome!"

"So handsome that he could be beautiful." Another whispered back and giggled.

One stepped forward and coyly ran his finger on Ping's shirt, "yes? What do you want?" She batted her eyes and giggled.

Ping smirked, "I need your help." He then told the women of his dilemma and what he needed to do.

The sentry nudged the other one and gestured to the group of women approaching them. "They've come back."

"If the Emperor knew his wives goes out to drink nearly every night, he'd lose his head." The other sentry laughed. He bowed his head to the women approaching, "Ladies."

Ping held the fan to his face and smiled as he went past. The concubines had agreed to help him and got him a gown and dressed him up and painted his face with make-ups. They had learned that he was a nan dan and no one could tell if he was a man once they were finished. The sentry that had denied him passage earlier eyed him, ogling his slender form as he floated by. He reached out and caressed the man's cheek and gave it a sharp slap and laughed as the man squawked and ogled some more. It was too easy.

"They fell for it." One of the concubines squealed as they hurried to the palace, stealing through the back garden.

Ping laughed and bowed as they entered the palace, "thank you for your help. I'm going to find Captain Li."

The concubines waved and left, going to their rooms. Ping walked down the hallway, searching and keeping a watch out for any guards. He did not want to run into one of them unless they were from Captain Li's army. He stopped as he heard voices beyond the paper walls and listened. He grinned, recognizing few voices chattering in the room. He hurried around the corner to find the way in the room. He found the door and entered to find about half of the men from camp in the room, eating a grand meal.

"oh! Hey, a concubine!" one of the men shouted.

"Come on in! We haven't seen a woman in a long time!" another leered.

Ping gave a glare and searched the room for someone and spotted Captain Li sitting at the far end. He looked bored and poking at his dish. His heart melted at the sight, Shang had not wanted to leave him behind in the mountain. Chi Fu had been a pain in the ass. He smirked and held up the fan to his face, fluttering it. He quickly moved through the room, sidestepping the ogling men with grace and nimble feet. He made it to the Captain's side and floated down to his knees.

"I am not interested." the Captain told him without a glance and took a drink from his cup. "I have already told the Emperor that I do not wish for any concubines."

Ping bit his lips to keep from laughing and picked up the wine bottle to fill his cup. "Oh," he replied in his stage voice, sounding like a woman, "he did not send concubines."

Shang frowned at the familiar voice and turned his head to see 'her' and his eyes widened, recognizing the laughing eyes of his lover over the fan that hid his face. "Ping!"

Several men turned their heads and shouted. Fang got up and pulled Ping up in a bear hug and laughed, "Ping! You're here and alive!"

Ping winced and laughed, "yes… ouch!"

Shang glared and stood up, grabbing Ping out of Fang's arms, "hands off!" Fang laughed and held his hands up in defeat. He turned to Ping and asked, "how? How did you get here and why are you dressed like a concubine? Are you all right?"

Ping shook his head and held his side, "I think I have broken ribs but I am fine." He pushed his hands on Shang's chest to put some space between them. "The Huns! They're in the city! They didn't get killed in the pass!"

Shang stared as the men around him murmured. "The avalanche. No one could survive that." He then paused before replying, "I saw you get buried too… you shouldn't be alive either."

"I know." Ping shook his head, recalling how he had struggling to get out of the freezing snow. "I got lucky. That's beside the point, I saw them coming out of the snow too. They're here somewhere."

"Shit." Shang looked to his men and frowned. "The ceremony is going to begin soon." He turned back to Ping and grasped him by the arms, "are you absolutely sure they're in the city? Have you seen them?"

Ping shook his head, his long hair swaying violently behind him. "No. I just know they are here."

"I can't take that." Shang said.

"We should proceed with the ceremony and keep a look out." Fang suggested. He gestured to Ping. "He can check around the palace during the ceremony to make sure they're not here."

Shang nodded, "yes. He can pass off as a concubine. Is that how you got in?" He asked.

Ping nodded, "I couldn't get in the gate, it was so crowded. I took the side gate with a group of concubines. It was easy enough."

"Too easy… shit."

Ping's eyes widened, remembering the sentries at the small gate. They had looked bit odd and behaved unusual for sentries. "The sentries! I smacked one of them as I got in, his face was rugged and he was ogling me. They were really large."

Shang clenched his fists, "They're not the sentries…" He looked up to see the palace guard and an officer come in.

"If you would please come with me, the ceremony is about to begin." the officer announced.

Shang held up his hand to single for the officer to hold on a moment and turned to the men, "keep alert."

The men rose to their feet and saluted, saying together, "yes, sir!"

Shang nodded to Fang to go with the others. "I'll be along soon."

Fang frowned in concerns, "alright, don't take too long."

Once they were alone, Shang turned to Ping and held him close, whispering in his ear, "I am glad to see you all right." He drew back and cupped Ping's face, "be careful."

Ping nodded and stood on his toes, kissing Shang on the lips and replied, "you too." They shared a brief passionate kiss before breaking away. They left the room and parted in the hallway. Ping hurried along the maze-like hallways of the palace, checking each room as he passes them by. The Huns were nowhere to be found and he cursed under his breath, wondering where they would hide.

"You! What are you doing here?" Ping's eyes widened and turned to see a guard approaching him. He swallowed and tried to think of an excuse but the guard gestured to the front entrance to their side, "go on out there and stand by the Emperor."

He blinked and it dawned on him that he had managed to make it to the front of the palace. He nodded and stepped outside and saw the other concubines lined up at the top of the stairs on the left. The Empress was to the right with her three daughters. The guard stepped out and took his post by the door. He gave Ping a look and gestured to the concubines. "Go on."

Ping nodded and quickly made his way to take his place beside the other concubines. One of them nudged him and he recognized her as one who helped him earlier. She whispered under her breath, "did you find your Captain?"

"Yeah."

"Good." She winked and looked on.

Ping turned his head. Shang was at the bottom of the steps, waiting with his lieutenants. The rest of the men were in the front of the crowd. The parade dancers were going on in the middle of the courtyard and the city people have crowded around, watching the show. The dragon bobbed and moved with the music and weaved through the crowd.

Shang turned his head and saw Ping standing with the concubines, he shot a questioning look and Ping replied with a tiny shake of the head. He clenched his teeth and turned back, whispering to Fang. The gong rang and they all turned to see the Emperor in a yellow robe, regal and wise, stepping out of his palace. He was tall and lean, with handsome aging face and long thin beard from his chin. He almost seemed as if he floated as he moved down the steps. The crowd cheered and the dragon weaved up the stairs and settled behind the Emperor.

Ping frowned slightly, wondering why the dragon had taken up the top steps of the stairs. He turned his head to observe, noticing that the dragon had clearly blocked the other guards and almost seemed to crowd around the Emperor.

"My children!" The Emperor held up his hand to silence the crowd and continued, his strong voice carrying over the large courtyard, reaching thousands of ears. "Heaven smiles down upon the Middle Kingdom! China will sleep safely tonight, thanks to our brave warriors!"

Shang took the jagged sword from Fang and stepped up to the Emperor, bowing and holding out the sword in an offer, "your Majesty, I present to you the sword of Shan-Yu."

The regal Emperor replied, "I know what this means to you, Captain Li." He reached to take the sword, "Your father would have been very proud."

Shang inhaled sharply, from the corner of his eye, he saw Ping moving and realized Ping had found the Huns. In an instant, the hawk screeched and swooped down, taking the sword from their hands. They turned to see the hawk carry the sword to the rooftop of the palace and Shan-Yu emerged from the shadow, grinning like a demon. He turned and shouted, "Emperor!"

Ping leaped down the stairs and landed beside the Emperor, surprising him as the dragon tore apart, revealing several Huns. He grabbed the Emperor by the arm and shouted, "Shang, watch out!"

Shang turned as he drew his sword. A large man came down at him and they fought.

"What?" The Emperor gasped.

"Come on, we got to get you to safety!"

"Who are you? You're not one of my concubines!" He noticed Ping and gasped as two of the Huns grabbed him and Ping and dragged them away into the palace.

Fang joined Shang and they fought back to back. "The Emperor! And Ping!"

Shang looked up, "damn it!" He pushed the Hun off him and swept his sword, effectively killing the Hun with a slice across the neck. He ran up the stairs just in time as the great doors of the palace slammed shut. He had seen Ping shouting and kicking before the doors closed. He pounded his fist.

"Sir! We need to break down the doors!" Fang ran up to him and waved his arms for the men to join them. They took down a large stone statue and started to use it as a battering ram.

Ping gasped as the Hun threw him down. He sat up and glared. The Emperor righted himself and faced the Huns. They had been taken to the balcony off the side of the throne room, overlooking the courtyard. Ping stood up and moved to the Emperor's side, "I'll protect you," he told him softly under his breath, watching the Huns glaring down at them.

The Emperor's eyes shifted to Ping and replied in the same fashion, "who are you?"

Not breaking his gaze from the Huns, Ping replied, "I'm one of Captain Li's men." He heard the Emperor take a sharp breath. But before he could say anything more, Shan-Yu came appeared from the rooftop and came down like a panther and stalked around them. He waved his hand to the other Huns to guard the doors.

"Your walls and armies have fallen. and now it's your turn." He growled to the Emperor and gave Ping a quick look before returning to the Emperor, "Bow to me!"

The Emperor held his ground and kept his head high, refusing to reply. Shan-Yu narrowed his yellow gaze and growled. He turned to Ping and grinned, "an extra prize." He reached out and drew his rough finger along Ping's painted face, "beautiful. I have seen your concubines," He glanced over to the Emperor and grasped Ping close, "this one is far more beautiful than the others."

Ping glared and turned his head away from his finger and pushed against Shan-Yu. The large Hun leader laughed and pulled Ping against him harshly. "Feisty, I like that. Women who fight back are the best."

Outside the palace door, the men worked hard to break down the door. Shang shook his head, "this is taking too long."

Fang asked, "then what would you suggest, Captain? There is no other way in."

Shang glanced around and murmured, "what would Ping do?" he spied the tall columns leading up to the balconies. "There. Fang, stay here with the men and keep breaking the door down. Chein-Po, Yao, and Ling come with me."

They ran to the columns and started to shimmy their way up and slipping over the edge onto the balconies. They moved silently, slipping inside the palace and making their way down the hallway. Shang held his hand up as they stopped, pausing. He looked around the corner and saw two large Huns guarding the doors. So, that's where Shan-Yu was holding the Emperor and Ping. He needed to get past them.

He moved back and whispered, "two men guarding, we need to distract them."

Ling gestured to a room across from where they stood, "in there." They hurried and closed the door. They had ended up in the concubines room and Yao held up silks, inspecting them. Ling took the silks from him and handed them to Shang, "concubine dresses. We can distract the Huns, dressed like concubines."

Shang looked bemused as he fingered the silk, "I don't think you will pass off as one as easily."

"Excuse me if I am not as pretty as Ping." Ling sarcastically replied and turn his nose up. Shang shook his head and gestured for them to go ahead. The three men hurriedly took their armors off and pulled on silks and presented themselves.

Groaning at how horrible the men looked, "If Ping were here, he might make you all look slightly better."

"Does this dress look fat on me?" Yao asked and got slapped in return.

They slipped out of the room and made their way across the hall. Shang held back and watched as the three men giggled and swayed down the hallway, hiding their face behind fans. He heard the Huns commenting how ugly the concubines were. He winced as Ping's apple fell down from under his dress.  
Ling, Yao, and Chein-Po then attacked the men, using the fruits they had used to give them bosoms. The Huns were immediately knocked out. Shang stepped out and nodded his thanks to the men and gestured for them to stay and keep watch. He opened the door and glanced up the stairs to see Shan-Yu holding Ping close. Ping was grimacing and trying to push him away.

"I tire of your arrogance, old man. Bow to me!" Shan-Yu growled as he turned back to the Emperor, still holding onto squirming Ping. He thrust his sword toward the ruler and growled.

"No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it." The Emperor calmly replied, standing his ground.

As he had been turned in Shan-Yu's arm, Ping was given a view of the stairs and saw Shang looking up and holding a finger to his mouth. He swallowed and stopped squirming. He heard Shan-Yu snarl, "then you will kneel in pieces!"

Shan-Yu quickly glanced down to the stairs but Ping grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. He froze for a moment and gave a lustful growl, returning the kiss.

Shang froze as he saw Shan-Yu was about to turn to find him creeping up the stairs. He gasped as he saw Ping pull the man's face down to kiss him and he shuddered. He ran up and jumped, knocking Shan-Yu down, causing him to release Ping. The Emperor moved away quickly.

"Emperor! Down here!" The Chinese royalty saw the three men from Captain Li's army and hurried down the steps, leaving Shang to fight with Shan-Yu. He glanced up as he got to the bottom. He could see Ping getting up on his feet. "A woman in the army?"

Yao chuckled ruefully, "nope. He's one of ours. Pretty, isn't he?"

"I see." The Emperor replied and watched the battle.

Shang's sword clashed with Shan-Yu's sword. Shan-Yu knocked him down and Shang returned with a kick to the abdomen and moved to strike but Shan-Yu was fast, grabbing the Captain's wrist and throwing him over the balcony. However, Shang was equally fast and swung around the wooden pole and delivered a roundhouse kick to the head, knocking the bigger man down. They fought, beating each other in hand to hand combats.

Ping turned to the stairs and shouted, "Go! Take the Emperor away!" Chein-Po bowed and lifted the Emperor, apologizing and they disappeared.

Shan-Yu had heard him and growled, "No!" He lifted Shang up and bashed his head against Shang's head, knocking him out. Ping gasped and stepped back as Shan-Yu threw Shang aside and stalked after him.

"You. You're more trouble than you are worth." He growled, "I think I'll have my way with you and kill you!" He reached to grab Ping but Shang pushed him aside. He hissed and turned to Shang, "you! You took away my victory!"

Shang stepped back, holding his ground. He had no weapon and Shan-Yu still had his sword. He blinked as Ping shouted, "No!" drawing their attention to the smaller man.

Ping lifted his face up and pulled his hair back. "I did."

Shan-Yu's eyes widened, recognizing him, "the soldier from the mountains." He then kicked Shang away and turned to go after Ping who ran down the stairs.  
Ping slammed the doors shut behind him and winced as Shan-Yu's heavy body thudded against the door and started to pound the door apart.

He ran and skidded down the hall and gasped as he ran right into Shang who had gone over the next balcony and came around to another room. "Shang!"

"What's the plan?" Shang asked as he held Ping and they both turned to run. They could hear Shan-Yu yelling, and running, his heavy feet pounding in the next hallway.

"I am making this up as we go." Ping replied and grabbed Shang's arm to stop, gesturing to the open window. "There!"

Shang looked to find the tower full of fireworks for the celebration and nodded, "go, I'll lead him away."

"No." Ping grabbed Shang's face and kissed him quickly. "He is after me, I'll lead him. You get over there and set it up." Shang wanted to protest but Ping kissed his lips again and ran.

Cursing for the umpteenth time in one night alone, Shang jumped out of the window and onto the roof, making his way to the tower where Ping had pointed out. He hoped there was something there that would work in the tower.

Ping ran and glanced over his shoulder to see Shan-Yu coming closer. He hitched the gown and turned sharply onto the balcony and jumped off, grabbing the roof across the building and swung onto the rooftop. He heard Shan-Yu growl and glanced down to see the hulking man disappear. He hurried across the roof and saw Shang in the tower, scrambling around to find something useful.

He looked down to his feet and quickly did the math, trying to gauge the best distance from the tower. He jumped back as Shan-Yu broke through the roof in front of him and leaped up. Ping stepped back and held his hands up to defend himself. Using his balance and grace, he moved backward on the narrow strip of wood. He tried to think if he had anything on him that he could use as a weapon.

"You!" Shan-Yu snarled and crept forward, raising his sword.

Ping stepped back, moving his hand to the back of his gown and slipped out a fan. He held it up and the other man laughed darkly. He narrowed his eyes and spat, "you really believe that I am a woman?"

This threw Shan-Yu off. "What?"

"I am not." Ping spat, and grinned, snapping his fan open.

Shan-Yu chuckled, "look like you are out of ideas. You are most troublesome. I don't even want you anymore. You would be more pleasing to look at dead!" He jumped and thrust his sword toward Ping.

"Not quiet! And get it into your head, I am not a woman!" The sword pierced his fan and he quickly shut it close, twisting it out of Shan-Yu's grip and flipping it in the air, grabbing it. He held it up and glared down at Shan-Yu, having turned the table. He rushed toward the larger man and jumped, giving a roundhouse kick to the jaw, knocking him over. He stabbed the sword down, pinning Shan-Yu's tunic to the roof.

"Ping!" Shang yelled as he lit the rocket from the roof across. He had seen the whole face off and felt pride in his chest with how skillful Ping had handled Shan-Yu.

Ping gasped as he saw the rocket shot toward them and jumped out of the way. Shan-Yu looked up and his eyes went wide as the rocket sped toward him face on. He yelled and the rocket exploded, blowing chunk of the roof away with him.

As soon the smoke cleared, Shang searched the rooftop and gasped. Ping was nowhere to be seen. He leaned over the ledge and saw down on the ground in the front of the palace, Ping was lying on the ground, unmoving. He jumped off the roof and pulled his cape to sling over the rope that leads down to the ground from the roof and glided down. He hurried as he landed to Ping's side and knelt beside his lover, "Ping?" He reached out and touched Ping's shoulder.

Ping groaned softly. He had been blown off the roof from the impact and rolled down the slope of the roof to the ground at the base of the stairways roughly. He felt Shang turn him over and lift him up into the other man's lap. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Shang…" he winced, "that hurts."

Shang chuckled and pulled Ping into a tight embrace. "I'm glad you're alive. First the mountains and now this. I don't think I can handle having you in the army."

"You are right, I am not suited for war," Ping replied and held onto Shang for support.

They heard someone clearing his throat and looked up to see the Emperor looking down at them. They scrambled to their feet and bowed. "Your Majesty!" Shang started.

"That was a deliberate attempt on my life!" Chi Fu yelled as he came down the stairs. "He did it!" He gestured to Ping and Shang stepped to shield Ping. "That creature is not worth protecting! He deserve to answer for the troubles he caused!"

"Ping is a hero. He saved your sorry ass." Shang spat.

"He's a dishonorable man, look at him! In a dress!"

Shang grabbed Chi Fu by the collar and snarled, "Listen, you pompous…"

"Enough!" They turned to the Emperor who looked annoyed. Shang dropped Chi Fu and bowed his head. The Emperor stepped up to them. He gestured for Shang to move aside and Ping bowed before the Emperor, biting his lips in nervousness.

"I have heard a great deal about you. Fa Ping." The Emperor said as he looked down at Ping who remained bowing. "Stories of your time in the army camp and how you were supposed to leave but stayed and proved your abilities. Chi Fu had spun an interesting tale about you and I am sure," He glanced over to the governor who looked elated at the thought of Ping being punished and continued, "half of what he reports aren't true." Chi Fu sputtered in surprise and the Emperor ignored him, "with sneaking into my palace as a concubine, destroying my palace and putting yourself and Captain Li in danger." Ping winced, "You have saved us all. Both of you." He then bowed.

Chi Fu gasped and bowed. The army behind them fell to their knees. Shang and Ping looked over their shoulders to see the entire population of the city in the courtyard falling to their knees, bowing to them in honor.

Ping grasped onto Shang's side and smiled up at him. He blinked, feeling tired and dizzy all the sudden and the pain was becoming overwhelming. He murmured softly, "Shang..." Everything went black and he fell.

"Ping!" Shang cried as he grasped his lover in his arms, seeing that Ping had passed out.

The Emperor looked up concerned, "is he all right?"

Shang shook his head, "I hope so. Shan-Yu had cut him in the pass and he was buried under the avalanche and now with all that fighting the Huns."

"I see. Come on in, my doctor will see to him and your men." The Emperor turned and went up the stairs. Shang followed, carrying Ping.

WhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemum

Shang fell back on the soft mattress of the bed, causing Ping to roll into his side, "I am exhausted that I could sleep for a week."

Ping rested his head on Shang's shoulder. "Me too." He winced and groaned.

"Ping?" Shang asked as he sat up and pulled the sheet down to inspect Ping's wrapped-up chest. Ping had to see the doctor after he had collapsed in front of the Emperor and passing out. The ruler had commanded them to stay as guests and rest, to recover from their wounds and given them places to stay for the night.

Shang was amazed that Ping had managed to hold out until the very end and understood why Ping would pass out. He had been hiding the pain the entire time. Ping had gotten cut by Shan-Yu in the mountain and suffered broken ribs from the crushing blow of the avalanche. He also suffered bruises and injuries from fighting with Shan-Yu. It did not help any that he fell from the roof.

Ping smiled and pulled Shang down and repositioned himself to rest on Shang. "I am fine. Just let sleep."

Shang exhaled in defeat and pulled the smaller man close and studied the ceiling above them. He could hear Ping's breathing slow down, showing signs that he was in deep sleep. The Emperor had pulled him aside while Ping was being treated by the doctor.

"Explain to me about Fa Ping. I have come to believe Chi Fu's reports are inaccurate as I have mentioned earlier."

Shang had to bite back a rude comment about the governor and said, "you are right to believe they are inaccurate. Fa Ping is an honorable soldier and excelled under my training in the camp. He did struggle at first because he is the smallest of the men and his lifestyle was not suited for the military."

"Oh, what is his lifestyle then," The Emperor asked, glancing over to Ping and lifted up the discarded silks that had been sullied, bloodied and torn, 'that seems to involve silks?"

Shang laughed softly, taking the silk and fingering them, feeling the softness of it. "He is Fa Zhou's youngest and in his hometown, he is well-known opera actor, a nan dan. He did indeed sneak into the palace pretending to be a concubine, trying to inform me about the Huns."

"Opera actor, I see." The Emperor turned to the bed where Ping laid. The doctor was sewing the sword cut up. Ping was blissfully out and not feeling anything. "I enjoy operas and had heard reports of the popular Weizhuang Opera House and their actors. I had considered requesting them to give a performance for me here in the Imperial City but the whole situation of the Huns had put that on hold."

Shang dropped the silk down on the bed and reached out to grasp Ping's hand as he saw the smaller man begin to wince and toss his head. The doctor had begun to wrap him up and Ping was coming to. "Ping is the main nan dan from Weizhuang Opera House." He lifted Ping's head to allow the doctor to give Ping bitter medicine tea. Ping grimaced and opened his eyes, meeting Shang's eyes. "Ping, rest. The doctor had just fixed you up."

The Emperor touched Shang's shoulder and gestured for them to talk in privacy for a moment. Shang let Ping down and patted his hand before following the Emperor.

They went into the next room and the Emperor turned, "there are more to the eyes between you and Ping, isn't there?" Shang looked away and the older man nodded. "I see. There is no shame in loving someone. There is something very true about you two and anyone would have been blind to not see it. It reminds me of my youth, I once loved another man. But alas, as the crown prince of China, I had to marry my bride and make her the Empress and continue the lineage of the royal family."

Shang looked up, daring to ask, "What of that man, the one you loved?"

The Emperor shook his head, "he went on to become a general and died in the war. I believe he was the one who trained your father a long time ago. I still think of him to this day. There are times that I regret how tradition and honor are valued above love. Traditions and honor are taught, it comes and goes like the land, always changing and forming. But love is always constant, never changing, like the water. It flows wide or narrow, hard like a churning river or steady and vast like the ocean, yet it is the same." The Emperor smiled and held up a finger, "do not regret. Never lose sight of what holds your heart truly. That man in that room," he gestured to the wall where the next room was, "is special and I can see how you two look at each other." He turned to leave but passed at Shang's shoulder, "please stay for a while, I would like you and Ping recover. Your army will be given stations and rest they deserved in the city."

"Thank you, your majesty." Shang bowed his head. Something occurred to him and he called to the Emperor just before he left, "Sir?"

The Emperor paused and turned back at the door, "yes?"

"May I request one thing?"

The older man laughed and replied, "within reasons, you may request anything, however much you want."

Shang smiled, "just one thing. Please exempt Ping from the army, with honor. I do not want him to ever have to be conscripted into the military for as long he lives. One war was enough for him."

The Emperor nodded his head in consideration. "Granted if Ping agrees, for a price."

Shang paled, "Sir?"

"I want you to take your father's place as a General. I believe that is what your father wanted, and you too."

Shang smiled in relief, nodding. "Thank you, your majesty."

"Good. I expect to see you two tomorrow. I'd like to get to know Ping a little bit more." He turned and paused, looking over his shoulder, "As for Chi Fu, that man had been removed from his position. I also could not stand his incessant whining. He is like a cockroach, he keeps coming back." Shang laughed, having said the same thing and the Emperor left.

Shang turned over and stroked his hand down Ping's peaceful face and kissed his forehead. He inhaled the sweet scent of magnolia blossom and closed his eyes. Sleep finally came to him and for the first time in a long time, he was able to relax completely.

* * *

Reference/notes in this chapter:

Emperor having a male lover: it's possible. Remember in earlier chapter I mentioned that homosexuality was common during the time. Emperor and Empress are known to have concubines, possibly of both sexes. Whatever floats their boat. I did consider having General Li to be the one but nah.

The story is not quiet over yet. This is a 14 chapters long story. Like it? Let me know. ^_^


	10. The Year of Magnolia

Warning: Yaoi Lemons

 **Chapter Ten: The Year of Magnolia**

The Emperor clapped his hands as Ping finished signing. "Wonderful. You do have a golden voice, just as rumored."

Ping bowed his head and moved from the center of the room to sit beside Shang at the table. They had been invited to dine with the Emperor and his family a few days later after they recuperated. Ping was still sore from his injuries but was sick of staying in bed all day long for a couple of days. He smiled at the Emperor and replied, "thank you, your Majesty."

"I would like to see your opera house perform here at the palace soon. I am sure they will be happy to receive you once you get home." The Emperor said, raising his cup to take a drink. He was glad to see Ping recover nicely and asked him to sing for him and was surprised to how well the young man sang. It took talent for anyone to be able to raise his voice up and down and hit different notes. Ping had done so and proved worthy of the rumor labeling him as one of the best opera actors in several providence.

Ping glanced over to Shang, "It would be an honor for the Weizhuang Opera House to perform here for you and your family. I would need to return and practice with them before giving you a show. I have been gone from home too long. I fear they might had forgotten me."

The Emperor laughed, "I do not think so. You are impossible to forget." He leaned back in his low chair and crossed his arms under his sleeves, "Shang has one request from me and I agreed as long you accept this." Ping glanced back over to Shang and saw the man smile, curious to what Shang had asked the Emperor, he turned his attention to the golden robed man. "He asked me to exempt you from the military for the rest of your life. In exchange, I asked him to step in and become a general, to fill in his father's position."

"Oh." Ping murmured, "You would have given him the title regardless of that request."

"True." The Emperor chuckled and rose to his feet, walking around the long table and stopped between where Shang and Ping sat. "Do you wish to remain in the Imperial Army?"

Ping tilted his head up to meet the Emperor's kind eyes. "To be honest, no. I would rather go back to the opera house." He looked down, frowning.  
"But…" The Emperor suggested, knowing there was something else.

Ping did not wish to say anything and shook his head, he glanced up and smiled, "Thank you, your majesty."

The Emperor nodded at Ping and gave Shang a look and a nod before leaving.

Shang frowned at his lover and reached out, laying his hand on Ping's shoulder, "Ping?"

Ping smiled at him, "ah, nothing. Thank you, Shang."

Later that night, Ping left the room he was staying in favor to walk around the palace garden. There was so much on his mind and he could not sleep. Shang was already out, snoring lightly.

He walked the path deeper in the garden, admiring the flowers and trees in the moonlight and the palace's golden glow. He paused as he saw the Emperor standing on the small bridge over a creek. "Oh, your majesty." He said as he bowed, surprised to see the elderly man in his nightgown, looking ever like a normal grandfatherly man.

The Emperor smiled and gestured for Ping to join him on the bridge. Ping moved to his side and glanced down to see large fat koi swimming in the water and sucking at the surface. The Emperor tossed some pieces of bread down and handed Ping some for him to feed the fishes. "Earlier, something bothered you and you did not wish to reveal it."

Ping tossed the breadcrumbs to the fishes, watching them gobbling up the offerings. He nodded softly, "I am afraid of what will happen then after I return home."

"What do you think will happen?"

"I do not know, truthfully. My family will be happy to see me home and safe. The Opera House will welcome me back and I'll most likely continue as before, performing."

"Yet, there is a but somewhere in there." The Emperor said, tossing the last of the bread and turning to the young man. "It's very clear."

Ping turned to the older man and sighed, "Shang. He told me you know of our relationship." He saw the Emperor nods. "Before the camp, we met and it was all so sudden. Our paths crossed and I have never dreamed that I would love him very much. Ever since then, we were constantly near each other and now, everything is over and I do not know if I could ever go back to living the way I lived, without him in my life. His path and my path are so different."

"Yes, they are." The Emperor took Ping's arm and wrapped it around his own, leading him away from the bridge to walk farther into the garden. "No two paths are the same. Sometimes they go side by side, sometimes they cross. Never, anyone would walk the same path you walked. That's the way of life. You fear that your and Shang's paths would part and go farther apart."

"Yes."

"That is understandable. Shang's path is solid and he has a long path as the Imperial Soldier, it had always been since he was born, will always be until he dies. But," he paused and turned to Ping, "what of yours? Where do your path lead?"

"I do not know. My family did not know where my path would go when I was born, they thought I would follow my father's footstep in becoming a soldier but that became clear that I was not meant to walk that path at all. But I did briefly and now, I do not know what's ahead of me. I very much want to stay alongside with Shang's path for as long as I can."

"How much will you be willing to give up to stay by his side?" The Emperor asked.

Ping was taken aback by the question and thought. He was surprised by his own answer, "everything."

"I see." The Emperor smiled. "I once loved someone a long time ago. Much like you and Shang. My path was true and set from the moment I was born and there was no way I could divert it. However, my lover, he had the choices. I wanted him to choose to stay by my side but he refused. He took the path that led him away from me and to his end. To stay by my side, it would require him to sacrifice everything if he chose to."

"Then why did he not?"

"I'll never know. He made his choice and I made mine. There are no regrets," The Emperor paused and shrugged, "perhaps, there are some. The choice is yours." He reached up and took the magnolia flower from the tree and brought it to his nose to smell fragrant. "I have considered your future. Shang has accepted to be general and I know he would want you to stay by his side. He will need to live in the Imperial City to fulfill his duty as the Imperial Army General, training the soldiers and managing the guards here in the palace. I want to offer you a position here after you perform with the Weizhuang Opera House, as the head of the Imperial Opera House here in Imperial City. They recently lost their master in the army, in the Tung Shao Pass under the former General Li." Ping gasped, "your Majesty. That's a high honor, to become a master of the Imperial City Opera House, one has to…" he stopped, his eyes wide as the Emperor held up his hand to silence him and smirked.

"One has to get approved by the Emperor himself. You have been approved."

Ping stammered and swallowed, "but! I only sang once for you and that was it." "You have shown me more than enough that you are worthy of the job. From Shang's report of your actions in the army and your history performing for the Weizhuang Opera House. It is more than enough for me to decide that you should take the job."

Ping bowed, "thank you. I am truly honored, your Majesty."

The Emperor smiled, "good. Now you need to go home and see your family, deliver the news to the Weizhuang Opera House and return here and give me a performance. Then, you can stay with Shang in the Imperial City and be the master of the Imperial City Opera house."

Ping rose again and grinned, "and that's what I will do. I am leaving tomorrow."

"I believe it will be the year of magnolia." The Emperor lifted the magnolia flower up to show to Ping, "Take Shang with you, he needs a vacation."

"Yes, your Majesty." They laughed and walked back to the palace and parted once inside.

Ping entered his room and saw Shang sitting up on the bed, reading a scroll. The new General glanced up, "I woke up to find you gone. I figured you went for a walk." "Yes." Ping crawled in bed and settled next to Shang, "I was in the garden, having a nice conversation with the Emperor."

"Oh?"

"He offered me to become the Imperial City Opera House master. I accepted."

Shang looked over to Ping with surprise. "Only one song and he offered that?"

"I know." Ping laughed and took the scroll from Shang's hands to put it aside on the table and snuggled Shang's side and smiled. "We can be close to each other, here in the city."

Shang pulled Ping down and kissed his lips before replying, "no. We'll share an apartment together." He pulled the smaller man close, lying down. "Let's sleep. We will leave tomorrow."

"That sound nice." Ping yawned and wrapped his arm around Shang's midsection.

Ping blinked his eyes open hours later, Shang was muttering and thrashing in his sleep. "Shang?" he asked, sitting up and shaking the other man's shoulder, trying to wake him up. It was obvious he was having a nightmare.

Shang tossed his head, still deep in his nightmare, "No! get him!"

"Shang!" Ping shook Shang harder and the man shot up, panting and eyes wide. "You were having a nightmare," he told the older man and rubbed his back, trying to soothe him.

The young General did not reply but turned to Ping and grasped him into an embrace. Ping inhaled and held onto the older man, realizing he needed some sort of comfort. "Shang?" He asked as the other man begun to loosen the tie to his robe and push the fabric away. He gasped as Shang roughly palmed him and stroked him until his member was erect. He looked down and saw the glazed look in his eyes and asked again, "Shang, what is it?"

Shang continued his way, grasping at his lover's length and kissing down Ping's chest. He needed this, to forget and get into the feel of his lover's body. He pushed his pants down and brought out his length and stroked himself as he sucked onto Ping's length.

"Ah, Shang!" Ping gasped as he felt the other man's length enter him. He grasped Shang's shoulders and held on, looking into Shang's face. He swallowed and relaxed as Shang started to thrust. It was frantic and fast paced lovemaking and he was not sure what had spurred Shang on to do this. It suddenly came to him as he remembered some of the older soldiers saying that often they would drink or seek out the comfort of paid women to forget the painful memories of war. He reached up and caressed Shang's face and his heart went out to him when he saw the grimace and regret. He wiped the tears that were starting to fall freely from Shang's eyes. "It's okay… keep on going." He told Shang.

Shang closed his eyes, regretting forcing himself onto Ping and grunted as he came and collapsed. "I am so sorry, Ping. I don't know what came over me."

Ping held him and replied softly into his ear, "I understand. You needed that. I am here." He pushed Shang over and straddled him, "at least, this time, let me help. I am not quite finished." He rubbed himself against Shang and smiled, his hands caressing the muscular chest.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Shang asked a tear fell out from the corner of his eyes. He gasped as Ping brought him back to fully erect. He pulled his younger lover down and kissed him with pent-up passionate love.

"Everything," Ping replied and pushed himself onto Shang's member and moaned loudly as he felt the sensitive spot being hit deep inside him. He could not get enough of the other man. Shang grasped Ping's hips and thrust up, feeling the tight hotness wrap around his length.

"I don't think I'll ever want anything else." He told Ping and they continued on for the rest of the night.

WhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemum

"Sure do feel different now, coming home," Ping said. He remembered clearly the morning he left for the Wu Zhong Camp nearly a year ago and yet it felt like a long time ago. He understood the meaning of when a boy leaves home for war and returns a man now. He had taken his life for granted, a carefree and easy life and not knowing how blessed he was.

"The first homecoming is sometimes hard to swallow," Shang told him, they had stood outside the Fa property, gazing at the entrance for a long while. He could see Ping had many emotions churning within and allowed him time to take it in. It was the same for him, even it wasn't his home, yet it felt like it was. In short few weeks of staying with the Fa family, it had come to become a home for him too. He reached out and grasped Ping's hand and held it.  
"Grandmother, I told you that young Meijin should be by with the milk."

"Well, she is late! Oh." Grandmother paused as she stepped through the gate, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Grandmother?" Li asked as she stepped around the short woman to see what had gotten into her mother and gasped, "oh! My dear Ping! You've come home!" She ran to her son and embraced him, "and you have grown taller!"

"He brought home a man." Grandmother grinned, glancing at Shang who rolled his eyes. "Why can't you be the woman?" She jabbed her finger at him teasingly.

Shang took the finger and shook it, grinning, "I believe he's the woman I brought home, eh?" He laughed with Grandmother.

Li patted Ping's cheek, taking in his new feature. "You look different, like a man now."

Grandmother hobbled over to Ping and peered up at him, "nope. Still pretty as ever. Yep, Shang brought home a woman." She crackled as Ping rolled his eyes and grin down at her, "welcome home! Come, come on in!" She turned and waved for them to follow.

Zhou stepped out of the house wondering what was the commotions and his eyes widened to see his son. His knees nearly buckled as he gripped tighter on his cane, "Ping? Oh, son, you have come home!"

Ping went up to his father and bowed. He gasped as his father grabbed him into a bear hug and smiled, hugging the older man in return. He had missed his family, it was a bittersweet homecoming.

Zhou finally lets go of his son and smiled, "I prayed to the gods every day for your safety." He turned to Shang, "and you too! Come, come and sit!" He gestured to the table inside the house. Everyone moved to enter the cool house and sit. Grandmother and Li hurried to the kitchen to prepare tea.  
Zhou looked at the two men sitting across from him at the table. He was overjoyed to have his son home. "Ping, you have grown."

Ping rubbed his neck and chuckled, "yeah. That's what everyone had been saying."

"I am proud of you, always had been. Please, what bring you home?" Zhou asked.

Ping glanced to Shang. They had not written home, the news of the Huns defeat had not entirely spread throughout China. They had ridden home hard from the Imperial City, wanting to reunite with Ping's family as soon as possible and relax as much they could before returning to the Imperial City in few weeks.  
Shang nodded and the women returned with a tray of tea, rice balls and some dumplings. Once the food and drink were passed around, Shang spoke, "we had just come here from the Imperial City. The news might not have reached here yet. The Huns had been defeated..." He glanced down at his tea, his voice had started to crack. Zhou looked on concerned. Ping reached under the table and laid his hand on Shang's thigh. Shang gave a small grateful squeeze to the hand and swallowed before continuing. "My father's army held them back long enough for my army to come in aid. By the time we got there..." He found himself unable to continue and shakingly put the cup down, it rattled slightly.

Ping took over. "General Li's army and the village in the Tung Shao Pass had been wiped out. There was no survivor."

The cup slipped out of Zhou's hand and shattered on the table. The three eldest Fa members looked on the two young men in shock, not bothered by the smash of the cup and the dripping tea.

Silence hung over their heads for a long while. Finally, Zhou whispered, "your father?"

Shang nodded, meeting with Zhou's sorrowful face. "My army managed to stop the Huns..." He turned to Ping, "actually. With just less than a hundred and fifty men against thousands, it was Ping who stopped them single-handily."

The Fa elders looked to Ping who looked down bashfully. It was Grandmother who asked the question on their minds. "How? You barely could lift the sword growing up."

Ping gave an embarrassed chuckle, "ah, it was a single cannon. I caused the avalanche in the pass and it buried the majority of the army."

"And you too." Shang supplied, he was still sore about Ping's reckless act that brought him pain he had never thought he would feel. "I seriously thought I lost you for good."

Zhou clutched his hand to his heart. "You tell me that I nearly lost my only surviving son?"

Ping shot up, "only? Minling?"

Zhou shook his head. "We received news a few days ago that your brother had died in a battle with the Huns on the east end. Without any news of you, I have come to believe I have lost you too."

Ping nodded, a tear fell down his face. It was difficult to swallow to know that his brother had died. He had not seen him in nearly two years. He was nearly ten years older and they were raised differently. He had always felt distanced from him yet he loved him. "What of his wife?" He let the unasked question hang in the air and everyone knew it.

Zhou held up his hand and shook his head, "her family is taking care of her and the children. They have not demanded your marriage to her."

Shang felt his heart stop, realizing the position Ping could possibly be placed in. It was a tradition among the families that if the son dies and leave behind a widow and there are brothers, she is to marry the brother to continue the line per to the betrothal contract between both families.

Ping gulped and took a swig of his bitter cold tea, he had not expected this. "I see."

"Let's not worry about that now. Your brother had two sons and it might not come to that." Li explained and reached out to pat her son's hand in comfort. "Please, continue your tale about the…" She looked to her husband for help.

"The Huns in the pass." Zhou supplied.

Shang saw Ping from the corner of his eyes that the younger man seem unable to continue after learning about his brother. "Ping was actually buried under the avalanche and we had all assumed he was dead. Well, he shows up in the Imperial City, sneaked in the palace and warned us about the Huns." He went on explaining the adventure they had saving China that night. Ping and Shang ate dinner with the family and was allowed to rest, being tired from the journey.

Ping sat up from his bed carefully, not to wake Shang. He was snoring softly and lying belly down. He admired the muscular toned back of his lover and stood up. He could not sleep and steal into the garden from the window of their room.

Walking along the path in the garden, Ping fingered the late blossom of the cherry trees and the magnolia trees. He reached the shrine and stepped in, kneeling in the center before the tablets that surrounded him. The surface was smooth and the moonlight gave enough illumination for him to be able to see his own reflection. He remembered the night he came last, wondering who his reflection would show. The face stared back at him was a different face. It was not a young round-faced boy that held beauty like a girl, but a handsome face of a man, angular and somber. He reached up and caressed his cheek, idly wondering if he could still put the makeup on and still pass off as a woman for the Opera House.

Then he saw it. Under his grandfather, Mushu's name was his brother's name. Recently etched in. He choked and reached up to trace the engraving. Tears fell freely from his eyes and he bowed over, sobbing softly as he grieved his brother's death. He grieved for General Li's death and all the things he had seen and gone through in the last month since the Tung Shao Pass.

After a long while and his tears dried. He inhaled sharply and rose to his feet and went back through the garden. He paused as he saw his father sitting on the bench under his favorite tree. Ping went and joined his father's side, sitting on the bench and they sat in silence for a long while.

Finally, the silence was broken when Zhou asked, "Imperial City, hm?" he was referring to Ping and Shang moving to the city to work there. Ping nodded as he caught a falling blossom in the air.

"Yes. Shang has an apartment in the city and I'll be staying with him." He replied softly to not break the silence of the night.

Zhou looked at his son with a complementing gaze. "Shang. I see." He turned back to observe his garden.

Ping exhaled and dropped the blossom down and turned to his father, "father, I..." He stopped as Zhou held his hand up.

"You two aren't hiding it very well." He gave his son a look and smirked slightly. Ping felt slightly relieved. "Minling died with honor and left behind two sons and a daughter. You brought great honor to the family and you can do what you wish, granted if his wife family does not demand you to marry her."

Ping clutched his hands on his lap, bowing his head. "Does it upset you and mother, about me and Shang?"

Zhou laughed, "no. We suspected it would be a path you would take a long time ago. When Shang came to visit, we were somewhat surprised it would have been him that you would become close with. I am happy it is him, he is a good man."

Ping nodded. "He is good to me."

"Good. Grandmother knows too, I suspect?"

Ping laughed, "she caught us the first night."

"Ah. Though you should be aware he is the only son of the Li family and it is expected for him to marry and continue the lineage for his family honor."

"I know. I will not stand in the way of his honor, father."

"Even if you must give him up to his bride?"

"Yes. I step back and be a friend if necessary."

"Very well."

They stood and walked back to the house silently and entered. They reached Ping's door and he pushed open, Zhou glanced over Ping's shoulder, seeing Shang in his bed. He nodded and patted his son's shoulder, "Good night."

Ping watched his father continue down the hall to his room and turned back to his room, seeing Shang sleepily look up at him. He smiled softly and went in, closing the door behind him and crawl into bed, into Shang's arms.

"All right?" Shang asked sleepily.

"Yeah."

WhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemum

Shang and Ping had returned to the Imperial City after a month with Ping's family. They had traveled with the Weizhuang Opera House. They were sad to lose Ping to the Imperial City Opera House but was happy for the great Honor that Ping had received and agreed to do one last performance with Ping at the palace. The Emperor thoroughly enjoyed the performance and Ping started to work at the Imperial Opera House, finding it a very different experience as a master from being an actor.

Shang had gone to work in the palace, overlooking the guards and training a new batch of soldiers for the city. He was beginning to gain more respect and understanding for his father, filling in the big shoes. Together, they moved into Shang's apartment that he used to live with his father while in the city. It was a convenience for them, the apartment was located halfway between the palace and the opera house.

Shang slipped into the house, exhausted from a long day of work. It was one of those difficult days where he would be training new recruits, they were often rowdy and arrogant bunch. It brought him some memories of the first week at the Wu Zhong Camp. Ping had been one of the most difficult soldiers then. He had given him hope and ever since, every young man that seemed to be unable to succeed, he held hope for them and saw them through to succeed and become a soldier.

"Ping?" He asked as he started to peel off his armors and place them on the stand. The apartment was dark, the faint smell of dumplings and noodles were still in the air. He walked through the rooms and found Ping in bed, asleep. He knelt beside the mattress and watched his lover sleep. He reached out and stroked the long hair he loved. The strands were smooth and soft like silk, running through his fingers like water. He smiled softly, enjoying the feel on his fingers. He looked up to see black eyes he loved open.

"Long day?" Ping asked, watching Shang watching him. He sat up and moved to the edge, allowing Shang settle between his legs. He worked at the sash, pulling it off and pushing the robe off Shang's broad shoulders. His hands played across the taunt muscles, tracing every contour as he went along. Over the biceps, own the taunt abdomen and to the waistband of his trouser. Shang smirked, enjoying the cool slender fingers trailing blazing sensations. Ping saw the smile and tugged at the string that held the trouser on, he could see the tent rising underneath the cloth.

"Happy to see me? Or you're hiding your sword in your pants?" Ping teased as he tugged the string harder but it did not come loose.

"That's your sword right there. Always happy to see you." Shang reached up and pushed back the robe that hung loosely on Ping, letting it drop to his elbow, revealing the slender body. He wrapped his arms around Ping's waist and pulled him close, grinding their lengths together. "I have missed you today. Training reminded me of the camp, especially of you."

Ping laughed and wrapped his legs around Shang's waist and falling back on the bed, bringing Shang to lie onto of him. He fumbled and undid the strings and pushed the pants down. He gasped softly as Shang pushed his robe open and their bodies touched. "Should I be worried that you have found a younger man to replace me?"

Kissing down Ping's abdomen and licking along the contour of the muscles. He paused at the belly button and gave it taste, swiping his tongue around the button and looking up, taking in the lovely feature of his lover's face. "Never." He ducked down and took the length in his mouth and proceed to make his lover moan and cry out in ecstasy.

"Ah! Enough," Ping had undone Shang's topknot and clenched his fingers in the older man's hair. He was beginning to come to his end and did not want to finish. He pulled Shang up and kissed him before saying, "fuck me now."

"You've become very demanding." Shang laughed and prepared himself and slowly slid in, biting back a moan as he felt the heat swallowed him to the hilt. "So spoiled."

"You spoil me." Ping retorted teasingly, wrapping his legs around Shang as he started to thrust. "I want everything…"

"You have everything," Shang grinned as he wrapped his hand around Ping's member and stroked along with his thrust. "What more do you want?"

Ping's head was thrown back in pleasure and grasped onto Shang's shoulders for support. "I want to always be with you."

Shang smiled at the enduring words, "I want that too." He grunted softly, coming to his peak, "no matter what, let's always be together."

"Yes… yes. Yes!" Ping replied and shouted as he came at the same time as Shang spasmed, spilling into him. He laughed softly as Shang collapsed onto him and they laid there, enjoying each others embraces and soft touch.

WhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemum

General Li Shang stood with Lieutenant General Fang, overlooking the soldiers as they exercised in unison. It has been a year since he started to work at the palace, training soldiers and handling the palace guards. He had come to learn his job was difficult at its best, being the head of the entire Imperial Army and directing commands from the Emperor himself. He had seen to capturing any Huns that escaped alive and maintained peace throughout China.

The Emperor joined their side, "you have done an impressive job."

"Your Majesty." Both Shang and Fang bowed to the royalty.

"In a short year, you have done more than any other general, even your own father in expanding the army and keeping peace throughout my kingdom. Thank you."

Shang bowed again. "I am pleased that you find your Imperial Army to your sanctification."

"Yes. Lieutenant Fang, would you please?" The Emperor asked, gesturing for Fang to leave them alone. Fang bowed and left.

"How is life in the city for you and Ping?"

Shang turned his head to the Emperor. The older man was always curious about their personal lives, checking in once in a while. At one time the Emperor admits he felt that both Shang and Ping were his own sons and care deeply for them. "We are good." Shang replied, "we both are are busy and is content with life as it is."

"That is a standard answer." The Emperor turned and gave Shang a look. "I can read between the lines. There is unrest in your eyes."

Shang leaned forward on the railing of the deck. The army below was still practicing the exercises and he could hear Fang shouting orders and other commanders repeating the orders. "It is an honor to be here, your majesty. Ping is honored to work as the master for the Imperial Opera House. He has a full house for every performance."

"Yes, I hear that. I have seen few in the past few months and enjoyed every show."

"His new opera is very good," Shang smirked, recalling the new opera Ping had written and it had received a standing ovation every single time.  
The Emperor nods. "I quite like that one. There are joy and sadness in the story. As I have said, I read between the lines. Ping seems sad and it shows in his opera."

Shang frowned, he had seen it too, the sadness in his lover. There would be times when he comes home and finds Ping sitting in the window, overlooking the city and sighing. He had asked if Ping was all right and had gotten the same reply every time that everything was fine. It had become to the point where Shang suspected Ping was lying. There was unhappiness underneath the mask.

"Yeah, I suspected the same thing."

"And he does not tell you?" The Emperor asked and saw Shang shake his head. "I see. I want to extend the invitation to you and Ping to dine with me tonight. Perhaps I can find out myself."

Shang nodded, "sure. Thank you, your majesty."

"See you tonight." The Emperor patted Shang's shoulder as he walked past.

WhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemum

The Emperor smiled, clapping his hands as Ping finished his song. "Lovely! I believe you have gotten better since I last heard your song."

Ping bowed, "thank you, your majesty."

"Please." The Emperor rose and gestured for Ping to join him. "Walk with me in the garden." He gave Shang a look and the other man nodded. Ping went with the Emperor, stepping into the palace's garden and walking the path.

They stopped at the bridge and the Emperor pulled out some bread from his sleeves and handed some to Ping, who laughed in reply and took the bread. They began to feed the koi fishes. The Emperor dropped the last pieces before turning to Ping, "how is the Opera House?"

Ping smiled, "good. Hard work but good."

"Do you enjoy being the master of the Opera House?"

Ping shrugged his shoulder, "most days."

"Oh, is that so?"

The younger man turned to the Emperor, "there are days I missed just being the nan dan, just to sing and not run the place. It is a lot of work being a master and sometimes I did not think I am ready."

The Emperor nodded, "you are the youngest Opera House master in the kingdom. Perhaps I was too hasty to make you the master and overlooked the possibility that it would make you unhappy."

"Your majesty," Ping started and sighed, "I am happy with the honor of being the master of the Opera House. It is just that I am homesick for the country where I grew up."

"You can take the boy out of the country, but you can't take the country out of the boy."

Ping laughed softly, "yes."

The Emperor chuckled with the young man, "I have received a request for an officer to be stationed in Yeuchang city. I believe that is near your hometown."

Ping perked, "I know the city. It's a nice place, not so large like Imperial City. The Weihuang Opera House master came from that city."

The Emperor nodded and smiled, "Tomorrow morning, you and Shang will be getting letters. I hope you two find happiness. It had been a good year of magnolia." He patted Ping's hand and said, "I'll miss you here in the Imperial City." Then, he left, leaving Ping to gawk at the Emperor in surprise.

WhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemum

"Ping?" Shang asked as he searched his apartment. He had gotten a letter and rushed home. He reached the bedroom and found Ping sitting on the bed, reading a paper and a hand to his mouth. He could see his lover looking shocked. "Ping? I got a letter… I have been transferred."

Ping looked up and nodded, "I had been requested, an offer to be nan dan for another opera house."

Shang took a quick look at his own paper. "Where?" He was almost afraid that his transfer would part him and Ping.

"Yeuchang City," Ping smiled.

Shang laughed and threw his hands up, "the old coot did this, didn't he? I got transferred to Yeuchang city too."

Ping laughed and threw himself at Shang, grasping around his neck and Shang swung him around and held him close. "He did, yes, he did." He reached up and kissed his lover and tilted his head, asking, "can we get a house in the country outside the city?"

Shang threw back his head laughing and nodded, "yes, my love. We can. I want a garden just like your family's garden."

"That sound wonderful."

"We'll have to live in an apartment for a bit but we will get a house eventually."

Ping smiled and drew Shang toward the bed, "let's celebrate." Shang nodded, grinning at his fox-like lover who started to untie his armors.

* * *

References/Notes for this chapter:  
This is considered a filler chapter, to bridge from the previous chapters to the remaining chapters. It was a bit of a hard chapter to write. I have majority of the rest of the story already written out.  
Yeuchang City: Mulan was supposedly from Wiezhaung and Yeuchang is the country where Mulan was from and I used the name to make a city near the hometown make this story work. All fictional.


	11. The Bride

Warning: language, yaoi lemons

 **Chapter Eleven: The Bride**

"This is a good house," Ping commented. He and Shang were standing before an estate on a nice property. "This is the one you want to buy?"

Shang hummed in agreement before replying, gesturing to the land surrounding the house. "The owner had recently passed and the wife wanted to sell it since she is going to move in with her children's family. A nice sized house." He squinted his eye and held his hands up to peer through his framed fingers to the side of the house. "There… by the tree. See the small creek?" Ping nodded, leaning onto Shang's shoulder and peering through too. "That would be part of the garden. I want to hire a gardener and have magnolia trees planted and a small bridge…"

"Maybe a willow tree?" Ping suggested and Shang laughed, turning to his lover and grasping him around the waist.

"Why have the tree when we will have our own room?" Shang leaned down and captured Ping's lips in a gentle passionate kiss.

"Mm." Ping hummed as they broke apart. "We should be getting back. I got to practice this afternoon. I like the house."

"I'll talk to the owner's wife tomorrow. Let's head back." They turned and walked into the town together and pausing every once in a while at the marketplace to gather some grocery, enjoying the idle morning.

They reached their apartment and stopped to find two women standing at the door, sounding like clucking chickens with their high pitched voice. Shang grimaced and muttered, "aw, shit."

Ping frowned, "who are they?"

Shang tugged Ping, to turn him around and hoped the women had not seen him yet. "My aunt and her eldest daughter. My father's sister. She's really is…"

"Shang! I see you! Come over here now!" Shang groaned loudly and turned around with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Aunt Meili, Cousin Sutai. What bring you two here?" Shang opened his door to allow the women in his apartment. Ping followed in with amusement on his face, looking like a laughing fox, causing Shang to scowl at him behind the women's back.

The two women made themselves comfortable at the table. They wore slightly pinched look on their faces as they took in the surrounding and settling onto Ping. Ping bowed and went into the kitchen to prepare tea. Shang sat down and turned to his aunt. "How are the family?"

The older woman who bore similar feature to her late brother patted her gray hair and gestured to Shang with an admonishing look, "just fine. I can't say much about you. Still single, no family and always busy working, just like your father."

Shang held back another wince. "I was just returning from looking on some house to buy." He smiled at Ping when he came back with tea and nodded his thank. "This is Ping." The women gave him a glance and took their cups from him. "He was a comrade under my command and he saved my life couple times."

"He lives here?" Cousin Sutai asked, looking at Ping critically. "He looks like a woman."

Ping laughed, "I am a nan dan. Shang had been kind enough to let me stay here since it is close to the opera house."

Aunt Meili sniffed and put her cup down, "Shang, you are getting older. Already a successful militarist and a General. It is time for you to find a wife and start a family. We are all looking to you to carry on your father's family legacy."

Cousin Sutai wagged her finger at Shang, "no more playing around. It's time to settle. I have asked my friend who is a matchmaker here in town to meet with you in few days. Go and see her, find a wife."

Aunt Meili nodded. "You have a month to find a wife. It is a good season for a wedding."

"A month?" Shang asked, surprised. Ping frowned but kept his silence as he filled the cups with more tea, he was invisible to the family. Shang shook his head, "no. I will need more time than that."

"You do not need time." Cousin Sutai snapped back. "A month is enough for you to choose a bride, arrange a wedding and get married. Did you say you were buying a house? You're already set."

"Exactly. Find a wife within a month, have her pregnant with your child in a year." Aunt Meili said with a determined nod. "For the honor of the Li family."

Shang swallowed and stood with the two women, bowing. "Thank you for coming."

Ping watched as Shang saw the women to the door. Once the door closed, he approached Shang with a worried look on his face, "what is going to happen?"

Shang sighed and turned to Ping, pulling the other man close and buried his face into Ping's hair, inhaling the familiar scent. "I must do this. You know honor demands it. She is the patriarchy of my family and I can't go against her demand."

"That means…" Ping murmured softly, leaving the statement unsaid. He tilted his head up to look into Shang's gray eyes that held love for him. He saw the worried look in them and reached up, tracing the high cheekbone under the eye.

Shang closed his eyes and tilted his head into Ping's hand, "Let's not worry about that. You are the one in my heart, always. It's just an arranged marriage and nothing more."

Ping nodded and rested his head against Shang's chest. "I was afraid that this day would come. I will step back and not interfere."

"No. Just stay by my side. I can't do this without you," Shang murmured, threading his fingers into the long silken hair.

"Anything you ask, I'll do." Ping softly said, pulling the older man's face down for a kiss.

WhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemum

"Hmm…" the matchmaker hummed to herself as she flipped through the papers, pulling out several sheets and setting them aside. Shang refrained from rolling his eyes at the pinched looking woman across the table. He glanced to the doorway, wondering where Ping was. He was late. The woman asked, her pitched voice snapped him out of his deep thought, "what characteristics are you looking for in a wife?"

Shang frowned, he was not sure what he wanted in a wife. He had already found someone for a life companion. Perhaps that was it. "A companion for life."

The woman narrowed her eyes at Shang, "wife is a lifetime companion. Personalities?"

Grimacing slightly at her no-nonsense tone. "I suppose, someone who can cook, keep up with conversation, treat me with respect and has childbearing hips, I guess?" He asked.

The matchmaker folded her hands on the table, still glaring, "You came here, looking for a wife and yet you have no idea what you are looking in for a wife. Are you serious about finding a wife?"

Shang furrowed his brows and leaned forward at the table, flattening his palm on the surface. "I really do not want to find a wife right now, but I have my aunt breathing down my neck to find a wife immediately. Which is why I am here."

The woman turned her pinched face away and hemmed before replying, "Very well."

"Oh, excuse me. I am sorry for being late." They turned to see Ping enter the doorway and brushing aside the curtain that draped low over the arch. He ducked his head and smiled at the two, bowing.

The matchmaker got up and trotted over to Ping, "oh my! I believe you're supposed to come tomorrow, dear."

Ping looked at the woman bemusedly, "tomorrow?" He began to gesture to Shang but the woman was too quick for him, trying to usher him out.

"Darling, you're lovely today and all that, but come back tomorrow."

Shang laughed deeply and stood up, the two looked over to him. The matchmaker looked confused as Shang came around the table and took Ping by the arm, "madam, this is Fa Ping, my friend. He has come to help me find a wife."

"Friend?" She nearly squawked and gave Ping a look over, "he?" She sputtered and stepped back, "oh my. You're more beautiful than half of the girls that comes through these doors!"

Ping chuckled and bowed again, "ah, thank you. I am afraid if you get me roped into marrying someone, my husband would not be pleased on the night of the wedding."

The matchmaker waved her hand, tittering at Ping's joke and replied, "given how lovely you are, I am sure I can find a man or two willing to take you in as a wife if they do not wish for childbearing hips." She reached out and patted Ping's hips, "it's quiet too bad, you have really nice hips for childbearing."

Shang gaped at the woman. Ping laughed merrily and patted the woman's hand, drawing her toward the table. "dear madame matchmaker, as a good friend of Shang, maybe I can help to provide some insight what he needs in a wife."

"Good!" The woman glared over her shoulder to bemused Shang, "he has been difficult, having no idea what he wants."

Ping smirked, sitting down and patted the cushion next to him for Shang to sit. "he's always like that. He's quite simple, really." He shot Shang a questioning look as the older man sat down next to him and leaned back. He got a shrug in reply and turned back to the matchmaker, smiling. "A woman with sweet deposition, good bearing and smart. She will need to have some sense of humor and be able to hold a good conversation. Also respectful to the idea of marrying a military man and be able to give him space that he will need from time to time."

"Well, that narrows it down." The matchmaker replied, going through her papers and pulling out about five sheets and handing them over to Shang to look at. Shang glanced at them, taking note of the women's profile and handing them over to Ping. "I would recommend these three out of five. Good background, fathers served in the military, though one was a guard at the palace."

Shang nodded, "thank you. I'll consider them."

Ping glanced at the papers and nodded, "Shang will need some time to make a decision. Can we take these papers?" The matchmakers nodded and Ping rolled them up and slipped them into his robe. He stood and bowed to the woman, "thank you for your time."

The woman stood and bowed in return, "thank you for coming here." She glanced at Ping with a glint in her eyes, "are you sure you do not want to be matched? I do have several males seeking a match with men for a companion." Shang's face grew dark.

Ping laughed and waved his hand, "ah, no. Not at all."

"How about a bride for yourself? I can find a pretty one for you to match your beauty."

Shang nearly growled, grabbing Ping's arm to drag him away from the matchmaker. "He is not interested at all. Come on, old friend."

Ping laughed and waved over his shoulder to the matchmaker and they disappeared out into the street. He shook his arm free from Shang's grip and righted his flowing robes. "Ah, you're not in a fun mood today."

"Fuck, no." Shang spat as he kept on walking.

Ping laughed softly and hurried to keep up with Shang's strides. "All in fun games. She really thought I was a young woman."

"At first glance, anyone would have thought that," Shang replied as he got to their apartment and grabbed Ping by the arm as they entered and slammed the smaller man up the door, pinning him there with his body. He slipped his hands through the robes and grasped Ping's hips, holding them as he ground against them. "You're mine." He nearly growled as he kissed Ping's lips.

Ping sighed and wrapped his hands around Shang's neck. He rolled his head back as their hips began to buck against each other, creating frictions. "Shang…" he moaned as he felt his legs being lifted to wrap around the other man's waist. Clothing was shredded and the two barely managed to make it to the bedroom before proceeding with their lovemaking, leaving a trail of mess behind.

Ping kissed Shang's shoulder before he pushed himself up on his elbow hours after their rough lovemaking. He rubbed his hand across Shang's chest, tracing the defined muscles. "What brought that on? Not that I minded."

Shang grasped the idle hand and brought it up to his lips. "Being with you makes me forget everything." He sighed and rolled over to his side to face Ping. "I got the house. I just wish it would be you moving in with me, not my future wife."

Ping nodded sadly, "me too."

"Stay here… I am putting this apartment in your name. When I need you, I'll come here."

"But," Ping frowned and sat up, "I can't take this from you."

Shang shook his head and sat up, "please Ping. I'll know where you are and that you are taken care of. I feel that it is justified with my having to take a wife."

Ping sighed softly and nodded, "all right. It'll be lonely here."

Shang smirked, "I work late a lot." He reached for Ping and pull him closer, his breath ghosting on Ping's lips, "I'll be here, perhaps, often."

Ping laughed and pushed Shang back, slipping out of his grasp to search through the discarded clothes and found the papers. He brought them back to bed and settled into Shang's crossed legs with his back to Shang. "Let's just get this out of the way and move on." He glanced at the papers. "Hm."

Shang rolled his eyes and settled his chin onto Ping's shoulder, reading the scrolls. "I really don't want to choose a wife. What I have in my lap is more than enough."

"I know," Ping replied. "These two are good." He tossed the other three to the side of the bed and held up the two sheets, comparing. "Quinmei and Luo."

Shang glanced at the two sheets and dropped his head into the shoulder, hiding his eyes. "I really don't care."

Ping turned his head, "want me to pick?"

Muffled, Shang replied, "whatever."

Ping turned back to the papers in his hands, taking in the details and tossed one. "Quinmei. She sounds like a good match."

"Alright." Shang plucked the paper and put it on the table beside the bed and dragged Ping into bed. "Know this, you're always number one in my heart."

Ping nodded and gasped softly as Shang kissed his way down to his hardening member. He knew deeply in his heart that they both wished it was him that was the bride instead. It had not mattered anymore, honor had made a demand and Shang had to follow through or else he would destroy his family and be shamed before the society. He remembered the Emperor had once said love comes before traditions and will always continue long after traditions fades away. That was what mattered to him, as long he could be there for Shang, even if he had to be the "mistress".

WhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemum

The arrangement was settled, Shang had met with the young bride's parents and they were pleased with him. The house was bought and Ping helped to furnish and decorate the place. The garden was created and everything was done in time for the wedding.

Shang knelt before the altar beside his bride. His family and his bride family were all sitting behind them. He glanced over to his bride, he could not see her face and had not met her before now. He was not sure what she looked like. Ping had met with her and reported that she was a lovely young lady and very sweet. It made him somewhat hopeful since Ping had liked her. His eyes darted to the said man sitting on the side, watching the ceremony. He felt ridiculous in the getup he was wearing. Ping had made a ribbing at him earlier by helping him to get dressed. They had stolen some moments together during the process. His eyes met Ping and they stared at each other, recalling their time they had together the night before. The minister was droning on about blessing and luck and going through prayers.

Ping watched the ceremony and caught Shang looking at him. He gave a small sad smile. For the first time in his entire life, he had truly wished he was born with a different gender and sitting beside him in the flowing red gown, crown of jade on his head and a red cloth covering his face. In his mind, he had imagined how his whole life would have been if he was born with a vagina instead of a penis. He would have been called Mulan and it made him think how Mulan would have to conceal her gender to save her father from being forced to join the army and went in his place. With all that he had gone through, Mulan would have but Shang would not have known until the Tung Shao Pass when he was wounded. Mulan would have saved China with her harebrained plans and Shang would have fallen for her. It made him laugh under his breath. He saw Shang's questioning glance and shook his head. He saw Shang mouth silently over to him as the bride took her turn to sip the rice wine, "Wǒ yǒngyuǎn ài nǐ."

Ping nodded and gave a tiny smile. Shang took the rice wine and drank it. The ceremony was coming to its end and the two newly joined family celebrated. They moved through the town to the house and celebrated there. Ping had remained beside Shang, but keeping his distance, however throughout the day and into the night, every time they passed each other, their hands would brush against each other for a moment.

Finally, it was late and the time came for everyone to leave the newly wed couple alone. The bride's mother and Shang's aunt and cousins had ushered the bride into the bedchamber and prepared her for the night. Shang saw Ping to the door, he was the last of the people to leave.

"It was you, the entire time." Shang whispered, "that I was marrying in my mind and heart."

Ping cupped Shang's face, smiling sadly, "I know."

"Just one night, once she gets pregnant. I'll be with you again." Shang promised.

The hand moved down from Shang's face to his chest where his heart was beating, "she is a sweet girl. Take your time. I am always here for you." Ping turned and left, making his way through the garden and into the town.

Shang turned and went to the bedchamber, his aunt and cousins and the bride's mother were standing at the door. He bowed at them. They bowed in return and walked past him, leaving his house. He stood there at the door for a long moment, trying to settle his nerves. He pushed the door open and entered, he found her sitting at the edge of the bed in the deep red robe and a veil over her head. She looked demure sitting there. She looked lovely and tiny.

He approached her and knelt before her, taking her veil off to reveal her lovely round face. She gave a shy smile. Her hair was golden brown and her eyes were hazel, like the sweet figs. He could see that she had a curvy body, not too thin or plump, but just right and ideal for childbearing. He glanced down to see her tiny feet in the slippers. He reached down and took the slippers off and mentally sighed a relief, her feet was perfectly formed, not broken and bound. He was not a fan of feet binding.

He stood up and proceed to remove his clothing. She had moved backward onto the bed and laid there, waiting. He asked, "are you feeling all right?" he knew the ceremony was tedious and can be really tiring.

She nodded her head softly, "yes."

Shang climbed onto the bed and reached for her arm and caressed the length until he got to her hand. "I'll be gentle. You are very lovely." She smiled. "If you feel uncomfortable or anything, please tell me."

"I trust that you will take a good care of me." She told him, reaching up to caress his face. Shang inhaled sharply, her touch was not the same as Ping's touch. Her hand was small and warm and very gentle, like a butterfly. She caught the intake and asked, "what is wrong?"

"Nothing, really." He smiled.

She sat up and started to untie her robe, "good." He watched as she slips the red robe shyly off the shoulder. If he were any other men, he would have been excited already. He swallowed, realizing that he wasn't even one bit excited to see her exposed skin. Her small plump breast came into view, they were perfect, round and dusted pink across the pale skin. She laid back, the robe still covering her bottom half. She took his hand and drew him to lie over her and kissed him softly.

He allowed her to kiss him. She was bold for a young virgin bride. He caressed her soft body and pushed the robe apart to reveal her body fully. He closed his eyes and moved down to kiss her body gently, taking the weight of her breasts and caressing the soft curve of her hips. He moved back up to kiss her neck gently and felt her core, finding her growing wet under his ministration. She looked lost in the sensation and making soft gasping and mewing sounds. He figured she was ready and positioned himself. He pushed in, seeing the grimace on her face and whispered, "it'll only hurt for a moment." She nodded and he pushed in fully. She gave a small cry.

He waited, brushing the tear off her cheek. "I am sorry."

"It's all right. I think I am fine now." She told him and held onto the sheet as he started to rock. He continued for few minutes and came. He withdrew from her and rolled to his side, he could not help but feel guilty for what he had done. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." She had gotten up and dressed silently in the dark and returned to the bed.

"Good. This is your room." He said as he got up and grabbed his robe he had set aside and gathered his clothes. "I'll be in the room down the hallway. That will be my room."

She nodded and watched as he leaves.

Shang went into his room and laid down on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling above him. He had not been fully erect the entire time and it had been difficult for him to finish. All he could think about was Ping and how he missed his lover's body. Quinmei was sweet and young and a lovely girl, a perfect bride. He hoped that it was enough for her to get pregnant that night. He got up and threw on the clothes and slipped out the back entrance of his house and made his way to the town. It was late and the street was quiet.

Ping woke to the soft knocking and frowned, "who would be up at this time?" He grabbed his robe and went to the door, opening it. His eyes widened to see Shang leaning against the doorframe. "You know you could have come in regardless." He peered out into the street, "it is your wedding night."

Shang pushed Ping into the house and closed the door. He grasped his lover by the head and kissed him, "just shut up. I barely could get it up but it is done. I missed you." "As wrong, this is, I missed you too." Ping laughed softly and dragged Shang toward the bedroom.

Shang quickly threw his clothes off and nearly tore Ping's robe off. He pushed the smaller man onto the bed and straddled him. "All I could was think about you. I wanted your touch, your kisses and hear your voice."

Ping arched his body to meet Shang's warm body. "I missed you too." He grasped the already rock hard member and stroked it, "you could not get it up?"

"No. Not like this. Only you have been able to make me this way." Shang caressed Ping's abdomen, inching upward until he reached the dusty rose nubs and tweaked them. He grinned as Ping let out a moan and gripped harder onto Shang's member, making the other man gasp. He pushed himself up and flipped their positions, straddling Shang. "You had a long day, let me take care of you." He went down and took the length into his mouth and started to lick and suck. Shang moaned and grasped Ping's head, directing him to the speed he wanted Ping to proceed with.

"Ah, enough." Shang gasped out, "I need you now." Ping grinned and climbed onto Shang, straddling him and pushing onto him slowly, allowing the length enter him, stretching him and hitting deeper inside him. "So tight." Shang murmured and bucked up.

"Ah, ah, no… let me," Ping wagged his finger and spread his hands onto Shang's chest and started to rise and fall in a rhythm, letting his inside stroke the thick member, hitting his sensitive spot. They moaned together as they got into the rhythm they enjoyed. Shang grasped Ping's member and started to stroke along with their movements. They rocked together in a slow pace, building toward their climax. They came together, gasping and grasping onto each other tightly.

Ping fell forward into Shang's arms, "Wǒ ài nǐ."

"Yǒngyuǎn," Shang replied.

* * *

Reference/notes for this chapter:

Arranged marriage: common throughout the world. It is still practiced in other countries and according to anthropology class I took in college, the marriage is much more successful than marriage for love because there were other factors. It was a very interesting lecture I sat through.

Feet Binding: A tradition done in China a long time ago. Small feet are desired for women, a beauty standard among the wealthy family. The smaller the feet, the better. Interesting reason to this practice that is not commonly known: one of the reasons why the feet were bound to small size was that it caused the woman to change their walking gait, bunching up the thigh muscles and the vagina muscles. Husbands reported that it felt like having sex with a virgin every single time, the muscles were tight and men found this pleasurable and preferred it despite the pain the women went through to have their feet bound. To know more about this, I would recommend the movie, "Snow Flower and the Secret Fan". Personally, I would think Shang was not a fan of this practice. He is so in love with Ping and only Ping will get him off and nothing else matters.

Extramarital affair happening in the chapter: It would had not been considered extramarital affair during the era the story took place. Once the man marries his wife, he had done his duty to his family and honor, all he needed was a son to ensure the continuation of the family line, what he does in his own time is his own matters, especially if it was a homosexual relation. It was quite common then (perhaps still is, depending where).

Wǒ yǒngyuǎn ài nǐ : I love you, always.

Wǒ ài nǐ: I love you.

Yǒngyuǎn: Forever.

This chapter was not exactly how I wanted it to be, but at least the story is moving along.

How is it so far for you? Let me know! Thanks!


	12. The Wilted Flower

Review notes: FFnet is having a glitch. I wanted to reply back to those who left reviews but I could not. Please be patient and I will get back to you when FFnet fix the glitch in their system.

Warning: swearing, hetero lemon, and yaoi lemon.

 **Chapter Twelve: The Wilted Flower**

Shang pushed the door open to his house and entered, it was late evening and he was exhausted from a full day of training the soldiers and meeting with officers and hours in his office drafting letters and going over numbers and plans. Rubbing his forehead, all he wanted to do was to go to his room and sleep. He would have preferred to go to his apartment in the city, crawl in the bed and with Ping. But Ping was out of town with his opera house providing performances in different towns and would be gone for a week.

Quinmei had been a perfect wife, keeping the house clean, cooking dinner and managing the property. She was sweet, patient and understanding to Shang's busy schedules. She had provided intelligent conversation and amused him with her stories and light gossips. He supposed he could put up with her company tonight with dinner and hit the sack.

He entered the dining area and stopped in his track, seeing his aunt and his wife's mother sitting at the table. He shot a look to his wife coming out of the kitchen, giving her a questioning look. She came to him with a sweet smile, "Shang, you're home. They came to visit, to check to see if everything is all right."

"I suppose you told them that things are fine, love?" Shang asked and she nodded with a wide smile, he couldn't help but soften at her expression. She was too innocent and it all made him feel guilty even more.

"I kept dinner for you, would you like some?" She asked and he gave her a nod before she disappeared back into the kitchen.

He came to the table and sat down, eyeing the two women. "Welcome to our home, what bring you two here?"

Shang's aunt gave a tight smile. "We came to check on you and Quinmei to see if everything is going smoothly."

Quinmei's mother bopped her head and added, "and to see if you have been honorable to my daughter."

Shang bowed his head, "Quinmei is a wonderful wife and I believe she is happy."

"She is happy, she tells me herself." The mother quipped with a tight smile that matched his aunt's.

"Then, what is the trouble?" He asked.

The two women looked at each other before steeling themselves. Meili placed her hands on the table and replied with a tight firm voice, "Quinmei is not showing any signs of pregnancy. Have you been dutiful to her?"

Shang frowned, "what?"

Quinmei's mother pointed a finger at him, "she is not pregnant. We know she is fertile, we had her checked before the wedding. But I have to ask, are you?"

Shang took a quick confusing glance down to his lap and replied, "Uh, I am sure I am."

"Then why is she not pregnant?" Meili asked.

"Maybe we should have you checked with a doctor." The other woman interceded.

Feeling the pressure return in between his eyes, he fought back the groan of frustration. He had only been with Quinmei once since they had married. It had only been a month. "It has only been a month, doesn't these kinds of thing take time?"

The two women laughed and stood up. Meili shook her head and replied, "you two are newly wed and she is a very lovely young woman," She hemmed and glanced over to the other woman, "getting to know each other intimately every night, she would have been seeded already."

Shang felt his face go hot. He was not comfortable with the two women telling him what to do in bed with his wife. He stood up and bowed, "yes. I am sure. She is in good hands." He walked them to the door and bid them good night. Meili hung back as Quinmei's mother got into the sedan. She turned to Shang and whispered, holding one finger up, "she tells us that you two had only done it once. Just once." She saw his eyes go wide. "I know you're busy. But it takes more than once to put the seed in her. You have a year from the wedding night for a son to be born."

"Yes, Aunt Meili." Shang bit out and watched as his aunt join the other woman in the sedan. He banged his head on the door once they were gone and turned to find Quinmei looking pale and her eyes splotchy. She had been crying and his heart clenched at the sight. He drew her into a hug and stroked her back, whispering, "it is alright love."

"I am sorry for dishonoring you." She sobbed. "They wanted to know and I told them."

Shang held her back to look into her face, "it is my fault. I have been busy and distracted. We can try again." She bopped her head and wiped her face. "Now, I am tired and hungry. Please give me a company for dinner." He led her back into the dining area and she served him his dinner and regaled her day and new gossips.

Shang gave her a kiss on the head before heading down the hallway to his room. She tugged on his sleeve and shyly asked in her quiet voice, "do you think, maybe tonight?" He stared at her for a minute before her words processed in his mind. She was beginning to feel flustered and shook her head, "I am sorry. Good night."

"Wait." He held onto her and smiled at her, "I am sorry. I didn't realize what you mean. Well… I guess we could." He allowed her lead into her room and she stopped before her bed, nervously wringing her hands.

He reached out to her and rubbed her arms, "we don't have to do this if you are not ready."

Quinmei looked up to him and bit her lips before replying, "Shang. I really want to give you a son. If we have to do this every night until I become pregnant, I want to do this."

"You're right. Let's do this." He reached down and undid the sash to his tunic and pulled it off. He turned back to her to find her looking down to her feet, she had only managed to take her slippers off. "Quinmei?" He stepped up to her and tilted her head up and smiled at her. "I'll be gentle… did I hurt you the last time?" She shook her head.

He reached for the sash around her waist and slowly removed it and her outer robe fell from her shoulders. She reached up and held onto the inner robe shyly and stepped backward until she got to the bed and sat down. He approached her and knelt down in front of her with his hands on her knees. He gazed into her honey eyes and smiled, she was sweet and fragile like a butterfly. He took the edge of the robe and spread it back, exposing her pale legs and ran his hands up her thighs. She gasped and leaned back as he came up to her and kissed her soft lips. He lifted her up and placed her farther back on the bed and crawled to hover above her, he had long abandoned his pants. His hands traced her curves and teased her breasts all while kissing her neck and chest. He reached down and slipped his fingers into her wet fold and thrust them in several times until she was writhing and begging.

"Shang, please…" She grasped his hand to stop his ministrations.

He moved his hand and stroked himself, he had not been able to become fully hard. He frowned after a few strokes, realizing he wasn't coming up as expected and moved away from her, muttering his apologies as he sat on the edge of the bed, staring at his own member hanging limp between his legs.

She moved to kneel behind him and hug him from behind, asking, "Shang, what is it?"

"I am sorry, I can't do it tonight."

Quinmei moved around him and kneeled between his legs, blushing as she got her first full view of his member. She stared at it for a moment before asking, "is it supposed to look like that?"

He frowned at her before laughing. "Quinmei, what does your mother teach you?"

She covered her face in embarrassment and horror before stammering, "my mother? Oh! Eggplant?"

"Eggplant?" He asked and roared in laughers. "Eggplants! No. A cucumber would be more appropriate." He pulled her up and hugged her, laughing. "Little butterfly, this is how it should look normally. But when we do things together, it's supposed to get hard and bigger. It's just not happening tonight."

"Like cucumber?" She asked, sitting in his lap. He laughed again and pulled up the under-robe and wrapped it around her shoulder. "Shang?"

"We'll try again other time. I am tired. Thank you for the laugh." He kissed her forehead and set her down as he stood up. He gathered his clothes and went to the door, muttering to himself about choices of vegetables before chuckling under his breath.

Quinmei watched as he left and smiled to herself as she settled in bed. Maybe things will look up for them both. He has not touched her since the night of the wedding and she was worried that he did not like her. He had been nothing but kind and sweet to her. She had heard stories how husbands would be insatiable and wear their wives out for weeks with lovemaking. With a father that was in the military, she understood Shang was busy being a General and had a full schedule, managing the Imperial Army for the Emperor himself.

WhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemum

Ping watched as Shang pace back and forth in the room, the man looked about to pull his hair out. "Shang?"

"That's just it. I tried nearly every night this week alone and I just could not do it."

"What about the wedding night?" Ping asked.

Shang stopped and turned to his lover, "that? I was thinking about you the whole day long, I was hard for you. I…" He clenched his hands and banged his head on the wall next to him. "I was half hard by then and managed a short… what?" He turned back to Ping, "A short fuck? She had no idea."

Ping pulled Shang away from the wall to prevent him from banging his head anymore. "Shang, I'm flattered, the wedding night, that is."

"Did you know that my Aunt and her mother actually brought the doctor to the house to have me checked?" Shang asked as Ping led him toward the bedroom. "It was bad enough that the doctor had to take a close look and poke at it and all that."

Ping was stifling his laughers, "poke? Oh, Shang, I am sorry." He turned to his lover and started to undress him, "let me help you feel better…" He reached down Shang's trouser and grinned, "you really don't have a problem there."

Shang rolled his eyes and allowed his head to roll back as the slender hand stroked him. "Quinmei was really… ah… she tried everything she could to bring me up. She did what you would've done. Ah… Ping, yes."

"And nothing?" Ping asked as he got down to his knees and started to lick the head. He closed his eyes as Shang's strong fingers threaded through his hair and massage his scalp. He loved it when he does it, clench and pull gently at his hair. He knew Shang loved his hair, having often played with it. He took the length into his mouth and relaxed his throat, letting it slide down as far as it could. He had managed to take the whole length fully into his mouth, not like when he had done the first time. Shang groaned when he started to suck and bob his head.

"Ping, ah, yes… that's it. She has nothing on you. Your hands, your mouth… oh, your tight little pink chrysanthemum." Ping smirked and kept going, running his hands up and down Shang's thigh gently. "Ping, ah… I'm coming…" He grasped onto Ping's head, tightening his grip as Ping went faster and he gasped, nearly buckling as he came hard.

Ping drew back and wiped his mouth. He smiled up to Shang and asked, "feel better now?"

Shang pulled the smaller man up and kissed him, tasting himself. His hands went to undo the sash of the robe and pull the silk off Ping's slender body and grasped him close. "I have been pent up for a long while now…"

"I've only been gone a week."

"A week is too long." Shang pushed Ping down on the bed and straddled him. He grabbed the bottle of oil and uncorked it. He took a whiff and smiled, "magnolia." He poured some onto his hand and slicked his member, "far too long."

Ping gasped as fingers started to probe him and he wiggled to push against it. Shang smirked, pulling back, teasing as his lover whined. "Shang? Please… I missed you." He clenched the sheets as Shang dove in, pushing into him and they started to buck against each other, gasping. "Yes, Shang! More!"

Shang pushed deeper and groaned as Ping tightened around him. "You're so tight, hot…" He kept on thrusting and felt his balls tightening up almost immediately. "I'm coming…"

"Me too." Ping panted as his legs wrapped around Shang's waist and gasped as Shang increased his thrusting speed. He threw his head back, gasping as his sensitive spot was being hammered. Orgasm came, rolling through his body in waves and his seed spurted, spilling across his and Shang's chests. "Ahh, Shang!" He cried as a second one rolled through.

Shang felt Ping pulse and tightened around his member like never before and he stiffened, spilling deep into his lover's body as the climax hit him. He folded over and rode it out, clutching Ping to his body. "Ping!"

As they started to come down from their orgasm high, Shang withdrew and collapsed next to Ping on the bed. He turned to him and their hands grasped. "I missed that." "Me too." Ping laughed and turned onto his side, facing Shang. "I think we spoiled each other."

"Oh yeah." Shang rolled onto his back and stared up, "I think Quinmei is starting to suspect something is wrong. She seemed upset."

"Sh, let's sleep and we'll think about it tomorrow. I just got back in town today and came home to find you pacing a hole in the floor."

Shang chuckled and grasped Ping to his body. "You're right. Let's sleep."

WhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemum

Quinmei bowed to the merchant and smiled as she took the basket. "Thank you." She turned and continued on with her shopping trip at the marketplace. It had been two years since she married Shang. She was happy, as she could be as the Imperial Army's General's wife. He was kind to her, gave her plenty affections and doted on her. They hardly ever argued. When she was upset or angry, he would listen to her and appease her until she was calm. She knew he occasionally not come home at night few nights a week and learned the pattern of when he would be home or not.

She hummed softly to herself as she shopped. It was a nice summer day and she had thought to go out shopping in the city and get some things. She smiled at the merchants and kept on her way. "Hello Xiao," she said as she stopped at her favorite shop where they sold silks. She was considering of commissioning for another gown, Shang had given her enough money to spend on whatever she wanted. The only thing she ever wanted was a child and it made her feel sad when she thinks about it.

"We have new silk come in recently. It's a lovely shade of purple. Would you like to see?" Xiao asked as she ushered Quinmei into the shop to show the silk.

"Oh, this is very lovely." Quinmei gushed softly as she fingered the lovely lavender silk. "I was thinking of a new gown and this is perfect."

"Wonderful, it would look good on you with your eyes," Xiao said as she took the silk. "How is everything with you and your husband?"

"Good."

"No baby yet?"

Quinmei shook her head. "Not yet. We have been trying." She sighed, suddenly feeling the pang of sadness creep in. "I am sorry, it's not something I want to talk about."

Xiao frowned and took Quinmei's hand and patted her hand, "you have tried everything?" Quinmei nodded. "I am sure you will have a son soon. You both are very lovely together. So, a gown, yes?"

Quinmei smiled and dug into her purse and pulled out some coins and gave it to Xiao. They walked to the door and Quinmei paused, looking out into the street. Xiao looked over her shoulder and saw what she was looking at. Shang and Ping was across the street together, apparently shopping. They were laughing at something. "That Ping… handsome man. It's a shame he does not marry. He would make any woman happy."

Quinmei made a small laugh, "Ping? He has no interest in marriage. He is not required to, being the second son. He and Shang are close, they go way back."

"Close, you say?" Xiao asked, "my cousin from Weizhuang, the one who visited me last week, remember?" Quinmei nodded, "She remembered Ping. He was a nan dan in their town too, very lovely and successful." She tapped her chin, trying to remember something, "Ah, that's right. She said Ping had a lover… could not remember his name."

"His?" Quinmei asked.

"Yes. He was a Captain of an army. It was a gossip of the whole town then, lasted few weeks and that was it. The Captain left and I think Ping joined the army. It was a while ago."

"A Captain?" Quinmei turned to Xiao. "Does your cousin mention his name?"

"She never said. Came to town one day with his father, the General, stayed with Ping's family for few weeks and then they had to go when the Huns were coming in."

Quinmei looked over to where Ping and Shang were walking down the street. They were close to each other and Shang was teasing Ping. She tilted her head, observing and wondering. "Thank you. When do you think the gown will be done?"

"Oh, in three days. Have a wonderful day!"

Bowing, Quinmei thanked the woman and left. She kept her distance and followed her husband and his friend. She knew Ping, he had come over to their house sometimes to dine with them. He was a kind and sweet man, always bearing small gifts for Quinmei. She had loved his company when he was around and knew Shang was very close to Ping due to their military background. Shang had told her that Ping saved his life twice against the Huns.

Shang laughed as Ping placed the mask down after making a silly remark. "Maybe you should write a comedy opera."

"Maybe," Ping fingered the blue silk next to the mask and picked it up, wrapping it around his neck and smiled at Shang.

"The color suits you," Shang observed, feeling the silk under Ping's chin. "It's like the one I got you. Feels like a long time ago."

Ping stroked the smooth silk, "I still have it." He replaced the silk on the table and they moved on to the next stall where flowers were being sold. He inspected the flowers and grinned like a fox, finding the one he wanted. He turned to him, "you never give me flowers."

Shang frowned at this, "what? Why do I need to? You're already a flower yourself."

Ping smirked and picked up the single flower and brought it up to his nose to smell its earthy scent. He watched with hooded eyes as Shang looked down to the flower and chuckled. He had picked up a pink chrysanthemum.

"Is that a hint?" Shang whispered as he pulled out a coin from his pocket and handed it to the seller. They continued on.

Ping replied as he twirled the pink blossom in his fingers, "maybe."

"You are a tease," Shang muttered. He glanced around and gestured to the wood beyond the city and Ping nodded. They turned and disappeared into the wood.

Quinmei frowned as she had lost them at the flower-stand. They had turned and she was almost caught by her own husband and ducked into a shop nearby and waited. She could hear their conversation but it did not make any sense to her. Their conversations were normal, teasing each other which she had often heard from them when they were together at their house. However, the comment where Shang had said he bought Ping a scarf before. It was unusual for a soldier to buy another soldier a scarf, it was something a man would do for a woman.

She stepped out of the shop and found them gone. Frowning, she had lost them and turned back to head home. She needed to check to see if dinner was being made and prepare for the evening.

Several days later, Quinmei gushed over the gown that had been made. "It's so lovely. I love that you used the blue and white here." She hugged Xiao and folded the gown.

"I am glad you like it. Oh, yes. I asked my cousin who came by yesterday again the name of Ping's lover." Xiao smiled.

"Really? What was his name?"

"She could not remember his name but his family name was Li. Like yours." Xiao replied and folded silk and putting them away.

"Li? As in Captain Li?" Quinmei asked and Xiao nodded. "Thank you." She swallowed hard and clutched the silk to her chest. "I love the gown. I might come back for another one next month. Perhaps yellow or pink."

"Maybe both. You have a good day." Xiao saw Quinmei to the door.

Quinmei walked back to her house, lost in thought. It couldn't be. She knew Shang's father was a General and died in the battle against the Huns several years ago. She gasped as she blindly stepped into a small mud puddle and looked down to see her shoe soaked. "Oh. That's going to be hard to wash out." She then hurried home, her emotions in turmoil.

She got home and found her mother and Shang's aunt waiting for them on the porch. "Oh, mother! Auntie." She bowed and hurried to let them in the house.

"What happened to your shoes?" her mother asked, gesturing to her muddied slippers. "Did you step into mud?"

Quinmei shook her head, "I accidentally stepped into a puddle. I was not paying attention. Please, make yourself comfortable. I am going to put my gown away and get other slippers on." She hurried away.

"Where is your husband?" her mother called after her.

Quinmei replied as she came back, "he should be coming home soon."

"Good. We need to talk to him."

"Mother! You are not going to pester him?"

Shang's Aunt snapped, "we will discuss this when Shang gets home."

Quinmei's lips quivered and she bowed. "Yes, Auntie. Let me go and see if the servant had started dinner." She turned and rushed into the kitchen. She gasped as she nearly ran into the servant and held her hand to her chest. "Yi, is dinner nearly ready?"

Yi, the servant, bowed, "yes, madame."

"Thank you. Where are the rice wine?" Quinmei started to search the kitchen, the servant frowned and went to take a bottle and handed it to her mistress. "Oh, thank you." She poured herself a generous amount and drank it up. "My mother and auntie are in there. I don't know if it's going to be any good."

Yi's eyes widened and glanced to the entrance, she could see the two older woman sitting at the table and talking to each other quietly. They did not look happy. "Oh, maybe a second cup will help."

"Quinmei?" They heard Shang ask as he entered the front entrance. Quinmei gasped and flew out of the kitchen and across the dining area to land into Shang's arms in the hallway.

Shang was surprised to find Quinmei into his arms and asked, "what is it?"

"Mother and Auntie. They are here." She told him.

Shang looked to the dining area and softly cursed. "All right, little butterfly." he sniffed and turned to his wife, "have you been drinking the rice wine?" she held up a finger and nodded, looking frightful. He grinned and kissed her forehead. "That might be a good idea. I think I will need one with dinner tonight. Let's go and face them."

"Shang." She whimpered, "I am afraid they will be angry with you."

Shang patted her hand that held onto his arm. "I have faced the Huns. But yes, you are right, they are scarier than the Huns. Probably take down Shan-Yu easily." She giggled at this.

They came to the table and sat down, facing the older women. Yi came in and started to serve them their dinner. They started off with a small talk, asking how they were and the weather. How the climates was going to affect the crops for the winter.

When dinner was cleared away, Shang had a bottle of rice wine and was already into his third cup. The women had tea however Yi had slipped some wine into Quinmei's tea for her sake.

Quinmei's mother started, "No son?"

Shang nearly choked on his wine and Quinmei placed her hand on his knee. He grasped her hand and squeezed it affectionately. He had no words and pursued his lips, trying to figure out what to say.

But his aunt beat him to it. "Two years. We have been lenient with you. Is there something wrong in your bed, or your pants for that matter?"

He nearly lost it and placed his cup down. "Auntie, there is nothing wrong. Perhaps it was not the right timing for a son. It might have been the gods intention."

Quinmei observed her husband. She knew it was not true. There had been a problem in the bedroom. For two years, they had countlessly tried and he could never achieve hardness to put seed in her. He had made her feel good but he could not finish. She turned to her tea and sipped quietly.

"Maybe we need to watch you two in the bedroom to ensure you are doing it properly." Quinmei's mother said with determination.

The wine was spewed all over the table and Shang coughed. He waved his hand, "no, no! That will not help at all."

"You are a terrible husband, not providing a son at all. Perhaps my daughter needs a new husband."

Quinmei slammed her hand down on the table, surprising everyone. "Enough, Mother! He is not a terrible husband! He is wonderful and very kind and loving to me. I love him. He may be right, the gods might have deemed us not ready for a son! Be patient and a son will come." The two older woman looked pinched and clasped their hands. Shang stared at his wife with his jaw hanging down. Quinmei was furious, "Mother, Auntie. Perhaps it is best you two leave. We will discuss this matter at other time. I am sure Shang is tired from a long day and I would like to go to bed soon." She stood up and gestured for her mother and aunt to leave and bowing at the same time. "No disrespects intended."

The women rose and walked stiffly to the front doors. Quinmei followed them and said good-byes. She returned to the table and knelt beside Shang who were taking another swig of the rice wine. She reached out and took the cup from his hand and placed it down. "Shang. I am so sorry."

He shook his head, "no, I am sorry. It is my fault. I have not been able to give you a son." He stood up and walked away from the table, entering the hallway to head to his room. A headache was forming and all he wanted to do was to sleep.

"Shang." Quinmei went after him and grasped his arm. "Can we try again?" She asked, gesturing to her door. "I…" She looked down and shuffled her feet, "I have bought some medicine that might help. The herbologist at the market says it is the best."

He closed his eyes and smiled. She was truly trying her hardest. No matter how she tries, he just could not feel excited for her. He loved her but not in the way he loved Ping. He could not deny her. Nodding, he followed her into the room. She pulled out her tea set and started to make tea. He took his tunic and trouser off and set them aside and sat on her bed, watching as she made the tea with the medicine she had gotten from the marketplace. She turned and came over to him and handed him the cup. She stepped back and undressed and climbed into the bed while Shang drank the tea.

She moved to sit behind him and rub his back. She could feel the tense muscles and he groaned under her ministration. He was beginning to relax under her soft but firm hands and he could feel the tea beginning to work, simulating his nerves. Or maybe that was the wine?

She moved around and got down on her knees between his legs. She had questioned some of her friends on how to please her husband and gotten some tips over the past two years. She licked her lips and took his half hardened member and started to stroke it, her small hands barely wrapped around the girth. She glanced up to meet his eyes. She gave him a smile and leaned down, taking him into her mouth and started to lick and suck. He groaned, allowing her to suck on him. She was doing a good job and he could feel himself becoming hard. He gripped her head as he felt himself coming to his end. "Quinmei, stop."

She smiled, seeing the large member erect before her, standing proud. Happy the tea might be working and climbed into the bed and he rolled over on top of her and started to push into her wet sheath. She gasped, feeling full and gripped onto his shoulders, hanging on as he rocked his hips, thrusting in and out of her. He had his eyes closed as he allowed the sensation wash over him, it was good. Then he looked down to her and she was moaning. All the sudden, he lost the sensation and his member wilted. He groaned and withdrew, cursing under his breath and sat at the end of the bed with his head in his hands. A headache came back tenfold.

"Shang?" Quinmei asked once she felt the cool air hit her. He was going at it and then all the sudden stopped and left from inside her, leaving her feeling hollowed. She found him at the end of the bed, looking dispassionate. "What happened?" She looked over to see his member had shrunk and hanging down flaccid. "Oh." She rested her head on his shoulder and held his arm. "No?"

"No. I am so sorry, little butterfly." He said and got up and took his clothes and left.

She flipped back on the bed and kicked her legs in frustration. She felt unsatisfied and reached down to start pleasuring herself to bring herself to height. She had learned the method from her friend after complaining feeling unfinished and strung up. Every single time she and Shang had tried, he wound up leaving and she restored to finishing herself off.

Gasping as she felt her toes curl and her legs shaking from the orgasm. She breathed through her mouth and glanced over to the side of the bed. What could have caused Shang to not be able to do it with her? She frowned as she saw the shadow pass her window, recognizing it to be Shang. She stood and grabbed her gown and slipped it on. She slipped her muddied shoe on and hurried to find Shang disappearing into the city. She followed him from a distance and keeping to the shadow of the building on the way. Where was Shang going? She saw him make a turn onto the next street and realized the direction was familiar. Was he heading to Ping's apartment? She peered around the corner of a shop and watched as Shang step up into an apartment and pushed the door open. He went in and the door closed. She turned away, her back to the shop. It was Ping's apartment. What was he doing there? Was this where he goes to when he does not come home?

The possibility that Shang was Ping's lover was real. Tears started to fall down her face and she cried. She fell down to her knees and sobbed quietly. After a few minutes, she stood up and started to walk back to her house. She passed several shops and stopped as she looked at the flower on the ground in front of the flower shop. She stared at the wilted flower, a pink chrysanthemum. She had seen Shang paid for a flower for Ping the other day. The look on Shang and Ping's faces were so clear as she recalled, it was a look of a true love between them. She bent down and picked it up and fingered the many curled petals. It was a lovely shade of pink.

All the moments of Ping came to her mind as she recalled them. Shang had always looked happier to see Ping every time. When he came around to their house for company and dinner, Shang and Ping had eyes for each other, laughing and teasing. Wait. Those teasing, they were flirting with each other. Oh, how could she had not seen it. Shang never treated her like he treated Ping. He was so gentle and kind to her, like handling a butterfly, afraid to hurt her. His love for her was real, but it was not the same as it was for Ping.

She dropped the flower and turned back. She made her way to the apartment and peered into the darkness, trying to determine where she could peek in. The bedroom was in the back, she had been to the apartment several times with Shang to see Ping and have lunch there and knew the layout. She pulled up her gown and went around to the back of the apartment and found the screen to the bedroom and crept across the deck, careful to not let the floorboard creak. She gasped softly as she heard their voices. She ducked and laid flat on the deck and held her breath.

"That just it, I can't do it." Shang's soft distressed voice carried easily through the screen. The bed must have been near the wall. She scooted over to the wall and laid there, resting her head on her hands and listened.

Another voice replied and Quinmei's eyes widened, it was Ping, "Shang, you have to try. Once it's done with, you won't have to worry about it anymore. Your and her honor demands it. They won't bother you both anymore."

Qingmei frowned, what are they on about? Could 'her' be about herself?

Shang clasped his hand over Ping's hand and smiled softly. He looked up to meet the soft black eyes he loved for a long time. He remembered the first time he saw Ping years ago, delicate and beautiful like a golden goddess, and so young. Now, years later and famous nan dan, Ping had grown taller and even more beautiful with mature grace and wisdom in his eyes. He knew his love for the other man had deepened over the time. He often felt guilty sneaking behind his wife's back but damn it, Ping was first in his heart and will always be the one in his heart until he died. It wasn't fair to Quinmei, she was a sweet young wife who tried her best to please him. He was pleased with her in every aspect but not in bed and she can never be Ping. The guilt often vanished when he was around Ping.

"I tried many times in past two years. It just won't go up for her as it does for you." Shang softly told him and turned to the other man. He caresses the pale skin, soft like a magnolia blossom that he smelled of.

Ping turned his head in his hand and kissed his palm. "Perhaps, you should try to think of me when you are in bed with her, just to get things done with."

Shang pulled Ping closer and kissed his lips. "And betray her? What if I slip your name out? She'll find out." He sighed as Ping started to kiss down his neck, nibbling as he went, pulling away the robe to expose more of his skin. "Oh, Ping..."

Quinmei blushed and turned her head away from the wall. They were talking about her! She felt the pang of betrayal but it was so temporarily as she realized she was blind to it all along. Shang's tendency to hang with Ping, how he seemed to light up every time he sees Ping. How he seemed at ease and relaxed every time he comes home after spending time with Ping. She knew they knew each other for a long time before she came into Shang's life as his wife. She recalled their wedding day, Shang had looked sad. He would meet Ping's eyes throughout the ceremony. She knew now that it was Ping that he had married in his mind. She can't deny the love between the two men.

When she had met Ping for the first time, she had mistaken him for a beautiful woman and was very jealous that Shang knew her. But when she learned Ping was actually a man and she remember how flustered she felt and wondered in awe how it was possible that Ping was far beautiful than most women. She had come to like Ping because he was kind and sweet. He was always considerate and gentle and often humorous like a fox. She understood why Shang would be in love with him. She looked up and silently got onto her knees and reached up to crack the screen open to peek in. She winced, hoping it would not creaks but to her luck, it slid smoothly and soundlessly. She stopped after an inch and peered in. She was curious because they had gone silent in the room.

Gasping under her breath as she saw Ping kissing Shang's chest in the most intimate ways, his long ebony hair spread out like a cape behind him and Shang's eyes were closed in passion and his hand on Ping's head, stroking the long silky hair. He whispered, "ah, Ping, your lips are wonderful."

Ping looked up with hooded eyes and smirked, "further down?"

Shang looked down and smiled, "what do you think?"

Ping chuckled and with a quick move of his slender hands, Shang's sash was untied and his robe spread, freeing his member. Ping licked his lips and lowered his head. Shang moaned and clenched onto Ping's head.

Quinmei withdrew and silently closed the screen. She cannot deny that her husband was having an affair, especially with another man. However, she can't find herself to be upset or sad about it. Shang had truly tried with her to uphold his duty as a husband. She moved to leave but froze as she heard his voice again.

"Ping... Oh, Ping. You're lucky that you do not have to marry. You're free to be what you want to be, a nan dan and use your beauty to bring your family honor." He groaned as he felt himself come into Ping's mouth with a shudder. "On the other hand, I have to be the soldier, the man with honors that demands him things that his heart does not want. I think it is me that the gods are playing a joke on, not you."

Ping rose and wiped his mouth with his sleeves and pushed against Shang to make him lie back. He shifted his robes open to reveal his slender form and straddled the other man. "Remember once you asked if I wish I were a woman?"

Shang nodded as he rocked against Ping, becoming hard again. "That was a long time ago, love."

"Yes..." Ping murmured and shifted himself to a position over Shang's member and allowed himself to drop down, gasping softly as Shang entered his chrysanthemum gate. They stilled and he looked down to his lover, "I once said I accepted for who I am. It wasn't until your wedding day I started to wish I was a woman, the one you were marrying. I wanted to be her, sitting where she sat as you both exchanged vows to uphold your family honors and bring fidelity to both of your families. I wanted to be your Mulan."

Shang looked up at the beautiful face of his lover and grasped the hand that was on his chest. "You are my Mulan to me. Since that night we shared our love, I married you in my heart and that will remain true until we die."

Ping smiled, a tear fell from his eye and he started to rock gently, causing the man below him to gasp in pleasure.

Quinmei felt tears falling from her eyes. She had enough, feeling like the one who were interluding their marriage rather than the other way around. She knew she never had Shang and will never have him. He belonged to Ping and she knew that in her heart and they were the yin and yang, a perfect balance together.

Quinmei quickly made her way off the deck and quietly stole away in the darkness, hurrying home.

Back in the room, robes were shed, soft pants and gasps filled the air as the two lovers became one, whispering undying devotional and everlasting love to each other. In the intimate moment, honors did not exist, gender boundary blurred and did not mattered, and love held true to the heart's desire.

* * *

References/notes for this chapter:

Family Demand for Child: It's known to happen in arranged marriage, especially in China a long time ago. Children, especially sons are very valuable, to ensure the continuance of the family line. It had always stuck to me when I watched the Joy Luck Club about this. The parents and aunts could get very demanding if the new wife is not pregnant. In this case, Shang's aunt could have demanded another wife for Shang and Quinmei would have been shamed and become a second wife. Only she could earn the title of the first wife if she gives Shang a son. But Shang had been resisting to gain a wife, his Aunt suspect he is the cause and put more pressure on him rather than Quinmei.

This is the longest chapter and I enjoyed writing it. I have already written half of it way back when I started with chapter 1. The story is coming to its end and true to the drama genre, I will give you fair warning to look for emotions worthy of a chick-flick.

Like it, feedbacks? Let me know! Thank you for reading.


	13. Little Butterly

Warning: Lemon, threesome, sappiness

 **Chapter Thirteen: Little Butterfly**

Quinmei watched as Shang leaves for work. Ever since that night, she had replayed every word she heard in her mind and wondered how she can help herself and Shang. It came to her a week later when she bumped into Ping at the marketplace. She had invited Ping over for lunch, wanting to talk to him alone and make a suggestion that might solve everyone's problem.

Shang had gone to meet with the current Captain of the Imperial Army and won't return for hours. It was a perfect opportunity.

A knock came and she looked up to see Ping standing in her open doorway, smiling handsomely at her. She felt her heart catch in her throat upon the sight of the man. She cannot deny how beautiful he was, with long ebony hair down his back and regal robe over his clothes. He carried himself with grace like a god. Swallowing, she motioned for him to come in and stood to bow, "Ping, I am happy you could come."

Ping bowed his head, "for my friend's wife, I am happy to be here to give my company. You are dear to me like a sister, please don't be so formal with me. I am just a friend of your husband."

Quinmei nodded and led him to the table where food was waiting for them. They sat and bowed, thanking for the food. "Please, Ping. I have sent out all of our servants today. We are alone here and I wish to speak to you with utmost privacy."

Ping took a bite of the fish and glanced up at the pretty young woman, "oh. All right." He took another bite and noticed Quinmei was not touching her food. He put down the chopsticks and reached to touch her shoulder in concern, "what is it?"

She looked up, tears were in her eyes and he was taken aback. Words spilled from her mouth before she could stop them, "I know about you and Shang. I am not angry or upset, it's just that I really would like to be able to keep our honors and give my family what they wanted, a son. It had been so hard for Shang and he loves you and wish I were you." Tears were freely falling down her cheeks.

Ping stared at the woman in shock, frozen by her words. After few moments of lingering silence, he spoke, "Quinmei... I... I have no words..." He muttered and allowed his hand to drop to his lap.

She looked up at him and smiled sadly through her tears, "I don't want to interfere with you both. I know you both had been sneaking around, meeting up and... And... Oh. Ping. You both are so happy together that it makes senses. It's not fair that Shang had to marry me, and is tied to that stupid honor to get me pregnant for both of our families. They have been putting so much pressure on him that I can see him breaking little by little every day. I am begging you, Ping. Help us."

Ping stared wide-eyed at the woman, still speechless. He was not sure what the next best thing to say now that he can't deny, and at the same time, part of him was desperate to not admit it. She was right, they had been sneaking around for so long that it became a second nature to them. Ping knew he could get away with it as a nan dan, it was often ignored because of their fame that just swept it under the carpet. But for Shang, being the Imperial Army General and married in an arranged marriage, it was a shaky ground. It would utterly destroy Shang and shame Quinmei if their families had found out. He did not wish that for them.

"How can I help?" He finally asked.

She wiped her face. "It took me a while to think on that. Ping," she turned to him and grasped his hand in her hands. "Help me get pregnant."

Ping found himself shocked again and stammered like a fish out of the water. "Quinmei? Uh... How... What?"

She stared at him looking confused and lost and realized her foolishness and laughed nervously. "I am so sorry." She waved her hand as if to drive away the befuddled thoughts in the air like flies. "What I meant was... Shang couldn't do it with me but he could with you. If you could come to our bed and help him, and he would be able to put his seed in me."

Ping blushed and rubbed his face, understanding why she had sent away all of the servants and wanting a complete privacy. "That is an unusual proposal. I suppose I can't deny that Shang and I are lovers and had been for a long time." He looked down at the table, "this is really awkward. Quinmei, I should be the one to apologize to you, you are his wife and I am, in a way, a mistress on the side. It is unfair to you, not the other way around."

Quinmei shook her head. "No, Ping. I have been seeing it all along and just only realized it recently. You and Shang are soulmates, you both have the red string connected to each other and your love is so deep that it is beyond any kind of arrangement. My marriage to Shang is simply a business agreement between our families. Love is far older than honor and tradition. I can see that with the both of you. It is unfair to both of you for not being able to freely love each other without a price." She inhaled a deep breath and exhaled slowly, wringing her hands on her laps. She watched Ping's expression, searching his face. How utterly handsome against the backdrop of the garden behind him and the sun shining a halo around him. He looked like a god to her, his face serious as he complemented her words.

Ping reached out and stilled her nervous wringing and held it there. He smiled at her, easing her worries. His gentle presence and kind face made her breath a sigh of relief. He saw her calm and withdrew, softly speaking, "never I thought anyone would understand how Shang and I felt. Thank you."

She turned back to the table and picked up the chopstick, her wrung-out emotions made her hungry. She took several bites of the food before asking, "will you?"

Caught unaware of her question, he hummed questionably. "What?"

"Will you help me get pregnant?" She asked softly, looking up at him hopefully.

He looked at her with intense gaze for a long moment. He had long been jealous of her position as Shang's wife, and only to realize the feeling was useless. It was the other way around. He shrugged his shoulder, "I am not sure how that will work but yes, I suppose I can help. How would we approach this? It would be favorable if no one is to know."

She beamed at him. "Oh, thank you, Ping!" She placed her chopsticks down and grabbed his hand and kissed it. "You're a wonderful friend!" Ping looked down at her with amusement. She continued, "well, of course, no one would know. I will have the servants leave the night and have you wait in the room. Shang and I will give it another try and if he couldn't do it, that's when you come in."

Ping's eyebrows rose at the plan. It was foolproof. Of course, there was one little thing. The whole awkwardness between the three of them, that would have put a damper on the attempt. "Quinmei, wouldn't you feel uncomfortable if I were there, I mean, we would be naked and all that."

Quinmei cocked her head to the side, "Ping, I don't feel uncomfortable around you. I just can't explain it, it is like you have always been part of this marriage. Will you be uncomfortable with me?"

Ping glanced down at his half eaten fish as he considered her question. She had brought up an interesting point. She had felt he was always a part of their lives. Perhaps he was. He looked back up at her and smiled, "I don't think I will be, now that we know how we feel."

She laughed and leaned over to kiss his cheek, "oh thank you!" She turned back to her meal and continued to eat. Ping shook his head and continued to eat his fish.

When the meal was finished and dishes put away, Ping settled on the cushion by the window overlooking the small garden. He smiled as he noticed the similar pattern the garden held to his parents garden. Quinmei moved to sit next to him, she noticed where he was looking at. "Shang had requested the garden to be like that. I wasn't sure why and all he said that it felt like home."

Ling laughed and pulled her close into his embrace and felt her relax against him. "The garden is almost exact replicate of my parents garden." He felt her gasp. "We met after my performance a long time ago in my hometown. He was visiting with his father to take some respite at my family home." Ling found himself lost in memory, "that night when I came home from the opera house, he was sitting on the porch overlooking the garden. He saw me coming in and called out to me. It was the first time I truly met him and that was when I fell love with him. The next day, we became friend instantly and soon after that, we became lovers." He laughed softly, "my grandmother knew. She had overheard us in the garden the next night and scolded us." Quinmei stared up at Ping in wonderment. He looked down at her, "I am happy that you know now. It was eating at both of us for a long time and we don't like it. We could have stopped but we couldn't be apart from each other."

Quinmei rested her head on his chest, feeling secure and safe in his arms. "I am happy too. Shang was so sad for so long, he tried to hide it but I can see it. I know now and he won't be sad anymore."

"Yes, you're right. Quinmei, when would you want to do this?"

She shifted slightly to be able to look up at him, meeting his warm black eyes. "I also thought about that. We would want to try on the night when I can get pregnant easily." She held up her hand and started to count to herself silently before answering, "three nights from now."

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" He asked and felt her nod resolutely against his chest and chuckled. He laid a kiss on the crown of her head and rubbed her back. He could feel her lull off to sleep.

WhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemum

Shang heard a soft knock on his door and stood to answer. He slid the door open to find Quinmei in her nightgown. "Yes?" He was curious and glanced around, wondering why the household was so silent. He had just gotten home from being out in town with several other generals and captains. He had hoped to see Ping but his lover was busy at the opera house.

"I would like us to try again tonight," Quinmei said softly, almost inaudible. She wrung her hands, keeping her eyes to the floor.

Shang looked down at his little wife and felt his heart go out to her as always. He truly wanted to get her pregnant, to appease both of their families and at the same time, have a son of his own. He wasn't sure if he could tonight but he would try for her, as always. Perhaps he could try to think of Ling when they do it. He reached and tilted her chin up so she would look at him. Her wide honeyed eyes were shining with worries. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and nodded. She smiled and took his hand, leading him back to her room.

Once in her room, she disrobed and laid down on the bed, waiting for him. Shang looked at her and started to undress. She looked beautiful lying there, her caramel hair spread on the pillow and her body with all the right curves. She would have made any man happy, but not him. He knew he was still flaccid. He stepped up the steps leading to her bed and knelt. He tried to imagine Ping lying there instead, long legs, slender hands, and inky black hair. Smooth angular face and narrow waist that tapered off slightly. Dark mysterious eyes that drew him in, making him get lost in the depth.

He felt himself stir but it wasn't enough. Quinmei smelled of peaches and roses, not like magnolia blossoms. Her skin was soft like peaches while his were smooth and silky, just like the petals of the magnolia.

He laid himself across her and kissed her, trying to get into it. She embraced him and kissed back softly. She ran her fingers through his locks. Her fingers were short and delicate, not like Ping's long slender fingers that sometimes had strength to cause passionate flame burn hot with simple touches. He couldn't help but compare the two and found himself desperate to withdraw from her arms and run to Ping.

Sighing, he withdrew from her and shook his head.

"It's all right, I knew this would happen." She softly told him and turned her head to the side and held her hand up, beckoning someone in the shadow.

Shang stared wide eyes, not realizing there was someone else in the room with them, "what?" He sat up and gasped as the person stepped forward, "Ping?"

Quinmei sat up and held Ping's hand, drawing him to the bed. "I asked him to come." Shang looked at her and back at him, wondering what was going on. Ping has his damned handsome smile that made him go soft on the inside. "I knew about you two and confronted Ping a few days ago and asked him to help. I love you Shang and I want you to be happy. You could never be happy with me. Ping is the one who truly give you happiness and I am okay with that. I have always felt like I was the one interfering with you two." She looked to Ping and squeezed his hand affectionately, "I want to give you son and let you be happy. I asked him to help since he is the only one you would rise for."

"Quinmei?" Shang asked.

Ping reached up and cupped Shang's face lovingly. "Don't question this too much. She is allowing us to be together. I agreed to help. You need a son and we're going to make that happen tonight," He smiled.

Shang laughed softly as he looked from Ping to Quinmei and grasped her hand, "I can't thank you enough. Are you really okay with this, about him and me?"

She nodded with teary eyes, "yes, Shang. I know I can never make you happy like he does but I want to try my best and if that must include him, then so be it."

Shang kissed Quinmei and turned to Ling, who stood up and disrobed and crawled back in bed. He moved to lie beside Quinmei and intertwined his hand with her hand. He took Shang's hand and pulled him down to kiss him.

Shang sighed in the kiss and allowed Ling wrap his legs around his hip and rock against him. He soon was rising up to attention. He glanced over to Quinmei and saw her smiling at him. He realized how much he loved her too and kissed her. Ling shifted and kept kissing Shang along his neck and rubbing against him but pushing him to lie on Quinmei. Shang groaned as two sets of hands began to roam his body, paying attentions to his sensitive spots. He found himself hard and aching. Ling moved to grasp his member and stroked him, leading her to Quinmei's core and whispered in Shang's ear, "go on, she is ready for you. I want you to do it." He let go and smiled as Shang entered her. She moaned and clenched onto him. Ling moved down and kissed Quinmei and kneaded her breast, teasing her nipple. Shang gasped and started to thrust into his wife's hot core. He started to moan and captured Ling's lips in a deep kiss, thrusting in and out. Quinmei was moaning under him. Ling reached down and played with her sensitive nub, bringing her to her height. She gasped and screamed as she came, clamping down on Shang's member. He groaned and went faster, feeling his member swelling up and his sac stiffen, he was coming. Ling switched his hand and grasped his sac, massaging it and watching Shang come down hard, spilling his seeds into Quinmei. After he was spent, he collapsed on her, kissing her softly.

She smiled with tears in her eyes and turned to Ling, caressing his face. "Thank you."

Shang moved off her and laid on his back, panting. He felt exhilarated that he was able to do what he needed to do with Quinmei. He turned to see her start slipping off the bed and asked, "where are you going?"

She turned to him and smiled, "I am letting you have your time with Ping."

Ping reached out and took her hand, "stay. You said as much that I am part of you both. Stay, please."

She looked over at her husband and saw him nodding. She climbed back in with them. She gasped as Ling embraced her and kissed her. She melted into his warm arms and felt Shang embracing them both. She laughed with pure joy.

WhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemum

Quinmei gasped softly as she grasped the wall beside her. She felt her head swim and she stumbled to sit down and groaned as the wave of nausea hit her. It had been a month since that night. Ling had started to come around more often and stay overnight. Quinmei found she did not mind that her husband and Ling would lock up in his room through the night. She knew they were happy together and was happy with them. Once or twice, they asked her to join them and she had thoroughly enjoyed her time with them.

She was late for her monthly visitor and kept it to herself, not wanting to dash away the hope until she was sure. Sitting in the middle of the hallway, despite feeling faint and nauseous, she was overjoyed.

"Quinmei?" Ling asked as he found her laying on her side, her face on the floor and her hands spread as if she was trying to hug the floor. He knelt to find her awake and smiling but through tears. "Are you all right?"

She nodded and groaned as another wave of nausea. "I am nauseous and dizzy. The floor is cold and it helps. I don't want to move another inch."

Ling became worried and stood up, "I better get the doctor here."

She grasped his robe and tugged him to kneel down again. He came close and she whispered, "I am pregnant." She smiled at him and closed her eyes as she bit back another bout of nauseousness.

He gasped and arranged his robes to lie beside her, facing her. He brushed the damp hair from her forehead, "are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes. I was late but I had to wait to make sure. Now I am sure. This will pass and I will feel better. Just stay with me, please?"

"Of course, love." Ping rubbed her back and she groaned softly under his touch. They laid there for a while until she was able to sit up and take a drink from a cup that Ping had a servant to bring to them. He knelt in front of her, watching her carefully as she slowly drinks the ginseng tea.

"Shang will be overjoyed." He told her softly as he helped her up and held her close, not wanting her to end up on the floor again. He steered her toward her bedroom.

Clutching gratefully onto Ping's slender but strong arm, she smiled in reply, "yes. We should tell him when he comes home tonight for dinner."

Ping helped her into her bed and slipped her slippers off and pulled the blanket onto her, tucking her in. He laid a kiss on her forehead and noticed she was slightly burning up. He needed to call the doctor in to check on her. "Rest. I am going to get a doctor to come in and take a look at you to make sure you are all right."

She reached up and grasped his hand before he could withdraw. "Ping. I want to ask you something."

He nodded and arranged his flowing robes so he would sit better on the edge of her bed. She held onto his hand and rubbed her thumb across the back.

"What is it, Quinmei?"

"Is it possible to love two people at the same time?" She asked, meeting his beautiful eyes.

He laughed softly. "It is possible to love as many people you want."

She shook her head and reached up to cup his cheek, "I mean, like this." She sat up and kissed his lips. He exhaled on her lips and returned the kiss, holding her close.

After gentle kissing, they broke apart just enough to touch foreheads. He looked into her wide honeyed eyes that were like a doe. He had always thought of her a gentle deer, skittish and dancing on the edge, unsure to trust. Perhaps, a butterfly, beautiful and delicate and ready to take flight. Yes, that was more appropriate. "Yes. Is this how you feel about me?"

She blinked, tears was threatening to fall. She felt his cool hand reach up and wipe the tears away. "Yes, I love you as much I love Shang. If I only love Shang, it's like loving a half of a whole."

Ling drew back from her and caressed her face. "I love you too, little butterfly. Rest and I'll come back with dinner later." He stood up and turned to arrange her blanket. He could see she was tired and beginning to fall asleep. He left quietly.

The doctor came and gave Quinmei a check over and confirmed she was indeed pregnant and needed bed rest because she was running a slight fever, a side effect of not eating enough and the summer was hot. Ling made sure she ate dinner and kept her company.

Shang found them in her bedroom, sitting on her bed and laughing. He came home late from his meeting with the other officers and ended up drinking with them. All he wanted to do was to come home earlier and eat dinner with Ling and Quinmei. He had come to love Quinmei more since she had accepted Ling as part of their lives more intimately. She was far more understanding and encouraging for them to continue with their relationship. He wasn't sure where she stood in their triangle of relationship but he could see Quinmei taking to Ling very much and become close to him. It was almost as if they became two gossiping wives, giggling and sharing stories.

The household was dark and quiet but he could hear soft laughers coming from the sleeping quarters and made his way toward the part of the house. The noises were coming from Quinmei's room and he stepped in silently. He found the sight something to remember always. Ling was sitting cross-legged on the bed, having shed most of his voluminous robes and was down in his tunic and pants. He was playing the zhuihu, a long-necked instrument with a bow. It was a favorite instrument of Ping along with the pipa. He was playing a funny song for Quinmei and she was flustered with joy, laughing and clapping along. It was a happy scene and he stood there, watching and basking in the glow of the joy that radiated from the two people on the bed. He could not believe how much things had changed in the past month since that night and it was like a world of guilt that had lifted from his shoulder. He silently thanked the gods for giving him a very understanding wife.

When the song had finished, he made his way to the bed and sat on the edge, smiling at the two. "It is a wonderful sight tonight for me to come home to." He told them.

Quinmei clapped her hands and reached to grasp Shang's hand and pull him to sit in the center of the bed with her and Ling. "Oh, I am happy you're home before it was late. I would have to wait until tomorrow to tell you something."

Shang looked over to Ling to see the same kind of happiness on his face as Quinmei and realized they know something he did not. Their joy was so contagious that he felt happy and a part of him wanted to dance for some unknown reasons.

Ling put his instrument away and arranged to sit perpendicular to the two others, with three of them forming a triangle. He nodded to Quinmei and held her hand.

"Shang." She started and grasped his free hand. She saw him take Ling hand too and smiled, "I am pregnant."

Shang stared at her as if he had not heard her in the first place. The smile was plastered on his face but the word was not processing.

Ling became worried as when Shang was not responding. He muttered, "I think he is broken."

Quinmei's smile faded and her lips began to tremble and tears were beginning to rise in her eyes. "Shang?" She asked.

Shang blinked as he felt Ling squeeze his hand hard and he realized what she had said and let go to grab Quinmei in a bear hug, embracing her. "Truly?" He asked, almost afraid he had heard her wrong.

She laughed through her tears as she held onto him, hugging him, "yes!" She reached out to Ling and pulled him into the hug. "I am so happy!" She squealed as they toppled over, she ended up under two men and giggled. Shang rolled to lie beside her and Ling on the other side. They both laced their hands together over her belly and started to discuss the plan for the baby to come.

WhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemum

Shang wiped his forehead, the summer was starting to wind down but still holding the heat. He could not remember any other summer that was hot as it was now. He handed the rein of his horse to the servant and walked into the garden, taking in the strong scent of magnolia blossom. He loved the heady perfumed air and inhaled once again, enjoying the sticky sweet. He opened his eyes and paused, glancing around the garden and frowned. Pink chrysanthemums were planted and littered throughout the garden.

He turned around to see more of the flowers in different shade of pink and he felt his face go hot. The flower had reminded him clearly of one thing and turned to see Ling sitting at the end of the porch, grinning like a fox. He sputtered and gestured to the flowers, "What? What is this?"

Quinmei came out and squealed, happy to see her husband. "Oh! Welcome home!" She quickly bowed and hopped down the porch and ran to his side. "Ling and I saw those flowers blooming on our trip to the marketplace and I told him that I loved chrysanthemums. He told me you liked the pink ones in particular and wouldn't mind if I added them to the garden!" She touched the nearest one and smiled all too innocently at him. "Don't you like it?"

Shang closed his eyes as he allowed Quinmei hug his side and rubbed his sweating forehead. He fought the mixed emotions that were straining to rise. He opened his eyes to see Ling approach them with the smile that would have rivaled the sly fox. He squeezed Quinmei affectionately and replied gently but glaring at the other man over her head, "they're beautiful and yes, I do like pink chrysanthemums. They go well with the magnolia trees."

Quinmei stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek and hopped away to get in the house, "oh thank you! Dinner will be ready soon!"

Shang turned to Ling and waved a finger at him accusingly. "You did this on purpose." He grasped Ling by the robe and pulled him against his body, grinding his hip to inform him of what Ling had done to him.

Ling laughed and wrapped his arms around Shang's waist and nibbled at Shang's jawline. "I couldn't resist. She really wanted chrysanthemums planted and the pink ones are just…"

"there's only one I want." Shang murmured and kissed Ling fully on the lips, sweeping his tongue into the smaller man's mouth.

Moaning softly in the kiss, Ling felt Shang's hands slip through his robes to clench on his bottom and pull him tighter against the bigger man. "Mmm. You can have that flower later tonight." He moved his lips to his ear and nipped the lobe, "I want you."

"It's been awhile since you used the pink chrysanthemum to ask for it," Shang murmured as they stood there, basking in each other's embrace. Ling felt cool to the touch, probably from being in the house and staying cool. It was refreshing.

"I know. See all the flowers here, they're all I am asking for, each one of them."

Shang closed his eyes and groaned at the thought, "so many…"

"Many and much more, they bloom every year," Ling replied and broke away from the embrace to pull him into the house.

WhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemumWhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemum

"That is a wonderful news." Quinmei's mother gushed. "You bring the family a great honor!"

Shang held back a grimace through his smile. They had written to Quinmei's parents and his aunt to announce her pregnancy. They decided to wait a couple of months before announcing to ensure that she was doing fine with the pregnancy and there was no risk of miscarriage. The miscarriage was common and it was a just fear to be caution about .

Ping played the flute in the corner of the room, deciding to give an atmosphere to ease the stress of the visiting family members. He had heard stories from Shang of dealing with Quinmei's overly controlled mother and knew of Shang's aunt's high-born ideas.

"Have you been eating five meals a day?" Quinmei's mother went on, turning to her daughter and fussing at her daughter's hair and appearance. "My, you need to get your husband to let you buy some clothes and why can't you keep your hair neat in the bun? It's improper!"

"Hmph!" Shang's aunt turned her nose up, "be sure wear only silk. Ah, don't forget, eat only cold food, nothing warm."

Shang continues to grimace at the woman and gave Quinmei apologetic look. He saw her return with a hint of eye-roll.

"I see Quinmei had convinced you to allow her plant chrysanthemums in the garden." Shang turned to the older man and nodded. "But why pink? She loves all colors and does not favor just one."

"Ah. Baochang, I am afraid that is my part. I am practically fond of the pink ones." Shang replied. He glanced over to Ling who hit a sour note and saw the slender man's mirth in the slanted eyes. He gave a hint of glare and turned back to the older man. "Would you care to tour the garden?" He was desperate to get away from the annoying incessant noises from Quinmei's mother and his aunt. He saw the older man nod and rose to guide the other man from the women. Ping ended his song and followed out into the garden but keeping several paces behind the two men.

Shang crossed his hands behind his back, received to be in the garden and lifted his head to let the cool evening breeze kiss his skin. Autumn was coming to its end and winter would come around.

"I am amazed that your magnolia trees still retain the flowers." The older man murmured as he touched one of the large flowers on the branch of the tree. "Winter is here soon and yet, these flowers are resilient."

Shang looked up to the tree. "Yes, they are." The tree was resilient and strong, able to withstand any natural disaster and still bloom the following spring. It also releases heavy dose perfume from the flowers. The skin of the petals was thick but silky smooth. It was the characteristics of someone he knew and glanced over to Ping, giving him a hidden smile.

Ping smirked and ducked under the tree to settle against the trunk, pulling out the flute to play a different song. He had no place to say anything in the family meeting. He was just merely a presence, like a servant.

Baochang glanced over to him and tilted his head, "you are familiar." He turned to Ping. "I understand you are a close friend of Shang."

Ping pushed himself away from the tree and bowed his head while slipping his flute into the depth of his sleeves. "Perhaps you have seen me in the Opera House. I am Fa Ping, one of the main performers."

Baochang smiled as he waved his finger in the air, "Shang, you failed to mention that. He is quite famous throughout several providences. What a blessing." He turned to Ping, "It has been a while since I have been to the opera house. When would there be another show?" He asked.

"With winter, the opera house tend to close down until spring. I occasionally play in the tea house. Shang asked me to be here to lend a moral support and play some music for his guests."

"I see. Quinmei had mentioned you in her letters often and grow fond of her. She respects you." Baochang noted and continued down the path. Shang and Ping followed, walking side by side.

"Tread carefully," Shang warned under his breath. Ping nudged his shoulder and hurried to join the older man's side.

"Quinmei is like a sister to me and she is often lonely in the house while Shang is away playing war games with the other officers." He glanced over and shot Shang a teasing smile.

Baochang laughed a deep belly laugh and clapped Ping's shoulder. "She did inform us that you bring laughers in the house. I am pleased that Shang and Quinmei has a good friend in you." They paused at the small family shrine. They bowed and stood there for a moment before turning to return to the house. "Have you have no wife of your own?" He asked.

"No. My eldest brother had done his duty to the family, married a wonderful woman and bore three children for my parents to dote on. My path is with the opera house and it gives me a little time to have a wife and family."

Baochang glanced over to Ping. "That's a pity."

Ping gestured to Shang, "at least Shang is sharing his family with me." He saw Shang tense. "He is kind to welcome me as a brother in the house." Shang's tension lessened.

"That is good. It is good to have support in these difficult times of change. With the new Emperor on the throne and illness going about, everyone need to help each other out as much as they can. Life is not kind."

Shang relaxed and clasped Ping's shoulder. "I agree, Baochang. I could not ask for a better man to be part of my family than Ping. We've been through a lot and I trust him with my life."

Baochang nodded as they stepped in the house, to find the women gone from the dining area and sat down around the table. The servants brought rice wine and they began to drink. The older man placed his cup down and asked, "You live alone, do you?" Ping nodded, "I live in the apartment in the city but I often stay at the opera house during the busy seasons. It's training from dawn to late night. It's like a second home. Shang allows me a room here for when I am here to visit and get away from the city."

"Why don't you make it permeant and live here?" Baochang asked.

Shang nearly choked on his wine and swallowed hard, the liquid burning it's painful path down his throat. He felt Ping pat his knee under the table. "Ahem." He cleared his throat and gave a weak laugh. "Ping comes and goes as he please."

"Nonsense. Ping, you should move in permanently. Quinmei would be happy to have you around her children." The man turned to Shang, "and you, I am pleased that my daughter is pregnant and I would be even more pleased if you both give us few grandchildren."

Shang nodded, afraid to choke again on the wine. He saw Ping grin like a fox from the corner of his eye. He gripped the other man's hand under the table, knowing his sly ways. He closed his eyes as Ping spoke, "I'll make sure that they give you more grandchildren." He grinned at the older man.

The general wanted to bang his head on the table in exasperation. He squeezed the other man's hand harshly, promising him pain later on. He let go and stood up, "Forgive me. I need to get up early in the morning." he bowed and left, leaving Ping and Baochang alone.

Baochang frowned, glancing at where Shang has disappeared. "He's a rather serious man, unlike you. When he first married Quinmei, I feared he would be hard and cause my daughter distress. She tells me otherwise, that he is a kind man."

Ping laughed softly, drinking his wine. "He has many sides to him. I just balance him out when necessary."

"Yes, that is true." Baochang raised his saucer to salute and drank deeply. "It is time for me to leave. I am sure Quinmei need to retire for the night." He rose and gestured to his wife and Shang's aunt in the other room.

Ping rose and bowed to the three elders, "thank you for coming." The women gave Quinmei hugs and they left. He turned to Quinmei and took her arm around his arm and led her down the hallway to her room and saw her to bed, pulling the blanket and tucking her in. "Sleep good, little butterfly."

"Ping." She held onto his hand and smiled, "wǒ ài nǐ." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. He turned and saw Shang leaning against the doorframe, smiling softly. Ping gestured for him to come in and they stood, watching Quinmei sleep together.

* * *

References/Notes for this chapter:

Quinmei's Pregnancy: Timeframe of her pregnancy may get confusing here in this chapter and the next. Keep in mind for the next chapter, she got pregnant early spring.

Ping: From the beginning of the story to this and the next chapter, it had been around 5 years. He had matured and became more bold and sly. I like to think of him as a mischievous fox. I tried to describe his clothing a little bit. He wears changshan over loose trouser and couple of layers of flowing robes, perhaps more in colder weather. He keeps his hair down these days. He is not really flamboyant but more effeminate.

Zhuihu/pipa: Chinese instrument, long-necked with a small base and four strings, played with a bow. Used for storytelling because it makes many interesting sounds, such as horses running and water rippling. Google it and watch it on youtube, it is very fascinating and beautiful. Pipa is also a gorgeous instrument, "Spring Rain" is also a very lovely piece, also look it up on youtube too.

Thank you for reading the story, I hope you have been enjoying it. This is the second to last chapter for the story itself. I have not been writing fan fiction for a long time, roughly about five years, maybe and this summer, I got into writing Kuroshitsuji and this story came to me and I had to get it out of my system. My other story I have in progress for Kuroshitsuji will resume in about couple of weeks. If you liked my gender-bent style, please do take a look at my other stories. Thank you, again.


	14. Red Lantern

warning: characters death. Tissue might be necessary.

 **Chapter Fourteen : Red Lantern**

The gardener wiped his brow and sat up from being hunched over for a long while and seethed in annoyance. Ling looked on bemusedly and the gardener waved his spear at the other man, "this plants will destroy your garden! It's just growing everywhere!"

Ling knelt down to inspect the new plants that started to pop up in Shang's garden. It bore red leaf like pods that looked like red lanterns. They grew fast and was popping up in every part of the garden in odd places. "Chinese Lantern Plant." He murmured.

"Yes!" The gardener spat with annoyance. "They may be good for other things but not this garden when you want to keep your chrysanthemums safe. They'll steal the water from them and kill them."

Ling looked up, "how did this end up here?"

The gardener shook his head, "I have no idea. Maybe it came in accidentally with the chrysanthemums. Now I have to pull them all out before winter come so they would not grow next year! Hopefully!" He stood and moved to the next spot to start working on the plants.

Standing up, Ling brought a stem of the plant with the red pod-like leaves to the house. Quinmei was standing on the porch watching them. He held it up to her, "symbol of death and life. An omen of a kind." Ling told her.

She looked worried as she took the plant and inspected the red leaves, it was starting to dry up and she could feel the plump berry within the pod. They were ripe and in the season. "What can we do with them? Now we have so many. They do sell in the marketplace."

Ling nodded and hummed as he thought. "I recall Grandmother saying that the plant is good to ease the pain for pregnant women. Perhaps we should consult the herbalist in town and see what we can use from the plants once the gardener pulls them all out."

Quinmei looked hopeful, her swollen belly was causing her more trouble lately and she had been struggling to keep up every day. She was constantly fatigued and weak and Shang had to call the doctor to check on her and was informed that she needed to be on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy but allowed her to walk around once in a while. Ping had taken up to help Quinmei when Shang had to go to work.

"Come on, let's get you back in bed." Ping took her arm and helped her to walk slowly back to her room. They had come out to get some fresh air and Ping noticed the gardener looking frustrated and went to inspect. "The air is getting cold." He commented as he saw Quinmei shiver.

"Yes. It will be a real cold winter." She touched the small red lantern blossom. "I hope it is a good omen."

"I do too."

Months passed and Quinmei was growing rounder and heavier. Shang worried that he would have a large baby sooner than he thought by the size of Quinmei's belly. His worries were overshadowed by his excitement of the aspect of having a son, or a daughter.

A servant approached him and handed him a scroll. He took it and nodded his thank, breaking the wax seal to read the letter. He read the content and grew pale. He stood up, nearly knocking his desk over and rushed through the house.

Winter has come and the air was bitter and cold. Snow had barely fallen yet but the rain made everything miserable. The hot summer had led to a warm fall and turned into a bitter wet winter. The street was muddied and many shops closed up because of the overflowing dirty water. No one wanted to venture out in the freezing rain and get ill. However, fever was spreading like a plague, claiming victims. Several people had died from the illness that was simple to recover. The weather wasn't helping any and with the cold humidity, people are getting worse and with limited supplies of nutrients and medicine, it was spreading.

He skidded to the stop and peered into his room to see if Ling was there. He wasn't. He turned and made his way to Quinmei's room. She had ended up on bed rest for the remaining of the pregnancy, her small frame unable to hold the large belly. The doctor was worried about her health and ordered her bed rest. He opened the door quietly and saw Ling in Quinmei's bed, cuddling up to his wife, keeping her warm which he often was apt to do, keeping her company with reading books or playing an instrument for her. He moved to the bed and whispered, "Ling…" He held up a scroll and waved at him to come out.

Quinmei shifted but did not wake as Ping removed from her bed and tucked her in tight to keep the heat in. He moved and his arm knocked the table beside the bed as he passed, the vase rattled slightly but settled. The dried leaves of the Chinese Lantern Plant shook and the red pods rattled with the dried fruit inside. One fell and broke on the tabletop, the fragile leaves had shattered and the fruit inside split into two. He followed Shang out of the room and pulled his robe tight around him. The air was biting and the house was no warmer than it was outside, but it was dry.

"I got news…" Shang turned to Ping and swallowed hard. He handed the scroll to Ling.

Ling took the scroll, afraid what it would tell him. He opened and read it, he gasped and fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes. "Grandmother…" He bowed his head and clutched his pendant under his robe.

Shang knelt and gathered the smaller man into his arms and held him. "I am sorry."

Ping nodded into Shang's shoulder, tears soaking up his tunic. "I should go home." He gasped as more tears flowed. He had loved his eccentric grandmother, she was the first who knew from the beginning of his relationship with Shang and supported it. She would write to him and ask how they were and joked if they would ever give her great-grandchildren. She was overjoyed when she heard Quinmei was going to have a baby and claimed the child as her great-grandson. She was so sure the child would be a boy and promised no foolish fortune teller would tell her otherwise.

Shang held his lover for a long while in the hallway, not caring where they were. What mattered was to hold Ping as he grieved. He sorely missed the crazy old woman. She had always ribbed at him every time they visited Ping's family home in the most humorous ways. He recalled the first night he and Ping were caught by her and smiled sadly at the memory.

Ping looked up at Shang and touched his lips, a questioning look in his eyes. Shang shook his head and kissed the fingers on his lips, "I was remembering her. The first night, remember?"

Ping laughed weakly and rested his head on Shang's chest as they moved to sit against the wall. The scroll left untouched on the floor. "I was so scared that night."

"I think I was more scared of her than the Huns." Shang muttered and laughed. "She was a wonderful woman." He moved and stood up, helping Ping to stand. "We should go tomorrow first thing. I'll get the servants to stay with Quinmei and have a horse ready if anything happens."

Ping nodded and allowed Shang lead him back to their room. Shang placed him in bed and whispered that he would be right back and went to check on Quinmei. She was sleeping comfortably and warm. He called for a servant to sit and watch her through the night. He returned to his room to find Ping asleep in his bed and disrobed and crawled in, pulling the other man close to him and falling asleep.

Ping looked up at the wall of his family's home. The rain had let up but the air was freezing and the sky gloomy with a gray cast. He pushed the thick fur away from his face and urged his horse on. They rode that morning for two hours to get to his hometown. Everything looked the same but he knew things were different. He unmounted the horse and a servant approached them, taking the horses reins. He and Shang entered the circular entrance of the Fa property. The garden had been stripped down for winter. It was a sad sight. The creek running through the garden was covered with thin ice and frost hung on the bare branches of the trees. The willow looked spindly.

"Ping?" He looked up to see his father standing in the doorway, thick robes covering his body. "Ping! Shang! Please come in."

The two men hurried across the path and entered the house. The house was slightly warmer and they shed their outer coats and followed Zhou into the sitting room. They sat in silence for a long while before Zhou spoke, "I assumed you would not come."

Ping shot his head up, "Why? It is Grandmother!"

"I know." the old man interjected, "you live two hours away and the condition is not favorable."

"Favorable or not, for Grandmother, we are here." Shang said. "our horses managed just fine."

"What of your wife, Quinmei? Isn't she ready to give birth anytime soon?"

Shang nodded, "she understands and I have a servant and a horse on standby if anything. Ping needed me now."

"I am grateful." Zhou turned to his son, "Your mother is in there with your Grandmother. You should go and see her."

Ping nodded and stood up. He patted Shang's shoulder and left. Zhou watched his son gracefully move, almost gliding down the hallway. He shook his head and turned back to Shang, "Thank you. You have been a good friend to Ping all those years. I regret that you both did not grow up together."

"It matters not. We met when we should have. He has been nothing but a good friend to me too, helping me with my wife and her difficult pregnancy. He supported me through difficult times. It is fair I am here for him. I thought of Grandmother as my own grandmother as well. She has been good to me too."

Zhou smiled, "yes. It's the fever. She was already in her prime and the doctor said there was not much we can do. We thought she might have been able to come out of it but," he shook his head and continued, "she slipped in her sleep, going peacefully. She rejoins her husband."

Shang swallowed. "At least it was peaceful. There are worse ways to die." He thought of the war and suffering in pain. He shook his head and sighed.

Zhou patted Shang's knee and asked, "well, besides that depressing subject. How is everything?"

Shang gave him a small smile, "good. Quinmei and Ping grow close as he helps us. We have asked him to move in because we could not stand the thought of him living alone in the city." He saw Zhou smiling. "He grows more popular every day, getting requests farther and farther out to different towns. When the weather is good, he would go and sometimes is gone for a week at a time. He is always happy to come home."

"That is good. I am proud of both of my sons. Minling's children grow strong and taller. His wife is handling the business and is managing just fine. Ling was different. I was afraid he would not find his way in the world, but he has, blazing through like a streaking star. Grandmother always said the gods were playing a joke on us. I believe that, but a wonderful joke to teach us the importance of life that we often overlook."

Shang smiled softly at the elder man's words. "Yes. A blessing is often found disguised as a curse."

"Wise word." Zhou stood up, wobbling and Shang helped him. They made their way down the hallway slowly. "I've always seen you and Ping as the yin and yang, a perfect balance of each other. If Ping had been born a girl…" he left that unsaid.

Shang knew what the other man had meant. "Yes. Ping would've been my wife, Mulan, in another lifetime."

Zhou paused and turned to Shang, "your wife is aware of you two?"

Shang nodded, "she does. She is very understanding and comes to love Ping as much she loves me. I…" he swallowed and let out a long exhale, "I still find it amazing that she graciously welcomed Ping into our marriage."

The older man nodded, "you have a special wife there. I have always considered you as my son as well." he squeezed Shang's shoulder and turned to continue down the hallways.

Shang smiled and followed the older man. He turned to the room and saw Ping kneeling beside the bed where Grandmother laid, looking peaceful in her death. Ping's mother was sitting in the chair, crying softly. He almost expected for the old woman to jump up and shout that she had them all fooled and crackle her loud laugh. But as seconds ticked by and the atmosphere became heavy.

The funeral was the next day and Shang stayed by Ping's side the whole time. No one batted their eyes at the two of them being in constant contact with each other, assuming Ping was drawing support from his long-time friend. Neither did his family did bother when Shang slept in Ping's bed, holding onto him and comforting as Ping cried to sleep.

Several days later, they left to return home and found Quinmei in a high fever.

"Sir! It's Quinmei!" Shang looked up to find the servant he had set to sit by Quinmei and watch over standing in the doorway. She looked tired and pale.

"What? Where are the other servants?" He led his horse to the house and looked about. He was thoroughly confused and a heavy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach when no servant came to greet them and take the horse.

"I am so sorry! I am the only one left!" the young servant cried, bowing. "The others fell ill and can't come! Quinmei, she has a fever for the past two days!"

"What!?" Shang lets go of the horse and flew into the house, Ling was close on his heel. They ran into her room to find her pale and breathing raggedly on the bed. Shang fell to his knees beside Quinmei's bed and held onto her hand, finding her very hot to touch. She was barely breathing. Ling looked on with worry from the end of the bed. He turned to the servant and queried softly, "where are other servants right now?"

The young woman quivered in fear, "they're in the servants quarters. I have been checking on them."

"When was the last time you checked on them?" Ling asked, worried.

"This morning. I came to sit with Lady Quinmei and try to keep her fever down."

"Thank you. Please stay with them." Ling told her and hurried out of the room and swept through the house to the servant quarters on the other side. He entered and gasped, covering his nose and mouth with his sleeves. The air was putrid and stale with the scent of illness and he could see a couple of the servants had died and placed aside. The rest of them were in bed or sitting, looking pale and weak.

One of them, the stronger one stood up and approached him but keeping his distance. "Forgive us. The illness is moving too fast. It's best if you keep your distance if you don't want to catch it from us."

"How long has this been going on?" Ping asked.

"Those two…" the man gestured to the dead servants in the corner of the room. "about a week. they suddenly could not move from their bed two days ago."

"I'll get a doctor. If you and someone can, bring those bodies out and away from the house. We'll bury them soon." Ling turned and closed the door and grimaced. He made his way back to Quinmei's room.

Shang rested his forehead on the mattress, holding Quinmei's heated hand and silently prayed to the gods for her recovery. He could not lose her and the baby. They've come long enough to get to a point of where they were finally happy in their marriage and grew to love her more.

He heard the door open and close and rose his head, "Ping. What did you find?" He asked, afraid it would be more bad news.

Ping approached him and knelt beside Shang, reaching out and touched Quinmei's arm. He hissed softly under his breath at the heat of her skin, the fever is too high and dangerous. He turned to the servant that was sitting in the chair watching them with a worried look. He saw she looked dead on her feet and knew she would be sick soon. "Fetch the doctor and get some rest when you return. Thank you."

The servant stood and bowed before fleeing the room. Ling allowed his head to drop to the mattress, trying to gather his thoughts. He finally spoke, "All of the servants are sick, two had recently died. I ordered them to bring the body out back. They've locked themselves in the servants quarter, not wanting to spread the illness. But I am afraid we have all already been exposed anyway."

Shang cursed under his breath and stood up to pace around the room. Ping moved to replace Quinmei's damp cloth. She was barely hanging on, breathing raggedly. Ping moved his hand to rest on the belly and rubbed it. The baby moved, kicking and pushing. Ping sighed in relief, the kick was strong, which meant the baby was all right.

"Quinmei?" Ping asked softly as he saw her eyes flutter. She moaned and turned her head toward his voice and struggled to raise her hand. "We're home. You're going to get better, hang in there."

"The baby…" her voice was weak and raspy.

"It is still strong." He comforted her, stroking her bare arm. He turned to see Shang distressed and pacing the room. "Shang…"

"How can we not see this coming?" Shang asked quietly.

Ling shook his head, "we could not."

The doctor came in with the servant. Ping nodded to the young woman and she left. Ping stood back and watched on as the doctor checked Quinmei. After few agonizing minutes, the doctor stood and beckoned them to the far corner of the room.

"Doctor?" Shang asked, "What is it?"

The older man rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "I am sorry. Your wife's fever is too high and I am worried about the baby in her. When is she supposed to be due?"

"Anytime."

"She is very large and ready but not in labor. The baby is strong but the fever will affect the baby soon if it is not born soon. If we let her recover from the fever, the chances of the child will die in her is too high. If the baby is taken out, she will not be strong enough to recover. Or you lose both."

Ping felt his heart constrict and his throat became tight. He struggled to breathe and felt Shang clench on his arm, barely able to hold himself up. He turned to the other man and held him tight and they stood there, holding onto each other for few minutes. Shang gasped softly and turned to the doctor, "How soon must the baby be born?"

"if you truly want to save the baby, tonight."

Shang lets go of Ping and went back to Quinmei. Ping turned to the doctor, "let him think about it. Can you look on the servants, they're all ill." The doctor nodded and followed Ping to the servant quarter.

Shang stroked Quinmei's face and saw her flutter her eyes open. She gave a weak smile, "Shang. You're home. I dreamed of you and Ping."

He gave a weak laugh and pushed the damp hair from her face. "Butterfly. I am so sorry for leaving you in the last few days. I am so sorry you're ill."

She shook her head weakly, "no, Shang. Ping needed you to be with him. I only became ill recently."

He grimaced, fighting back tears. "Quinmei."

"I know I won't make it. I dreamed of my family, my ancestors. They are telling me to come home. I told them to wait so I can see you and Ping one more time." She reached up and touched his face. "Wǒ ài nǐ." She took his hand and drew them down to her swollen belly. "They are waiting to come out. You must save them. Choose them."

"Quinmei! No!"

"Shang." She coughed and her breathing became wheezing. He held her head up to help her to regain her breathing. She looked at him, her skin was pallid and her lips had a blue tint. He grasped her fingers and realized her body was quickly cooling. Something was wrong.

"Quinmei!"

Ping and the doctor came back. The doctor had quickly seen to the servants and treated the ones who had more chance of survival medicines and arranged a triage. Ping had set up several guest rooms for the servants.

"Shang?" Ping asked as he hurried to his side and saw Quinmei's pallid feature, "What happened?"

The doctor came and checked her temperature and her pulses. "I am sorry, she is fading fast. You must act now."

"Shang, Ping." She whispered softly and they both grasped her hand. "I love you both. Please take care of the babies."

"What?" Ping looked to Shang, "babies?"

"I don't know. She thinks there is more than one."

"General Li?"

Shang looked up to the doctor and made the heart-wrenching decision. "Yes. Save the baby."

The doctor nodded, "I will need hot water and a clean cloth. Also, this is not going to be pretty but I will need your help since your servants are not going to be able to. It's too late to get my assistants."

Ling nodded and flew out of the room. Shang bit back a sob and took off his outer robe and rolled up his sleeves. "All right."

The doctor directed Shang to hold her hands and Ping came back with a clean cloth he could find and hot water from the kitchen. He was grateful that the servant he had sent off decided to boil them some water earlier. The doctor stripped the soaked sheet and threw them aside and opened her gown up. He took a vial from his bag and rubbed the opium paste in her mouth to kill her pain. He then turned to Ling and took the water and washed his hands and wiped her belly.

Quinmei turned her head, smiling at Shang. She was already feeling blissful and cool. "Shang…" unknown what was happening to her body as she was beginning to feel blissful and floating away. "Name her Mulan."

Shang looked away from the bloody mess where the doctor had begun to cut on Quinmei's belly and smiled sadly at his wife. He knew he was going to lose her. Tears fell as he heard what she wanted him to name their daughter. He asked, "What of our son?"

"Xinyi. Our joy," She turned her head to Ping and grasped his hand. "Ping, stay with Shang and raise the children."

The doctor pulled out a baby and quickly wiped it down and handed it to Shang who immediately wrapped the cloth while the doctor tied the cord and returned to Quinmei's abdomen. Shang smiled down at his son who begun to wail strong and loud. "Quinmei, our son, Xinyi."

The doctor made a noise and both men turned to see another baby being pulled out. Ping scrambled to get another cloth and took it, wrapping it up while the cord was being tied off. The doctor returned to close Quinmei up. He had given more opium than necessary to her to allow her to feel no pain at all.

Quinmei turned her head and reached up, "Ping. Mulan."

Ping smiled, tears fell from his eyes and grasped her hand, "yes, Mulan." He held the baby to his chest. His eyes met with Shang before they both turned back to Quinmei who gave her last breath smiling. Her hands fell to her side limply.

The doctor sat back and shook his head. "I am so sorry… she was too weak."

Shang looked at his son and a tear fell down, splashing the baby's cheek. "Thank you for your help. The babies are strong."

"It is still a risk," the doctor warned as he pulled the sheet over Quinmei and followed Ping and Shang out of the room to take the babies to clean them and swaddle them up. "They are still young and they may get sick. You both will need to find a wet nurse. Your household is in a disarray with all of the servants being sick. Have you two been sick yet?" He saw both men shake their heads. "Stay strong, keep those babies warm and clean, that goes the same for you both. I will come back and check tomorrow."

Ping and Shang bowed their heads in thanks and watched as the doctor leave. The young servant approached them, her face wet with tears, she was Quinmei's personal servant. She had cleaned herself up and changed her clothes while she was away. She bowed and asked, "I will find a wet nurse for the babies right away."

"Thank you. Also if you can, find two more willing servants to work, that have already recovered from the illness or healthy. We have a lot of work to do. We will bury Quinmei tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." the servant bowed again and left.

"Shang," Ping cradled the small baby in his arm as they went to their room. "I am sorry about Quinmei."

"I know. I am sorry too. We both lost her equally. But she gave us wonderful gifts and we best be sure to treasure them." Shang looked down to his son in his arm and traced the soft plump cheek, warm and fuzzy. Ping rested his head onto Shang's shoulder as they sat on the edge of the bed, gazing at the two babies.

WhiteMagnoliaPinkChrysanthemum

The perfumes of the magnolia trees filled the cool summer morning and the pink chrysanthemums swayed in the wind, glistening with the morning dew. Laughers erupted and filled the air as two children sped through the garden, chasing each other with a dog yapping and bumbling after them.

"Come on Little Brother!" The boy shouted as he turned to encourage the puppy to keep up.

"Nay-nah! You can't catch me! I am faster!" The girl in pigtails shouted and ran off.

Shang sat on the edge of the porch of his house overlooking the garden, smiling. He felt an arm creep around his waist and a weight settled on his side. The weight of a head rested on his shoulder. He reached up and touched the other man's cheek, caressing it. "The pink chrysanthemums are in full bloom."

Ping hummed in agreement and asked, "literally or figuratively?"

Shang gave a deep chuckle and turned his head to meet Ping's gaze, seeing the heat smoldering beneath the lids, "you sly fox. I wonder if the gods actually sent me a fox spirit instead."

Ping gave his best fox grin and kissed his lips, "perhaps they did. I was always a joke."

"No, you're my White Magnolia," Shang replied, returning the kiss.

A butterfly with blue and purple wings flittered off a large pink chrysanthemum and flew across the garden, pausing at the white magnolia blossom before taking off to the sky.

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

References/Notes for this chapter:

Chinese Lantern Plant: It is an interesting plant. It grows like crazy, can be considered invasive plant. If you wish to grow it, it is best to grow in large pots. It grows berries inside folded red leaves. It can be poisonous unless the berries are ripe. I do not know much about the plant but know just enough that it is used for the decorative purpose during fall and the berries are edible when ripe and the plant itself is used in ancient medicine, such as easing the pain for pregnancy.

Flowers in this story, their meanings:

Magnolia: Purity and nobility. The name Mulan means "wood orchid" which is Magnolia.

Chrysanthemum: optimism and joy. Also, you get the gist for the use of the name for anal sex.

Cherry Blossom: hope and humility. Not often used here in this story, but it made its appearances.

Chinese Lantern Plant: Protection. Omens of death but a good change. I may be wrong here, but this is something I found somewhere.

This is not my first yaoi story but a first in a long time that I posted to FFnet. I am considering maybe reposting the older fics I wrote long ago (of course, after I edit them). I hoped you like this story. Please do read my other stories. I'd love to hear your feedbacks and critique so I can improve my writing. Thank you for reading.


End file.
